Immersion
by Chevalier du catogan
Summary: Après Poudlard. - Donc le patient de cette nuit est un auror de 22 ans, nommé James Potter...  - James, quoi? dit Lily espérant secrètement avoir mal entendu avant de se remémorer les sept années de cauchemars qu'elle avait vécue à Poudlard à cause de lui...Rating M
1. Chapter 1

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 1**

Lily marchait d'un pas assuré ce jour là, elle avait déjà été en retard deux fois la semaine dernière et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui ou sinon la guérisseuse en chef Mrs Camden finirait par lui donner un avertissement.

La rue était déserte à cet heure... En effet, le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. La fraîcheur matinale était anormale en cet saison, il semblait à Lily que le temps était détraqué depuis que Voldemort avait fait son apparition. Les temps étaient durs...

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, mais savait que c'était simplement les éboueurs moldus qui commençait eux aussi leurs journées en lavant le pavé qui se trouvait au sol de la rue.

Les moldus...

Lily soupira en pensant encore une fois qu'il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle naisse moldus. Après tout pourquoi était-elle née sorcière et pas sa sœur Pétunia ?

Elle prit le détour d'une rue et arriva à Holborn, elle se dirigea vers la vitrine d'un magasin du nom de Purge & Pionce Ltd qui avait pourtant l'air désaffectée étant donnée qu'une pancarte indiquée : « Fermé pour rénovation » mais cela n'arrêta pas Lily. Elle s'arrêta juste devant cette vitrine et prononça quelque mots à l'intention du mannequin qui se trouvait derrière la vitre puis après quelques secondes, traversa sans hésiter la vitrine pour arriver enfin dans le grand hall de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

Elle s'avança vers l'emblème qui était une baguette et un os croisé pour le toucher de sa main droite et prononça à haute voix :

« 4ème étage »

C'était à cet étage qu'elle travaillait, et aujourd'hui elle était affecté à l'aile Nord. On y traitait les pathologies des sortilèges. C'était très diversifié et c'était souvent un casse tête avant de trouver la solution car de nombreux sorts avaient était inventé depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans un couloir gigantesque ou beaucoup de personnes en verts se déplaçaient d'un pas rapide.

Lily se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire. En entrant elle vit ses collègues de la journée et les salua gaiement. Et très vite la conversation dériva vers les patients qu'elles avaient en charge.

« Tu as vu Mr Collins ? Son état a empiré à ce qu'il paraît ? » demanda Lily

« Il n'y a presque plus d'espoir... Je pense qu'il ne va plus durer longtemps ! J'espère juste que ça ne va pas arriver ce matin parce que c'est moi qui suis dans l'aile Est aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mort à m'occuper, ça va pas arranger mon état ! »

Lily acquiesça d'un air sombre. Des fins tragiques, elle en voyant maintenant presque tous les jours.

« Le pire c'est quand tu dois le dire à la famille... Tu les as déjà vu ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne moi ! »

« Il a une petite fille de 4 ans Lily ! Et sa femme est morte il y a deux semaines ! » répondit Elizabeth d'un air triste avant de s'en aller vers l'aile Est.

Lily soupira, mais finit bien vite par mettre ses pensées négatives au placard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ressentir aux patients dont elle s'occupait que les temps étaient durs même s'il devait s'en douter.

Arrivée à l'aile Nord, elle croisa Trévis, son petit ami. Il s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait travaillait de nuit et attendait l'équipe du matin dont Lily faisait partie pour faire les transmissions et pouvoir enfin aller se coucher.

Trévis était un guérisseur lui aussi, Lily l'avait rencontré dans cet hôpital lorsqu'elle avait débuté sa formation il y a quatre ans. Mais cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle ressentait encore un peu de gène à l'embrasser devant les autres collègues.

Heureusement ceux-ci faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et Lily s'assit donc autour de la table qui se trouvait dans la salle de soin et les deux guérisseurs de nuit firent face aux deux guérisseurs de matin qui étaient Lily et Grace.

Les transmissions sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit commencèrent, présentant à la fois, les patients et leurs évolutions depuis leur entrée à Ste Mangouste.

« Combien d'entrées cette nuit ? »s'inquiéta Lily en sortant un crayon de sa robe verte.

« Seulement une, on a de la chance ! Mais on a pas eu le temps de créer le dossier et faire le recueil de données » répondit Ursulla la collègue de Trévis.

« Ok, je m'en charge » dit alors Lily « Grace m'a fait toutes les entrées hier... »

Grace sourit discrètement d'une manière reconnaissante.

« Je parlerai de l'entrée à la fin, il est dans le dernière chambre ! » commença Trévis « Chambre 1 : Mr Robins, vous le connaissez, 32 ans, il présente une asthénie chronique intense qui l'empêche de se lever même pour aller aux toilettes. Le maléfices utilisé reste inconnu on a essayé le sort de l'ultima cette nuit mais sans résultat. A vous de voir. »

« Le sort de l'altaca a été essayé? »

« Non, attend je regarde dans le dossier... Non apparemment non, à voir donc ! »

Lily opina du chef alors que le descriptif des patients défilaient, tous pratiquement ne présentaient aucune amélioration à part une petite grand-mère de 79 ans qui s'était elle-même ensorcellée, elle avait la maladie d'Alzheimer et était incapable de dire pourquoi elle s'était fait ça mais heureusement pour elle l'équipe de guérisseur avaient vite trouvé la solution grâce à une potion couramment utilisé. Les autres patients avaient pratiquement tous des blessures causées par des mangemorts ou par vous-savez-qui lui-même ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile.

Le moment était venu de parler du patient entrée cette nuit, mais comme Lily était la seule concernée, Grace partit commencer le tour des patients et Ursulla les salua avant de partir.

« Donc le patient de cette nuit est un auror de 22 ans, nommé James Potter... »

Mais à peine Trévis avait-il finit sa phrase que Lily s'écriait

« James, quoi? » espérant secrètement avoir mal entendu.

« James Potter, pourquoi ? »

Lily s'élança dans le couloir avant de hurler à Grace qui commençait la tournée des potions :

« Tu veux pas faire l'entrée s'il te plaît ?! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je le connais et on va dire que ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami... »

Grace eut un petite rire puis rétorqua :

« Lily, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit c'est moi qui ait fait toutes les entrées hier, et je préfère sincèrement distribuer les potions ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne te prendra que 10 minutes ! »

Lily dut avoir l'air dépitée, car Grace continua :

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas le voir ? »

Mais Lily finit par laisser tomber en lui disant qu'elle finirait bien par le voir de toute façon. Elle alla donc vers Trévis qui avait l'air inquiet et s'assit une nouvelle fois autour de la table en attendant de connaître les raisons de l'entrée de son pire ennemi à l'hôpital.

« Ce James Potter, c'est qui pour toi ? »

« C'est qui pour moi ? » se répéta intérieurement Lily avant de se remémorer les sept années de cauchemars qu'elle avait vécue à Poudlard à cause de lui. Enfin de cauchemars, c'est peut-être un grand mot mais tout de même ! James était un des graçons le plus aimé de l'école, il était poursuiveur au Quidditch et avait fait remporté plusieurs fois la coupe à son équipe. Lui et ses amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter était les STARS de l'école. Pourquoi ? Lily ne l'avait jamais compris mais si c'était les farces en tout genre qu'ils faisaient subir aux serpentards ( et en particulier à Severus que Lily aimait beaucoup ) ou aux professeurs de l'époque qui faisaient qu'ils plaisaient à la gente féminine, Lily ne le comprendrait jamais ! Alors certes, le fait d'être un très bon poursuiveur et d'être plutôt mignon pouvait en être une raison.

Mais quel prétention ! James avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, aucune ne lui résistait ni à lui ni à Sirius. Et malgrè ça, il lui était incapable d'en garder une pour une relation sérieuse, non ! Il lui fallait savoir qu'il était capable de les avoir toutes ! Sans exception... Et voilà la principale raison de la haine que Lily éprouvait contre lui. Car James s'était très tôt mis en tête que Lily _devait _sortir avec lui.

Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir montré aucun intérêt pour lui et ses amis. Enfin c'était la seule raison que Lily avait trouvé...

Alors que devait-elle répondre à Trévis ? Qu'elle haïssait James Potter pour l'avoir privé de toutes relation amicale pendant ce qui devait être les meilleures années de sa vie étant donnée que les filles étaient jalouses d'elle et ne la comprenaient pas ?

Ou qu'elle haïssait James Potter pour l'avoir privée de toute relation amoureuse pendant ses sept années à Poudlard car celui-ci terrorisait le premier qui s'approcher d'elle ?

Lily en tremblait presque en repensant à ce que représentait James pour elle. Mais, elle ne voulait pas fair peur à Trévis et lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'un idiot avec qui elle avait passé sept années à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle alors

« Apparemment, il a l'air d'être un mec très courageux, car il a affronté seul un groupe de mangemort qui voulaient attaqués le ministère. Il s'en sort plutôt bien, il a une plaie au niveau de l'arcade et au niveau de la cuisse. On a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais le problème mais c'est qu'aucun sort n'arrive à cicatriser les plaies. Je pense qu'il faudra une potion mais ça à l'air d'être compliqué. On a pas eu le temps de tout lui demander, donc tu t'en chargeras ! »

Lily acquiesça puis se leva prête à partir. Mais Trévis la retint par le bras.

« Il t'inquiète à ce point ce Potter que tu ne m'embrasses même pas pour me dire au-revoir ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser en faisant mine d'apprécier ce moment mais en réalité elle avait une boule au ventre qui elle le savait, ne disparaîtra que quand Potter aura guéri et qu'il s'en ira. Alors autant se dépêcher ! « Rentre bien, on se voit bientôt ! »

« Je dois m'inquièter pour ce type ? » la voix de Trévis était basse comme un murmure.

« Pas le moins du monde, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout... »Lily baissa les yeux mais sa voix se voulait rassurante.

« D'accord, j'aurais aimé qu'on se voit quand tu quitte le service?Je viens te chercher ? »

Elle sourit puis s'en alla direction la chambre 22, chambre qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir et était plus sombre que les autres ce qui la rendait désagréable. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer puis entra sans attendre la réponse.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis la guérisseuse qui va s'occuper de vous ce matin, je vais d'abord vous poser quelques questions si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Lily avait parler sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille qui servait au recueil de données.

« Lily ?C'est toi ? » La voix de James paraissait étonnée, mais le ton indiquait à Lily qu'il était fatigué.

Elle ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer plus longtemps et leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait mal en point, son visage était sombre, ses yeux cernés. Elle nota la petite plaie qui se trouvait sur l'arcade gauche, exactement au même endroit où les stars de rock moldus rasait un morceau de leur sourcils pour avoir l'air rebel.

Personne ne semblait lui avoir donnée de chemise de l'hôpital, car James était torse nu, seul le drap recouvrait son corps au niveau de la taille.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je vais d'abord regarder vos plaies si vous le voulez bien, je vous poserez les questions d'ordre administrative après. »

Son ton était toujours froid et distant.

« Lily, pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? »

Il fronçait des sourcils, tant et si bien que Lily finit par admettre en son for intérieur qu'il était très mignon comme ça. Voire même beau, très beau... Mais Lily leva les yeux au ciel d'avoir eu cette simple pensée et répondit avec sarcasme :

«Vous êtes un de mes patients, et il est de rigueur de vouvoyer les patients »

« Mais on se connait ! Rémus est médicomage et il tutoie les patients quand il les connait... »

« Oui, mais si par connaître, vous entendez on était dans le même école alors oui on se connait. Mais pour moi connaître quelqu'un c'est savoir un peu plus que son nom et son prénom, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas je vous vouvoierai. »

Lily s'était légèrement emportée, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublié tout ce qu'était James Potter simplement parce qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Surtout que ses blessures ne semblaient pas trop grave par rapport à certains patients.

« Tu m'en veux encore Lily, c'est ça ? Ca va faire quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu... On pourrait oublier tout ça. »

« J'apprécierai que vous me vouvoyiez aussi » déclara-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder son dossier d'un air occupé.

« Lily, je voudrais bien mais je crois que moi je connais un peu plus que ton prénom et ton nom de famille ! » commença James d'une voix amusée « Je connais les professeurs et les matières que tu préférait, celles où tu avais le plus de mal, tes repas préférés et la façon dont tu aimes t'habiller. Je connais même le mec dont tu étais dingue à Poudlard. »

Lily était sidérée, son cœur battait la chamade et elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas rougit. Elle aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il croyait être son plat préféré, sa façon de s'habiller et ses matières préférées mais finalement, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle parvint à lui demander.

« Ah oui et qui étais-ce ? » dit-elle finalement en haussant un sourcil

« Moi, bien-sûr... »dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'une manière très arrogante.

« Oh, oui bien-sûr ! Mais ça devait être à l'époque où vous saviez vous coiffer ! »

Elle fit un sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace puis s'approcha de lui afin de lever le drap qui cachait l'autre plaie qu'il avait à la cuisse.

James eut un mouvement surpris, mais ne dit rien. Seul un petit sourire orné son visage.

Lily eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur la plaie, sachant que son pire ennemi charmant (il faut bien le dire ) était étendue à moitié nu devant elle. Seul un boxer recouvrait la partie la plus intime de son corps et heureusement pour Lily car s'il avait était complément nu, elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir enlevé le drap sans lui demander l'autorisation.

La plaie était profonde, un sortilège réalisé par Trévis avait réussi à bloquer l'hémorragie mais rien n'avait réussi à cicatriser les peaux entre elles. Lily essaya tout de même quelques sort, sans succès.

« Ils ont déjà essayé tout ça cette nuit, rien y fait... » repris James « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? »Lily avait repris sa voix glaciale

« Des mangemorts, j'avais réussi à me protéger avec un bouclier magique, du coup aucun sort ne venait sur moi. Alors ils ont sorti des couteaux et ils les ont lancés sur moi. »

« Le bouclier n'a pas fait parade ? »

« Non, c'est sans doute des matériaux inconnus... J'avais jamais vu ça ! »

« Ca vous fait mal ? »

« Il m'ont donné une potion anti-douleur cette nuit mais je commence à ne plus en ressentir les effets. »

« Très bien, je vous en redonnerai une après. » dit Lily maintenant très concentrée sur la seule préoccupation qu'une guérisseuse devait avoir envers un patient : tout faire pour qu'il guérisse ! « Vous avez pu prévenir votre famille ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais je pense que l'ambulancière qui m'a transplané ici les a prévenus. »

« Dans ce cas donner moi une adresse je les contacterai pas hibou de suite. »

« Sirius Black, impasse des chuchoteurs, Londres » répondit James « Tu peux garder l'adresse, c'est là ou j'habites aussi. »

Voilà, le ton était lancé, James recommençait indéniablement à faire des insinuations malheureuses. Lily ne releva pas mais pris note tout de même, elle devait faire son travail et pour ça il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde patience.

« J'imagine que c'est votre personne de confiance ? » continua Lily

James mit un petit temps à répondre, puis finit par acquiescer.

« Je vais donc passer à la partie administrative, vous avez une mutuelle ? »

« Et pour mes plaies on ne fait rien ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil, son ton était calme et plutôt taquin

« Si, je vais rechercher s'il y a une potion qui peux agir contre ça ensuite mais, si vous voulez être remboursé, il va falloir que vous me donnez votre mutuelle. »

« Seulement si tu me tutoies Lily ? »

Lily le regarda effaré, sa boule au ventre n'était toujours pas parti et il lui semblait même qu'elle avait empiré. Ses joues se colorèrent bientôt de rose pale, elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle détestait qu'il s'amuse d'elle. Quatre ans était passés, certes, mais il n'avait pas tant changé pour autant.

« Très bien, ça m'est égal que vous ne soyez pas remboursé si vous avez le compte en banque qui vous le permet ! »rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux envoyant sans le vouloir des flammes de colère, elle continua donc : « C'était un accident de travail, je veux dire, vous étiez en service cette nuit ? »

« Ne t'énerves pas Lily... » dit-il en tentant de lui prendre la main mais Lily se recula franchement alors devant son recul, James continua :« je suis à la mutuelle des aurors, et oui j'étais en service... »

« Très bien, vous n'avez rien d'autres à ajouter ? Des douleurs, des vertiges ou quoique ce soit d'autres ? »

« Un mal au cœur ça compte ? »

Lily rougit, puis tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte. Elle entendait le rire de James alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide de cette chambre. Il fallait tout de suite qu'elle transpose ce qu'elle savait dans son dossier. Mais avant ça elle chargea Grace de lui donner la potion anti-douleur. Celle-ci s'executa sans poser de question mais elle revint quelques minutes après avec un air étonné au possible.

« Mais enfin Lily, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à cet auror ? J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon, et t'aurais vu sa tête quand il m'a vu on aurait dit qu'il était déçu de me voir. »

« C'est une longue histoire je ne préfère pas en parler... »

« C'est ton ex c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas je ne le dirai pas à Trévis ! »

« Mais NON ! Ce n'est pas mon ex, et il n'a jamais été aussi important que ça, c'est juste une connaissance... » s'énerva Lily, excédé que James Potter fasse encore des siennes dans SON endroit, dans SON domaine.

Elle craignait qu'il lui enlève encore tous ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ici. Ses collègues, ses amies, et même son petit-ami même si ce n'était pas encore très sérieux entre eux.

« Ah bon, d'accord. Pourtant il avait l'air de bien te connaître, il m'a dit qu'il avait confiance en toi car tu avais toujours été la meilleure en potion ! M'enfin, c'est tout je te laisse j'ai à faire ! »

Lily n'en pouvait plus, voilà qu'il commençait à raconter des choses sur elle aux autres. D'accord ce n'était pas négatif, mais bientôt peut-être que ça le serait. En plus, c'est Severus Rogue qui avait toujours été le meilleur en potion mais elle savait que James ne l'avouerai jamais car Rogue était le pire ennemi de James et inversement d'ailleurs

Lily soupira, Rogue était peut-être le seul ami qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard. Son ami d'enfance s'était révélé être un serpentard assez noir mais il était là quand elle avait besoin même s'il ne pouvait jamais passer leur temps ensemble à part en cours de potion. Sévérus était l'ami interdit de Lily, ils devaient se cacher pour se voir et la tâche était périlleuse car sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les maraudeurs finissait toujours par leur tomber dessus et Sévérus passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Quand elle eut finit de remplir le dossier et d'avoir écrit une lettre à Sirius, elle se plongea dans un livre de potion dans l'espoir de trouver le remède à cette cicatrisation difficile afin que James parte au plus vite. Mais la tâche semblait difficile.

Il fut bientôt 8 h et Mme Camden, la guérisseuse en chef arriva. Elle vint tout de suite vers Lily et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

« Lily, j'ai quelque chose de particulier à vous demander. »

Lily la regardait perplexe, et l'incita à continuer.

« Je viens de recevoir un hibou du ministère de la défense. Il semblerait qu'un auror ait été blessé et soit dans ce service. »

« Oui, il s'agit de Mr Potter, chambre 22 » répondit Lily, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Il lui faudrait une attention particulière, et pour cette raison j'ai décidé de lui attitrer une guérisseuse personnelle. Elle sera tâchée qu'il se remette au plus vite, le ministère à besoin de lui ils sont en pénurie d'auror et ce Potter est un de leur meilleur élément. »

« Quand vous dites une guérisseuse personnelle... » coupa Lily « vous entendez quoi ? »

« Elle ne s'occupera que de lui, l'autre guérisseuse du service prendra soin des autres patients. »

« Mais enfin, c'est contraire à l'éthique, les autres aussi ont besoin de soins particuliers on a pas le droit de décider qui doit souffrir et qui doit se remettre au plus vite ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Lily

« Nous sommes en guerre Lily, si vous ne l'avez pas compris ! Et nous avons besoin de gens comme lui pour nous protéger. C'est injuste je vous l'accorde mais c'est comme ça. »

Mme Camden paraissait en colère quand elle partit vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

«Juste une chose, à priori ce Potter a déjà envoyé un hibou au ministère et il lui a demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui soyez chargée de son suivi. Il semble avoir confiance en vous, vous devriez en être fière ! »

« Et que dois-je faire ? Je suis censée quitter à 14 heures, quelqu'un d'autres sera bien obligé de prendre le relai ! »

« Oui évidemment, mais dorénavant vous serez tous les jours de matin est dans l'aile Nord, j'informerai deux autres de vos collègues pour qu'ils assurent le suivi de l'aprés-midi et de la nuit. »

Et elle partit, laissant une Lily sur le bord des larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici plus tôt que prévu, le deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier encore une fois les charmantes personnes qui m'ont apporté leurs soutien en reviewant et j'espère que ce chapitre leur plaira tout autant. **_

_**Toutefois, sachez que la partie intéressante viendra après ce deuxième chapitre donc n'abandonnez pas ! **_

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 2 **

L'après-midi passée avec Trévis avait été courte, Lily tourmentée par les événements du matin n'avait pas été une compagnie très agréable même si elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être à ce point déconcertée par James Potter. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Trévis, il était attentionné et ce qu'elle aimait en lui était ses capacités en sortilèges guérisseurs.

Car Lily, elle le savait, devait être impressionnée pour être séduite et Trévis avait ce don en sortilège qui lui avait permis d'impressionner Lily. Fait rare quand on la connaissait.

Ils étaient allé boire un verre sur la terrasse d'un bon café sorcier. Quelques éclaircies timides avait fait leurs apparitions.

Lily avait sentit le soudain empressement de Trévis pour enfin aller plus loin dans leur relation, et c'est sans doute pour cela que l'aprés-midi avait été aussi courte. Lily n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de Trévis. Il lui manquait le petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti chez quelqu'un. Et elle avait prétexté un repas chez sa sœur pour se défaire de ses mains un peu baladeuse ce jour là.

Mais Lily n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir sa sœur, non, Pétunia et elle ne s'entendait pas tellement. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun à part leur deux parents respectifs. Pétunia s'était fiancée récemment et elle riait du célibat constant de Lily. Insinuant d'une manière qui se voulait discrète que celle-ci ne se marierait peut-être jamais.

Lily avait toujours été la cible des moqueries de sa sœur. Que ce soit en matière de magie ou de beauté. Car Pétunia était fière d'être brune comme son père, avec des yeux bleux comme sa mère. Elle attisait toujours l'envie de Lily en lui rappelant que les plus belles femmes sont toujours soit des brunes soit des blondes et non des rousses.

C'est cela qui blessait Lily, car au fond d'elle, elle croyait ce que disait sa sœur et se sentait banale.

Or banale, Lily ne l'était pas, voire pas du tout. Certes, elle était rousse, mais quelle couleur pouvait-elle être plus magnifique que la sienne ? Ses cheveux était d'un roux foncé, aux reflets rouges. Ils étaient longs et légèrement ondulés. Sa peau était blanche, oui, mais sans aucune imperfections. Ses lèvres d'un tracé pulpeux, était, quand il faisait froid, d'un rouge vif. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient en amende, mais sa paupière était grande, et quand elle les ouvrait on pouvait avoir l'illusion que deux émeraudes lui faisaient office d'oeil.

Et son corps ne pouvait envier personne...

Lily se dirigea donc vers l'appartement où elle logeait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Et ses pensées revinrent à James Potter. Quelle potion permettrait une cicatrisation complète de sa jambe et de son arcade ? Elle savait que pour réussir, il lui faudrait connaître le matériau des poignards utilisé lors de l'attaque. Arrivée chez elle, elle se plongea tout de même dans l'un de ses bouquins pour tenter de trouver une solution au plus vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle avait enfin quelques petites idées sur la solution, un hibou gris charbonné toqua au carreau de sa fenêtre de cuisine. C'était une lettre de Trévis :

_Ma Lily, _

_Avait envie de te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Moi je commence le service dans quelques minutes mais je pense fort à toi. J'espère que ton repas chez ta sœur s'est bien passé et que tu es bien rentrée. J'ai hâte de te revoir mais en attendant je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime..._

_Bien à toi_

_Trévis_

Lily n'en revenait pas, Trévis n'avait pas été long à lui avouer ses sentiments et c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il avait du sentir une certaine distance l'après-midi, et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était précipité à lui écrire ceci. Mais ça la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs et en même temps elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le quitterai maintenant. Le seul problème est comment réussir à ce qu'il n'attende pas un : « je t'aime » en retour ?

La nuit fut difficile ce jour là...

C'était le deuxième jour que James était là et d'après les transmissions il était déjà très apprécié par le personnel soignant. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était beau garçon enfin surtout les filles, les hommes eux, l'apprécier pour son optimisme et son envie de ne jamais les déranger.

Trévis n'était pas dans l'aile Nord aujourd'hui, Lily ne le verrait donc pas ce matin, à son grand soulagement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comme réagir et ne lui avait pas répondu au hibou de la veille.

Sachant, qu'aujourd'hui elle ne devait encore s'occuper _que_ de son patient maudit. Elle se mit tout de suite au travail et prépara une potion qu'elle avait imaginé la veille. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se dirigea vers la chambre 22 et toqua. Une nouvelle fois, elle entra sans attendre la réponse comme à son habitude dans le service et trouva un James qui lisait le journal.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« Salut Lily, je m'ennuyais de toi ! » lança-t-il, une malice dans ses yeux.

« Je vous ai préparé une potion, j'espère qu'elle sera efficace. » dit Lily en guise de réponse.

« Déjà ? »

Lily ne pouvait ignorer que le ton de James avait changé depuis quatre ans, maintenant il lui parlait d'une voix beaucoup plus mature évidemment mais aussi beaucoup plus charismatique.

Elle lui tendit le flacon qu'il but de suite. Elle s'avança ensuite plus près de lui pour noter un quelconque changement mais la plaie ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un poil.

Elle soupira.

« Tu as l'air déçue. Voudrais-tu enfin prendre soin de moi Lily ? »

« Non, je suis déçue car ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous allez partir. »

Un silence.

Que dire ?James avait un visage neutre, aucune émotion ne pouvait transparaitre de ses traits. Lily pensa que la guerre avait du le rendre moins sensible aux répliques qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer. A Poudlard, James aurait au moins fait mine d'être touché.

Toujours est-il que la potion ne marchait pas, et qu'il fallait donc trouver une autre solution.

« Vous avez une idée du matériau utilisé sur les poignards ? »

« J'ai demandé à Sirius, il va mener sa petite enquête... » répondit simplement James

Mais Lily pensait déjà à quelque chose d'autre.

« J'aimerais essayer une autre manière. On peut peut-être reprocher beaucoup de chose aux moldus, mais leur technique vaudrait peut-être le coup ? »

« C'est à dire ? Quelle technique ? »

« Des points de suture. Je vais suturer la plaie avec des fils. »

James releva légèrement la tête, considérant ce que venait de dire la jeune fille comme s'il tenter de voir si c'était une blague ou non. Mais il dut comprendre que non puisqu'il finit par acquiescer.

Lily sourit donc, heureuse que son idée ne lui fasse venir aucune remarque malvenue. Elle lança un sort anesthesiant sur la plaie de sa cuisse, puis un sort antiseptique et à l'aide d'une fine aiguille introduisit la fil dans la peau de James.

Lui, la regardait, la fixait même. Si bien que Lily n'osait plus regarder dans sa direction, elle se concentra plutôt sur la cuisse bien musclés de James et pensa qu'il avait la morphologie d'un footballeur moldus.

James adorait le visage de Lily lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Le même qu'elle avait il y a quatre ans lorsqu'il la regardait quand elle était à la bibliothèque. Ses lèvres se pinçaient légèrement et James se mettait à imaginer comment elles seraient au contact de ses propres lèvres mais il ne finit pas sa contemplation là.

Non, son regard descendit lentement afin d'admirer le corps de la jolie rousse. Sa robe verte n'épousait pas toute les courbes de son corps mais James n'eut pas trop de mal à se remémorer la belle poitrine ronde qu'avait Lily dans sa robe de bal à Poudlard.

« Tu es magnifique, Lily »

Sa voix était calme mais elle eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement le rythme cardiaque de Lily. « Tu es magnifique Lily » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune fille, son cerveau semblait analyser chaque intonations que James avait utilisé pour décrypter si cela était vrai ou non. Ou du moins, s'il le pensait vraiment. Elle ne dit rien, et finit même le dernier point de suture. Elle retira le sort anesthesiant et demanda :

« Ca … ne te tire pas trop ? » Sa voix était presque hésitante et Lily voulut se faire violence pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

« Ca y est on se tutoie ? »

La dernière phrase eut un coup de massue pour Lily, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle venait de le tutoyer, et tous ses efforts pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux venait de se dissiper.

« Je n'y ai pas fait attention, mais ne vous inquiéter pas je vais continuer de vous vouvoyer. »

Elle y était parvenue, sa voix était revenue tout aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

James soupira et voulait ajouter quelque chose quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une lettre dans la main de James avant de repartir. Celui-ci la déplia et la parcourut rapidement.

« Apparemment c'est de l'orichalque la matière des couteaux. »

Orichalque, Lily cherchait dans ses souvenirs mais ne trouvait pas. Elle était pourtant sûre que ça lui disait quelque chose.

« C'est une matière divine, non ? C'est pas Aphrodite qui avait des boucles d'oreille d'orichalque ? » questionna enfin Lily.

James eut un air perplexe, la réponse ne viendrait certainement pas de lui. Lily baissa les yeux vers la plaie et elle compris que les points de sutures n'auraient pas l'effet escomptés. Ils s'étendait un à un avant de craquer. Elle soupira .

« On aura essayé, mais je vais aller rechercher tout de suite si une potion peut contrer cet orichalque. »

Puis elle tourna les talons sans même attendre de réponse de la part de James.

_Le serpolet_, voilà ce dont aurait besoin Lily pour parfaire sa potion. Seulement il n'y avait aucune trace de cette plante dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Pourtant Lily était sûre d'elle, elle tenait devant elle, le livre qui décrivait exactement l'effet de cette plante et il y avait même une légère indication sur l'orichalque. Elle se précipita donc de commander cette plante en sachant très bien qu'elle arriverait au mieux demain, ou au pire dans environ une semaine. Mais elle se rassura en se disant que c'était une plante assez répandue.

Elle était en train de remplir le dossier de James quand Mme Camden vint à elle.

« Dites voir Lily, j'aimerais ne pas trop vous importuner, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Astrid la guérisseuse de nuit est malade et ne pourra malheureusement pas prendre son poste cette nuit. Je sais que c'est délicat à demander mais est-ce que vous pourriez revenir effectuer son poste cette nuit ? »

Lily avait l'habitude de ce genre de recommandations, il n'arrivait pas une semaine sans qu'un de ses collègues se mette en arrêt maladie.

« Je ne pourrais pas assurer le poste du lendemain matin du coup ? »

« Oui, je me doute bien, j'ai demandai à Elizabeth, elle ne pouvait pas venir cette nuit elle a personne pour garder sa fille. Mais elle serait ravie de vous remplacer demain ! »

« Dans ce cas, d'accord... »

Un plus lourd poids se posa sur les épaules de Lily à ce moment là. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirai pas à dormir cet après-midi et que la nuit allait être très dur. Mais après tout si avec chance, Potter dormait, elle n'aurait aucune raison d'être trop fatiguée.

Alors que Mme Camden partit, un homme au cheveux noirs et la peau légèrement hâlée toqua à la porte de la salle de soin.

Sirius Black se tenait devant elle.

« Eh Lily ! Ca va ? »lança-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Oui ça va, tu veux voir Potter c'est ça ? »

« T'as tout deviné ! »

« C'est que normalement les visites ne sont pas autorisées le matin, il faudra revenir de 14 h à 20h, je suis désolée. »

Lily ne voulait pas paraître désagréable à Sirius, après tout, lui ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Mais le règlement était le règlement.

« M'enfin Lily, cela fera peut-être du bien à Mr Potter de voir son ami ! » coupa Mme Camden qui n'était pas partit très loin « et je pense que ça ne peut que remonter le moral des troupes ! »

Lily leva les yeux en l'air, puis acquiesça.

« Très bien, suis moi je vais te montrer où il est. »

Sirius la suivit dans le long corridor, il avait amené un énorme sac avec lui, sans doute des affaires pour James. Arrivé à sa porte Sirius entra et alors que Lily faisait tout pour partir aussi vite, il la poussait à l'intérieur.

« Non, non je vais m'en aller Sirius, maintenant que tu sais où il est je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » dit rapidement Lily.

« Oh c'est dommage, ça fait tellement longtemps ! »dit Sirius joyeux en prenant James dans ses bras « Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur, mon gars ! »

James sourit un peu mais se précipita de dire à Lily alors qu'elle partait :

« Pourquoi tu tutoies Sirius et pas moi ? » s'emporta James

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes un patient alors que Sirius ne l'est pas... » répéta Lily, excédée « maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions »

Mais James continua alors que Sirius marmonnait « Elle te tutoie ? » :

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose pour l'orichalque ? »

« Oui, mais la plante dont nous avons besoin pour cela n'est plus en stock ici, il faudra attendre qu'on la reçoive ! »

James sourit et se tourna vers son ami, affichant enfin un visage heureux. Heureux qu'il soit là...

Lily partit rapidement.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami avec un regard goguenard.

« Quoi ? » dit James sur la défensive oubliant immédiatement sa joie de retrouver son ami

« Ouais, ouais ! » dit Sirius avec ce même regard moqueur qui laissait comprendre qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » répéta James énervé

« Et elle en dirait quoi Nat' de tout ça ? » dit enfin Sirius avec un faux air paternel.

« Patmol ! Je t'en supplie dis-lui que j'ai pas le droit aux visites ! » s'affola James en parlant très vite « Mais t'as vu les jambes de Lily, sérieux ? »

James semblait croire sérieusement que cette remarque justifiait tout.

« Ouais, ouais » recommença Sirius avec air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré par la lubie de son ami.

Avant qu'elle n'oublie, Lily alla envoyer un hibou à l'intention de Trévis, pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne se verraient pas aujourd'hui car elle devait se reposer étant donné qu'elle retravaillait ce soir. Elle ne réussit pas à savoir comment fallait-il qu'elle signe et ne mit donc aucun mot doux. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, elle voyait déjà les elfes de maison s'activer pour le repas.

La journée passa rapidement, et déjà Lily devait repartir à Ste Mangouste effectuer son poste de nuit.

Quand elle arriva, elle se rappela que c'était aujourd'hui que tous les patients devait être peser. Tous devait présenter un poids pratiquement égal à celui de leur arrivée. Elle regarda donc le poids de départ de James et vu que celui-ci était de 72 kg pour 1, 83m. Poids idéal, évidemment.

Elle partit donc en direction de la chambre de James, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir le faire tenir quelques secondes sur cette balance.

James sursauta quand elle entra, il était certainement sur le point de s'endormir et l'arrivée fracassante de la belle rousse l'avait rendu nerveux. Lily remarqua qu'il avait déjà eu le temps de poser sa main sur sa baguette. Elle pensa que c'était sûrement un réflexe d'auror et se surprit à constater qu'il était mignon, beaucoup trop mignon.

« Aujourd'hui je dois vous peser, mais je me demande si vous allez arriver à vous lever, comment ils ont fait à votre arrivée ? » demanda Lily

« Il a fallut qu'il m'aide un peu mais j'ai réussi à me lever. » dit James songeur « Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? » sa voix était d'un ton que Lily qualifierait de coquine.

Elle compris qu'elle avait oublié de le prévenir qu'elle retravaillait cette nuit.

« Une collègue est malade, donc on m'a demandé de prendre son poste. » expliqua calmement Lily bien qu'elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quant elle était à côté de lui.

« Dommage que mon lit n'est pas plus grand je t'aurais fait une petite place ! »

« Sans façon Potter » dit-elle en installant la balance à terre.

James se redressa donc avec la potence au-dessus de son lit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily afin de glisser ses jambes hors du lit. Comme à son habitude, il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se sentait mieux comme ça mais Lily, elle aurait largement préféré le voir habillé, car la situation devenait délicate pour elle. Avoir un sexe-symbole pour patient était une chose qui ne lui été encore jamais arrivé et que ce patien s'appelle James Potter compliquait bien-sûr tout.

« Vous auriez au moins pu vous habiller ! » lança-t-elle

« Si tu me proposes ton aide je le ferai volontiers ! »

« Les elfes de maison servent à ça » dit-elle d'une voix basse tandis que James mettait maintenant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il parvint à la lâcher quelques secondes, le temps que Lily relève le poids qu'il faisait puis il remit son bras autour d'elle en le faisant glisser tout le long de son dos pour arriver à sa taille. La proximité de leur deux corps plaisait énormément à James. Avec un peu d'imagination, il était sûr qu'ils s'emboîteraient très bien !

A ce moment, on toqua, et Trévis habillé en civil entra.

Lily étonnée de le voir là ne fit même plus attention à la main de James posé sur elle et questionna son petit-ami du regard.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Trévis, le guérisseur qui vous a accueilli ici. » dit-il gênée « Je voulais juste donner ce document à Lily, voilà »

Il s'avança vers Lily et lui mit le document dans la poche en lui faisant un petit bisous sur la joue. Celle-ci sourit et lui fit un signe de main alors qu'il partait. Mais James lança :

« Trévis comment ? »

« Hartcher ! » répondit Trévis tout en partant mais en lançant tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de Lily et James.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Lily, toujours aussi prêt d'elle, son visage était comme glacé.

« Un petit-ami ? »

Sa voix était dur. Lily en aurait été presque honteuse d'avoir une vie amoureuse.

« Ma vie sentimentale vous regarde-t-elle, Mr Potter? »

Le visage de James s'assombrit, semblant comprendre à sa réponse que Trévis était réellement le petit ami de Lily.

Lily quant à elle, essaya de faire basculer James sur son lit, mais celui-ci essaya à son tour de l'emporter avec lui.

« Potter, lachez-moi ! » s'enerva Lily

« Je n'avais plus d'équilibre ! » se justifia James en la lâchant, levant les bras au ciel comme s'il était innocent.

Seul un petit sourire charmeur acheva de faire comprendre à Lily qu'il l'avait fait exprès. « 71 kg » se répétait intérieurement Lily, pour éviter de penser à l'air sexy qu'avait James à cet instant ni au fait qu'en tombant sur lui, les mains de Lily s'était retrouvé sur le torse musclé du jeune homme et que ça lui avait donné des idées pas très catholiques. « 71 kg ». Non, elle n'avait du tout envie de parsemer son torse de petit baiser, non ! Puis elle partit rapidement.

Dans le corridor, Lily s'empressa de lire le mot que Trévis lui avait laissé.

«_Lily, _

_J'ai bien compris que le mot que je t'ai envoyé hier a jeté un froid, alors je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'attendais pas de toi que tu me dises la même chose. Je saurais attendre que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser alors j'ai préféré venir directement à Ste Mangouste pour clarifier les choses._

_Bon courage_

_Trévis »_

Elle sourit faiblement et remarqua enfin que tout était sombre dans le couloir, plus aucun bruit ne semblait émanait des chambres. Lily s'était soudainement refroidie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sûre. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, une main se posa sur sa bouche et l'emmena dans un placard à balai.

La pression se retira, et Lily se retourna pour faire face à un homme encapuchonné d'une cape noire, si reconnaissable. Un mangemort...

Et sans plus attendre, elle entendit un son fatal :

« Impero »

_**Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et excusez moi pour les fautes...**_

_**Chevalier du Catogan...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre...**_

_**En espérant que vous saurez l'apprécier ! ( Rien de mieux que d'écouter une belle petite BO de film pour se mettre en condition...)**_

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 3**

Lily se dirigea alors encore une fois vers la chambre 22. Elle semblait décidée et sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle entra, James qui s'était allongé prêt à s'endormir la regarda étonné.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Il avait devant lui une créature si divine, qu'il ne put en dire plus. Les cheveux lâchés, elle s'était avancé vers James le regard en flamme. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux tant Lily ressemblait en tout point à un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange qui aurait été magnifiquement corrompu.

Elle arriva à ses côtés et effleura le visage de James et sentit que celui-ci avait frissonné à son contact, et elle poursuivit sa mission. Pour une raison que James ignorait, Lily paressait légère comme si elle flottait sur un petit nuage.

Elle parsema le visage de James de petits baisers, il aurait voulu l'en empêcher car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Lily mais elle lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il s'empara bien vite de ses lèvres. Le baiser était bon mais délicieusement sauvage.

Mais James savait que Lily n'était pas dans son état normal. Alors, quand elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lui parlant d'une chose si précieuse aux yeux de James et que peu de monde savait qu'il l'avait en sa possession, il comprit avec déception et se recula d'elle.

Il vu que la belle rousse s'était empressé de saisir une baguette dans la poche de sa robe verte et la brandissait en sa direction en demandant une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci d'une voix terrifiante:

« Où est-elle ? »

Sa voix était si lointaine de la voix habituelle de Lily, si effrayante.

Heureusement, quelques secondes plus tard, James avait mis fin au sortilège de l'imperium et alors que le mangemort entrait dans la chambre, celui-ci transplana en emportant Lily avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans une étendue déserte, mais James ne laissa pas le temps à Lily de regarder autour d'elle qu'il transplana une nouvelle fois, et ainsi de suite d'endroit en endroit, James prenait parfois au passage quelques linges que les gens avaient étendus dehors pour qu'ils sèchent.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en pleine forêt, aussitôt James se retourna vers Lily et lui lanca des habits qu'il avait volé.

« Prend ça et habille-toi avec, et surtout n'utilises en aucun cas la magie ! » dit-il en regardant autour de lui et en enfilant lui même des habits trouvés chez des gens.

Lily ne dit rien, apeurée et ne comprenant rien de ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne fit que faire confiance à James qui semblait savoir ce qu'il disait.

Elle se retourna pour cacher au maximum son corps alors qu'elle enlevait sa robe verte de travail, puis enfila les habits amples qu'il lui avait donné. James quant à lui s'effectuait à faire en sorte qu'il ne ressente plus aucune douleur de sa jambe.

Dès que Lily eut finit de s'habiller, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à ses suites en profondeur de la forêt. Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps mais aucun d'eux ne pronocèrent aucune parole.

James était aux aguets, et Lily paniquait. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait était ce mangemort qui l'avait amené dans ce placard, puis c'était comme si elle s'était transplanée dans la chambre de James alors que ce même mangemort ouvrait la porte. Ça n'avait aucun sens, elle le savait bien. Aussi, elle avait le pré-sentiment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Rien qu'à voir la réaction de James, elle en était convaincue.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt, ils faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée d'un seul coup et ils ne virent pratiquement rien. Lily aurait presque eut le réflexe de faire jouer sa baguette mais elle se rappela des indications de James et attendit que celui-ci lui dise quelque chose.

« Lily, il va falloir qu'on passe la nuit ici, il ne faut pas qu'il nous retrouve ! » Dit James, le ton grave « Il ne faut en aucun cas utilisé la magie, ni même faire appel à un hibou, on pourrait se faire repérer. »

« Mais James, qu'est-il arrivé je ne comprends rien ? »

Lily s'était rapprochée de James, complètement paniquée. Et celui-ci dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Il t'as soumis à l'imperium Lily, tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Lily était choquée, elle balbutia un « non, rien... » puis s'assit à même le sol à l'orée de la forêt.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » demanda-t-elle enfin

James tourna la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre, le moment était gênant. Le souvenir de leur baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

« Tu m'as posé des questions bizarres » dit-il simplement.

« Quel genre de questions ? Dis moi tout James ! »

Lily avait finit par réellement le tutoyer, sachant que l'heure n'était pas aux remarques puériles.

« Je... Je ne préfère pas t'en parler. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien ! » dit James, pensant que la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient face à un mangemort, il pourrait une nouvelle fois se servir de Lily, et elle n'était pas préparé à ça.

Elle avouerait tout sans le vouloir avec l'imperium.

Lily baissa les yeux, comprenant que ce qui se jouait là n'avait rien avoir avec elle et pria le ciel pour qu'elle se sorte vivante de tout cela. Elle admirait le courage qu'avait eu James pour les sortir de là et compris pourquoi le ministre le considérait comme un de leur meilleur élément.

« Pour l'instant il vaut mieux se faire passer pour mort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va devoir rester là mais ne t'attends à rentrer tout de suite chez toi. » lui expliqua James

Puis il partit en recherche de branche d'arbre pour leur faire une tente avec le drap qu'il avait aussi volé en transplanant à différents endroits.

Quelques heures après, James leur avait construit une belle tente quand on considère les moyens du bord et commençait même à tenter de faire un feu.

En effet, la nuit était fraîche en cette partie du pays et Lily ne sentait presque plus ses pieds. Et alors que James s'effectuait à faire tourner un bout de bois pour créer une braise, celle-ci se rappela qu'elle portait toujours avec elle le briquet de son père c'était un porte bonheur, elle fouilla vite les poches de la robe verte qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et sentit la fiole de potion destiné à James auquel il ne fallait ajouté que le serpolet. Elle pensa que cela pouvait toujours servir puis sortit le briquet triomphalement. Elle le tendit à James mais celui-ci la regardait d'un air plus que perplexe.

« C'est un briquet ! » s'écria Lily mais devant l'air toujours interrogateur de James elle continua : « Ca sert à allumer du feu ! »

Puis comme pour prouver ce qu'elle disait elle actionna le briquet et celui-ci sortit évidemment une flamme qu'elle mit sur les brindilles. James était très étonné de ce qui venait de se passer mais il fit tout pour que le feu prenne. Enfin quand le feu était bien pris et que Lily et lui s'était bien réchauffé, il lui intima d'aller dormir, alors que lui monterait la garde au cas où ils avaient été repérés. Lily apprécia l'attention de James, et alla dans la tente. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas encore un grand confort et elle dut s'allonger à même le sol.

La nuit fut longue, et Lily ne parvint pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il était arrivé à tous ses collègues, à tous les patients. Pourquoi le service était-il si silencieux lorsqu'elle était sortie de la chambre de James. Seraient-ils tous morts ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelque sanglots en pensant à cela mais bien vite, elle se força de ne plus y penser. Après tout peut-être avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper à temps ? Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle était seule dans la tente et James ne faisait aucun bruit, elle n'entendait que le bruit des flammes et elle finit par s'en inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, James tourna la tête en sa direction. Ses yeux étaient cernés mais il eut tout de même un petit sourire pour elle. Lily y répondit timidement, ne sachant que penser de cet homme qu'elle haïssait il y a encore quelques heures. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... C'est ça dont Lily était consciente et l'animosité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Après tout, il pouvait peut-être même être amis ?

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? »

Sa voix était rassurante, et faisait beaucoup de bien à Lily. Elle se sentait étonnemment protégé avec lui.

« J'arrive pas... »

Les yeux de Lily se baissèrent pour contempler le feu devant elle.

« Je trouve ça fou ce qui nous arrive, pas toi ? »

« Je vis ça presque tous les jours Lily. Maintenant, j'avoue que le fait de me retrouver seul avec toi près d'une forêt, ça semble assez irréel. » répondit James en souriant gentiment, ses yeux ne se décollant pas de la jeune fille.

Lily ria doucement, c'est vrai que la situation était plus qu'incroyable.

« Je devrais avoir peur de me retrouver seule avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin

« A priori, je ne t'ai toujours pas sauté dessus, donc à toi de voir ! »lança James puis ajouta « C'est pas faute d'avoir envie pourtant. »

Lily baissa les yeux. C'était ce genre de réponse qui faisait que jamais elle et lui n'arriverait à être ami. Il mettait tellement d'ambiguïté dans leur relation qu'il fallait une assurance folle pour ne pas être gênée. Et le fait qu'il ne cessait de la regarder n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« James, arrête ça ! » lança-t-elle en osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux

De si beaux yeux, l'éclat noisette de son iris ressortait à la lueur des flammes et Lily apprécia à les contempler.

« Arrêter quoi ? » dit-il d'un air amusé

« Arrêter ça ! Tes insinuations et arrête de me fixer comme ça ! C'est gênant... » avoua-t-elle

« Pourquoi ça te gêne ? » son sourire de plus en plus amusé

« Parce que... »

Lily ne savait que dire, la question était pourtant stupide mais elle ne savait pas comment y répondre.

« Va te coucher je prend la relève ! » dit-elle alors

« Non, c'est bon je reste, je dormirai dans la journée. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Potter ! C'est ça ? » s'offusqua Lily

James fit une mine qui se voulait innocente mais Lily comprit qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas suivit la formation d'auror que je ne sais pas me défendre ou c'est parce que je suis une femme que tu penses ça ? » s'énerva Lily

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec les femmes mais tu ne te doutes même pas de ce que les mangemorts peuvent faire ! Même moi, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai quand même un peu plus d'expérience que toi. »

« Prétentieux ! »lança Lily avant de s'allonger autour du feu.

James dut avoir l'air étonnée, car elle rétorqua : « J'ai plus chaud, ici. » Puis elle ferma les yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de s'endormir...

Elle sentit la chaleur d'un baiser sur sa joue ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et vit James accroupit à ses côtés tous sourire.

« Bonjour Lily » dit-il avec un grand sourire révélant ses dents blanches.

Lily se redressa immédiatement dès qu'elle le reconnut et regarda autour d'elle. Le feu était éteint et James avait tout rangé. Mais la plaine près de la forêt était si belles et si fleuries que Lily les contempla quelques secondes avant de se mettre debout en marmonnant un « Ne me touche pas Potter ». Celui-ci fit l'air innocent et se mit debout à son tour.

« J'ai attrapé ça pour midi ! » s'exclama-t-il, en brandissant un lièvre qu'il tenait par les pattes.

Lily fit une moue de dégoût. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la viande, mais le cadavre de ce beau lièvre lui faisait de la peine.

« Que crois-tu trouvé d'autres ici ? » s'énerva James, peu content de la mine non réjouie de la belle rousse. « On va mourir de faim si on s'attendrit devant un lapin ! »

Lily soupira puis avoua qu'il avait raison.

« On s'en va ? » l'interrogea Lily en faisant référence aux affaires qu'il avait rangés.

« Oui, il faut qu'on bouge, il n'y a même pas de point d'eau ici, et il vaut mieux se reculer encore un peu plus. »

Lily comprit donc qu'ils ne rentraient pas à la maison mais qu'ils changeaient juste d'endroit et soupira. James semblait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Ils longèrent donc la forêt, marchant dans la prairie fleuries qui avait tant plu à Lily. Ils ne parlaient peu et Lily voyait que la jambe de James le faisait souffrir. Le sort ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Heureusement, Lily repéra un petit arbrisseau aux feuilles violettes. Et elle en était sûre c'était du serpolet, la plante qui manquait à la potion de James.

« James ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il était quelques mètres plus loin « J'ai trouvé la plante qu'il te faut ! »

James sourit et s'avança vers la rousse qui paraissait ravie. Il appréciait voir qu'elle prenait soin de lui et qu'elle s'était mise à chercher cette plante. Elle introduisit la plante dans la fiole et après l'avoir légèrement secoué, elle la tendit à James avec un grand sourire.

Il la bu sans hésiter et sentit bientôt en lui une sensation de picotement au niveau de l'arcade et de sa cuisse. Il voyait le sourire de Lily qui s'agrandissait et compris que la potion faisait effet.

Lily, elle, contemplait le visage de James qui était revenu à la normale, et le trouva si beau qu'elle oublia de tourner les yeux quand il l'a regarda.

« Le résultat te plait, Lily ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, gênée qu'il ait pu croire qu'elle appréciait sa beauté.

Bien qu'il avait peut-être raison mais Lily ne se l'avouer déjà pas à elle-même, alors l'avouer à James ? Hors de question ! Elle continua de marcher dans la même direction qu'auparavant et James la rattrapa facilement.

« Merci en tout cas je me sens beaucoup mieux ! » dit-il en marchant à ses côtés.

Lily ne dit mot et continua sa route. Il y avait une question qu'elle se posait. Pourquoi James continuait-il ce cinéma avec elle ? A Poudlard, elle avait comprit que c'était simplement pour écrire un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Mais là, à qui pourrait-il raconter ses exploits s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? Après tout, ils allaient peut-être bien finir par mourir tous les deux et même s'il avait réussi à avoir Lily dans son lit, il ne pourrait le raconter à personne. Et dans le cas où ils s'en sortaient, Lily trouvait ça fou qu'il réussisse à encore penser à ça alors qu'il était dans un état de stress en ce moment ! Quel égo surdimensionné !

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un très bel endroit, ils étaient redescendus plus vers la plaine et avaient trouvé une magnifique rivière qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Un belle arbre se tenait juste à côté de celle-ci et James posa leurs affaires ici. Lily qui avait mal aux pieds, se dépêcha d'aller les tremper dans l'eau claire et apprécia grandement ce moment l'effet de l'eau froide sur sa peau.

James, lui, était déjà partit à la recherche de bout de bois pour de nouveau construire leur tente et Lily admira une nouvelle fois son courage quant, elle, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se reposer d'abord.

Elle se résigna à vouloir l'aider, et prépara donc l'endroit où ils allaient faire un feu. James semblait en pleine forme depuis qu'il avait bu la potion, mais pourtant la fatigue se dessinait sur son visage. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas dormi et il était déjà presque midi. Lily fut inquiète pour lui, si bien que quand le feu fut fait et la tente installée avec même un endroit douillé fait de paille volée dans un champ proche à l'intérieur, Lily lui ordonna d'aller se coucher et James ne se fit pas prier.

Lily quant à elle, s'affaira à préparer le déjeuner. Même si cela supposait qu'elle devait dépecer le lapin. Quand cela fut fait, elle le piqua dans une branche d'arbre et le mit à braiser sur le feu.

Lily resta donc là, autour du feu, tâchant de tourner le lapin de temps en temps pour qu'il cuise uniformément. Bientôt, le lapin fut cuit mais James dormait toujours. Alors Lily attendit, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'ennuyer et ressasser toutes les pensées négatives qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir en de telles situations. Car en réalité Lily paniquait, elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais la situation dans lequel elle se trouvait lui faisait si peur qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Combien de temps encore devrait-elle suivre James de la sorte dans son périple contre les mangemorts ? Combien de temps devront-ils se couper du monde sans savoir ce que leurs amis et leurs familles pensait d'eux ? Elle savait que ses parents s'inquiétaient déjà énormément pour elle depuis qu'elle leur avait parlé de Voldemort. Ils auraient presque tenter de l'empêcher d'aller travailler s'ils n'avaient pas connus Lily si tétûe !

Lily laissa bientôt échapper un profond soupir tandis que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Elle n'avait pas de montre sur elle et elle imaginait qu'il devait déjà être 19 heures.

Finalement, James sortit de la tente, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que jamais. Il avait apparemment bien dormis mais quand il vit Lily qui avait l'air aussi triste, son visage s'assombrit immédiatement et il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Ca ne va pas, Lily ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Lily fit un sourire forcé et lui tendit le morceau de lapin qu'elle avait tenté de garder chaud sans le griller totalement. James sourit gentiment et dévora son repas avec plaisir.

« Hum... Ca fait du bien ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton franc ce qui fit rire Lily.

« Tu n'as pas été prendre ta douche ? » repris-t-il en levant un sourcil

« J'aurais aimé mais comment veux-tu que je me sèche? » répondit Lily innocemment

« Tu aurais pu te sécher au soleil ! »

« Ah ! Et rester nue ? Jamais ! Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, James... » répliqua Lily immédiatement

Mais devant la mine surjoué de James qui voulait montrer sa déception. Lily se détendit et réussi même à rire. Un silence, puis tous deux se mirent à contempler le feu alors que la nuit tombait de plus en plus.

« James, tu crois que les gens nous croient morts ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix

Celui-ci détacha son regard des flammes pour l'orienter vers la belle rousse. Son visage avait l'air si inquiet, si fragile ! De petites perles pointaient même au bord de ses yeux montrant la réelle détresse de la jeune femme qui aurait voulu par nature se montrer forte.

James ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Lily dans cet état et ce fut pour lui un spectacle si beau qu'il approcha son visage du sien sans même réellement en avoir conscience. Lily ne réagissait pas, elle était si inquiète qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : être consoler ! Et James malgré tout ses défauts était si beau ! Lily se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant que James s'en emparait doucement.

C'était si doux, si chaud, si bon que Lily quémanda un baiser encore plus profond. James caressa d'abord la langue de Lily avec une légère retenue, attendant que ce soit elle qui fasse le dernier pas en quelque sorte. Et ça ne tarda pas à arriver car Lily répondit au baiser avec une telle ferveur qu'une forte excitation monta en James et il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Lily puis de les glisser doucement vers le bas. Si doucement que Lily en gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passer le long de sa poitrine pour s'arrêter sur sa taille. Mais ce même gémissement fit prendre conscience à Lily de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et qu'elle le faisait avec James Potter et prit conscience que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, à la vitesse où ça aller, elle ne manquerait pas de se retrouver nue à ses côtés dans quelques secondes.

Alors elle se recula puis tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le visage interrogateur d'un James plein de désir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix si rauque que Lily en ferma les yeux quelques secondes

« Je...je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je... » commença Lily ne sachant quoi inventer pour éviter une récidive de la part de James « je crois que c'est parce que Trévis me manque que je fais n'importe quoi. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Lily n'en revenait pas du mensonge qu'elle pouvait dire pour ne pas avouer qu'elle avait aimer ce baiser avec son pire ennemi. Mais le mal était fait, les yeux de James étaient si noirs que Lily prit peur et alors que tous deux se levaient, James serra le bras de Lily pour la forcer à le regarder car celle-ci évitait désespérément son regard.

« Trévis te manque ? Je t'embrasse et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est que Trévis te manque ? » dit-il d'une voix forte et légèrement menaçante.

Lily ne répondait rien, elle n'avait jamais vu James dans cet état là et il lui faisait peur. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça mais elle était trop fière pour l'avouer. Même si James l'incendiait encore du regard. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il lâcha son bras avec violence puis prit la direction de la forêt.

« Si ce Trévis Hartcher te manque tant que ça, très bien, on se sépare, tu n'auras qu'à le rejoindre seule ! » cria James sans se retourner

« Mais...James, non, reviens ! » paniqua Lily, effrayée à l'idée de rester seule ici « James ! »

Mais sa colère était telle qu'il ne rebroussa pas chemin et s'enfonça dans la forêt et bientôt Lily ne le vit plus. Apeurée et paniqué, Lily pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**Alors? Vos impressions ? **_

_**J'espère que mes écrits sont clairs, quand on écrit on se rend parfois pas compte si les lecteurs comprendront les choses de la même façon...**_

_**Chevalier du catogan...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avec la reprise des cours et la charge de travail incroyable je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et n'hésitez pas à continuer si vous voulez que je sois motivée pour écrire la suite ! **_

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 4 **

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que James était parti et Lily se sentait vide. Vidée de toutes les larmes de son corps et de toute son énergie, elle avait finit par s'endormir quelque temps avant de se réveiller de froid. Le seul fait d'ouvrir un œil lui avait permit de savoir que le feu s'était éteint. Et oui, Lily avait oublié de s'en occuper et elle savait que c'était James qui avait gardé le briquet.

Les vêtements qu'elle avait n'était pas très chaud et Lily tremblait littéralement de froid.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé James. Déjà parce que le baiser était délicieux, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas aimé l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de James et que c'était cette colère qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle parle de Trévis ? Le stress sans doute... James semblait connaître les femmes jusqu'au bout des doigts et Lily avait eu peur d'être la femme de plus à avoir succomber au charme de James Potter bien qu'elle savait que les conditions étaient spéciales. Se retrouver en cavale avec pour seule compagnie un jeune homme charmant ne pouvait que déboucher sur une histoire de cœur ou de sexe, elle le savait bien. Mais elle ne savait pas comment qualifié leur histoire. Y avait-il le moindre sentiment de la part de James ?

Toujours est-il que Lily était triste et de se savoir seule dans une tente en plein milieu de nulle part n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le moindre bruit qu'elle entendait, paraissait suspect alors quand elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas s'approcher de la tente. Elle cacha sa tête avec ses mains, espérant idiotement se cacher ainsi des éventuels problèmes. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva :

« Lily ? Lily ça va ? »

C'était la voix de James, si douce qu'elle contrastait énormément avec le ton qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il était parti. Lily baissa ses mains et elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larme quand elle le vit.

C'était un mélange de peine, de soulagement et de stress. James s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras doucement.

« Excuse-moi Lily, excuse-moi... »

Tout contre lui, il sentait les légers spasmes incontrôlés qu'avait Lily. Réalisant de l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait commise. Il s'imaginait bien la peur qu'avait pu ressentir Lily, seule en pleine nuit dans un endroit inconnu avec pour consigne de ne surtout pas utiliser la magie et avec la certitude d'être recherchée par des mangemorts.

Il y avait mieux comme situation, pensa-t-il durement, culpabilisant d'avoir été si impulsif lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Trévis.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. Mais il se rappelait avoir toujours eu une haine envers les prétendants de Lily. Une telle haine, qu'il se savait parfois capable de devenir cruel.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'anciens étudiants à Poudlard pourrait en témoigner. Il leur avait suffit de s'asseoir deux fois de suite aux côtés de Lily pour savoir qu'ils auraient de légers problèmes dès le lendemain matin. Même Sirius ne comprenait pas quand James réagissait comme ça, lui préférait se servir dans la foule d'admiratrice qu'il avait sans se poser de questions.

Lily était toujours là contre lui, son rythme cardiaque se calquant sur celui de James.

Alors celui-ci ne desserrant pas l'étreinte, l'emporta contre lui à même la paille qui leur servait de lit. James se collant au dos de Lily qui était sur le côté, ses bras autour de son corps l'emplissant d'une agréable chaleur. A mesure que les minutes passait, les sanglots de Lily moururent en même temps que le sommeil l'emportait. James, lui s'endormit un peu plus tard, son visage presque enfouie dans les cheveux de Lily.

Quand elle se réveilla James n'était plus à côté d'elle, il faisait jour et un feu crépitait sur le devant de la tente. Lily se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, elle avait eut si peur de le perdre, que la vue de ce feu devant la tente la remplit de joie. Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle ne le vit point. Au loin, elle vit un magnifique cerf qui … « Je rêve ou ce cerf est en train d'essayer de pécher ? » pensa Lily, étonnée.

Quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il la regarda quelques instants, semblant être sur ses gardes. Comme s'il pouvait détaler d'une minutes à l'autre mais il n'en fit rien et Lily s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle parvint à lui caresser doucement le museau non sans une petite montée d'adrénaline avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille en galopant vers la forêt. Lily soupira, émerveillée, puis continua à chercher James.

Bientôt elle entendit qu'il l'appeler.

« Lily, par ici ! »

Lily se tourna en direction de la voix et le vit, sortant de la forêt en haussant les épaule pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour le repas. Cependant, il tenait à sa main une sorte de bâton pointu qu'il avait dû ramasser dans la forêt. Il se mit alors en boxer, les pieds dans l'eau. Le bâton à la main, il semblait vouloir pécher lui aussi

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant timidement alors qu'elle contemplait le corps parfait de James, ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Ni trop blanc, ni trop bronzé. Sa cuisse était redevenue à la normale et Lily s'en félicita car elle était tout aussi jolie que l'autre.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à en attraper? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont si petits que ça va être difficile ! »répondit James en lui souriant.

Lily appréciait le fait que James ne fit aucune remarque de la veille, il semblait plus sincère et jouait moins avec elle. Elle espérait que leur relation continuerai comme cela même si elle devait avouer que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés était si bon qu'elle aurait du mal à ne pas en demander un autre. Mais il le fallait pourtant, James n'était pas l'homme avec qui elle pouvait se permettre cette fantaisie de prendre et de jeter. Et Lily n'était pas la femme avec qui James pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin avec elle puis de la jeter une fois rentré dans leur maison respective.

Car il était là le problème, si Lily n'avait pas eu si peur que l'intérêt de James envers elle n'était que purement égoïste, si elle pouvait être sûre que James avait de vraies sentiments envers elle, elle aurait certainement tenter l'aventure avec lui. Il l'impressionnait bien plus que Trévis. Et ce, depuis Poudlard ! Ses résultats scolaires avait toujours été aussi bons que les siens sans pour autant avoir prit la peine de fournir autant d'efforts qu'elle-même avait fournit. Et depuis qu'elle et lui se retrouvaient dans cette aventure impensable, Lily avait été plus d'une fois impressionnée par son courage et sa facilité de s'adapter à ses situations.

Mais comme alarme, elle se rappelait des filles qui pleuraient dans son dortoir à Poudlard après avoir tout donné à James et s'être fait jeté comme une moins que rien.

Alors bien-sûr elle comprendrait jamais qu'une fille se donne dès le premier jour à un homme qui lui demande pour la première fois, alors qu'elle connaît la réputation de ce même homme. Mais pour Lily, malgré l'imprudence de la fille, c'était quand même à James Potter qui était en faute en profitant de la naïveté de la fille qui croyait innocemment qu'une fois avoir coucher avec lui, James Potter l'aimerait !Lily soupira légèrement puis pensa que c'était mieux comme ça.

« Je viens de voir un magnifique cerf avant que tu arrive ! » s'exclama alors Lily en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

« Ah oui ? » dit James en faisant mine d'être étonné « Et tu n'as pas eu peur ? »

« Non, après tout, mon patronus est une biche alors j'imagine que le cerf ne peut être qu'un ami pour moi ! »lança Lily alors que les yeux de James s'ouvraient un peu plus.

Il sentit son cœur danser la valse à l'intérieur mais ne dit rien, trop étonné d'apprendre que le patronus de Lily était une biche.

Elle s'approcha de la rivière pour boire un peu d'eau sachant que c'était la seule façon pour elle de se désaltérer. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche et l'appel de l'eau était très forte. Mais comment faire sans se mettre complètement nue dans la rivière ? Elle pouvait y aller habiller mais ensuite il lui faudrait se sécher avec les habits mouillés sur elle. Le meilleur moyen d'attraper un rhume selon elle. Surtout que le haut que James lui avait volé au détour d'un transplanage était si large qu'elle imaginait qu'il était très lourd. Puis elle eut une idée.

« James, j'ai envie de me baigner. Ça ne te dérange si je prends tes habits après? Le temps que les miens sèchent ? »

« Pas de problème, on dirait qu'on va avoir du soleil en plus. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le ciel.

Lily rassurée, plongea donc immédiatement sous l'eau. L'eau était fraîche mais cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Lily qui essaya de rincer ses cheveux de toutes les odeurs qu'ils avaient du emmagasiner. Quand elle se releva, elle sourit à James qui la regardait très intensément. Il fit son possible pour ne pas dévier son regard vers sa poitrine qui se voyait très bien à travers son tee-shirt blanc. Mais il savait que si la rousse le savait, une autre dispute éclaterait peut-être.

Lui, qui avait tant apprécié le spectacle, rentra un peu plus dans l'eau afin que l'érection qu'il venait d'avoir ne se voit pas par Lily. Mais l'image de ses beaux seins ronds aux tétons redressés était si forte que même l'eau froide n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

Il dut faire un effort phénoménal pour ne plus regarder la jeune fille ne serait-ce que dans les yeux et continuer l'action qu'il avait voulu entreprendre.

Lily s'était de toute façon écartée plus loin pour effectuer au mieux sa toilette. Elle frotta même ses dents avec son doigt faute de brosse à dent.

Puis enfin, elle sortit, prit les vêtements de James et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la tente pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Quand elle descendit son regard vers sa poitrine, elle rougit et espéra que James n'avait rien vu. Puis elle se changea et mit ses vêtement mouillés près du feu.

Elle essaya de voir ce que faisait James et elle remarqua qu'il évitait son regard, laissant le doute à la belle rousse sur ce qu'il avait pu voir. Elle se rappela qu'il s'était soudainement mit dans l'eau quand elle y était aussi et pria le ciel que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Même si l'idée que James ait eut une réaction en la voyant ne faisait pas si mal que ça à Lily.

Enfin James sortit victorieux le bâton hors de l'eau, un gros poisson était à son extrémité et Lily le félicita, trop contente de savoir qu'ils allaient bien manger car son ventre n'arrêtait pas de grogner.

Les jours passèrent ainsi et se ressemblèrent plus ou moins. Lily et James avait désormais leur petites habitudes, ils dormaient toujours ensemble l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'était officiellement pour ne pas avoir à souffrir des nuits froides mais officieusement chacun appréciait ce contact rapproché.

James remontait considérablement dans l'estime de Lily car depuis leur dispute, il ne tenta plus rien avec elle. Et même quelques fois pour ne pas dire souvent, lorsqu'elle et lui était allongé l'un contre l'autre, Lily sentait que quelque chose devenait dur au niveau du bas ventre de James mais jamais il n'essaya quoi que ce soit.

La journée, James allait pécher ou chasser et il faisait plus en plus de bonnes prises ! Lily, elle, se chargeait de cuisiner ce qu'il avait apporté.

Le plus dur était que le confort était plus que rudimentaire. Lily, malgré qu'elle prenait régulièrement des bains dans la rivière, se sentait plus que sale. Sans savon, dentifrice ni même brosse, elle avait l'impression d'être revenu au moyen-âge. Parfois ils en plaisantaient tous les deux, ils se mettaient à parler avec le langage d'autrefois. Mais au fond c'était très dur pour eux deux.

Même ce qui leur servait de lit était plus qu'inconfortable. James se plaignait d'avoir mal au dos quand il se réveillait.

Heureusement, celui-ci décida qu'il était temps de se rapprocher des villages sorcier pour savoir s'il était possible d'enfin repartir chez eux. Alors lui et Lily prirent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient et marchèrent une nouvelle fois très longtemps. Longeant la rivière, qu'ils espéraient, déboucherait sur un village. Mais ils étaient apparemment si perdu qu'il leur fallut encore dormir sous leur tente ce soir là. Les pieds usés et des courbatures tout le corps, ils s'installèrent une énième fois autour du feu qu'ils avaient tellement l'habitude de faire maintenant !

La magie leur manquait terriblement, tout semblait si difficile sans elle !

« Ta famille te manque des fois ? » demanda Lily, les yeux plongés dans les flammes qui dansaient.

James la regarda du coin de l'œil, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne ressentait pas tellement de manque, depuis qu'il était avec Lily, il n'avait même presque pas pensé à ses proches !

« Elle te manque à toi ? » préféra répondre James

Lily le regarda avec un air amusé, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai posé la question la première, _James_ ! »

Sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, James tressaillit légèrement quand Lily prononça son prénom. Il haussa des épaules en la regardant intensément.

« Pas vraiment, à vrai dire... » soupira-t-il d'une voix basse, détachant son regard de Lily pour le poser à son tour dans les flammes.

« Même pas Black ? » interrogea Lily, étonnée

« Bah...Je serai content quand je le verrai, bien-sûr, mais je ne suis simplement pas forcément impatient de le revoir, c'est tout ! »dit James en reposant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de Lily « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je crois oui... »

« Et toi, tes parents, ta fratrie ou _Trévis _te manquent ? » demanda James d'une voix qui se voulait innocente en posant un coude contre le sol derrière lui. Ses mains jouant avec une brindille.

Lily eut un sourire amusé puis haussa des épaules à son tour.

« Sincèrement que je suis plus en manque d'une énorme baignoire, d'un matelas et d'un bon repas que de mes parents et ma sœur... » dit Lily gênée « Ça fait de moi une fille matérialiste tu crois ? »

James rit franchement à la remarque de la brune mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de son petit-ami.

« Et ce Hartcher ? Je pari que tu t'inquiètes sur ce qu'il fait en ce moment? »

Il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de la provoquer un peu à ce sujet.

« Trévis et moi ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça... » avoua Lily « J'imagine que si je découvre qu'il a été avec une fille pendant mon absence, je préfère m'en rendre compte maintenant plutôt que dans 6 mois ! Je ne préfère même pas me prendre la tête pour l'instant. »

James resta bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à une réponse du genre « Ca ne te regarde pas Potter ! » qu'il n'en revenait pas que Lily se confie si facilement à ce sujet. Finalement, Trévis n'avait pas une si grande importance pour elle, comme elle avait voulu lui faire croire lors de leur premier baiser( ou seconde si on compte celui lors du sortilège de l'impérium).

Dès que le soleil s'était levé, ils se remirent en marche et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin des traces de la civilisation.

Ils essayèrent d'avancer avec discrétion alors qu'ils atteignaient les habitations pittoresques du village reculé. Ils décidèrent d'attendre dans un buisson qu'il fasse nuit pour s'introduire un peu plus dans le village et James eut l'idée d'entrée dans une vieille grange qui servait à abriter des moutons et des vaches. Il tint auparavant Lily à l'écart, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Baguette en main, il fit signe à Lily qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre et eux deux visitèrent les lieux avec soulagement. Lily était heureuse de voir enfin des traces de vie et cette grange paraissait pour elle d'un grand confort !

James inspecta les objets qui pourrait leur servir et il s'empara d'un sac à dos où il mit un petit récipient qu'utilisé probablement l'éleveur pour servir à ses bêtes, le céréales. Il prit également une lampe torche, une couverture poussiéreuse et un long couteau. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce village était en partie moldus. Un sorcier n'aurait jamais possédait toutes ces choses. Finalement Lily et James décidèrent de passer la nuit ici, dans des ballots de paille comme à leur habitude.

Mais avant cela,James laissa Lily un petit moment pour s'aventurer dans le village, espérant dénicher d'autre trésors. Quand il revint près d'une heure après, il tenait en ces mains tout un tas de choses. Il y avait d'abord des légumes du jardin encore plein de terre, et des habits tout propre qui venait certainement d'être lavé car ils étaient encore humides et sentaient bon la lessive. Lily s'empara d'une belle robe d'été noire qui, elle en était sûre, lui irait. C'était mieux qu'un jour de Noël pour eux, ils accédaient enfin à des choses qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant plus de deux semaines ! Puis James montra à Lily qu'il avait trouvé une vieille radio dans une habitation désaffectée. Leur regard se croisèrent et tous deux s'empressèrent de la mettre en marche. Ils cherchèrent longtemps afin de trouver une station qui soit sorcière et bientôt ils entendirent :

«_RITM ( radio indépendante à transmission magique)__, la radio qui vous dit tout!Il est 21H30 vous êtes peut-être sur le point de vous coucher mais attendez encore quelques instants si vous voulez savoir les toutes dernières infos sur ce qui s'est passé à Ste Mangouste. Mais tout d'abord, voici une chanson d'Olmeida Ganaka, à tout de suite ! »_

La musique commença donc et Lily déglutit difficilement, quand elle avait entendit le mot Ste mangouste, elle avait sentit son sang se glacer. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé ? James la regardait d'un air triste et lui posa une main sur son épaule pour lui apporter son soutien.

« _Voilà, voilà mes chers amis, si vous êtes encore là je vais pouvoir vous expliquer plus précisément les détails de la prise de Ste Mangouste par les mangemorts. La marque des ténèbres est toujours présente au-dessus du bâtiment et chacun sait ce que cela veut dire. Il y eu, on le sait par des sources sûres, nombre de mort aujourd'hui dans l'hôpital. Probablement des patients qui aurait refuser d'adhérer à leur camp ou qui les aurait trahit. Du personnel a été lui aussi touché, nous __n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Nous aurons sans doute plus de détails demain sur l'identité des victimes et sur les raisons exactes de cette attentat et nous vous en feront bien-sûr part le plus tôt possible !En attendant je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui luttent encore ! Soyons forts ! »_

Lily poussa un profond soupir avant de verser des larmes de colère. « Maudit soit Voldemort !» pensa-t-elle très fort. Tous ce qu'elle espérait même si c'était très égoïste c'était que personne qu'elle connaissait était morts.

« _En parlant de Ste Mangouste, les amis et la famille de Lily Evans et James Potter sont toujours à leur recherche et espère désespérément les revoir sain et sauf. Personne ne sait encore ce qu'ils sont devenus, si quelqu'un avait à croiser une rousse et un homme aux cheveux bruns plutôt décoiffés m'a-t-ton dit, qu'il fasse signe à RITM on ne manque pas de bonnes nouvelles ! »_

James et Lily se regardèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. C'était tristement drôle d'entendre ça à la radio surtout pour ceux qui connaissait le couple à Poudlard ! Ils étaient quand même deux ennemis jurés. Enfin James était plus un ennemi pour Lily que le contraire, mais Lily aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de leurs anciens collègues de Poudlard quand ils ont appris qu'ils avaient disparus tous les deux.

Finalement sans parler de ce qu'il venait entendre, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et s'endormirent rapidement avec comme berceuse le meuglement des vaches. (Nda : Charmant, je sais!)

Ils avaient repris la route très tôt le lendemain matin, en direction d'un autre village. James avait pour projet de rentrer à Londres par des moyens non magiques, et comme il n'y avait ni train, ni bus dans ses villages désert, il leur fallait marcher. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés par leur famille, ils savaient qu'ils devaient être aussi recherchés par les mangemorts. Enfin, James surtout en était convaincu. Et par conséquent, Lily voila ses cheveux d'un tee-shirt qu'avait ramené James la veille alors que celui-ci avait posé une casquette qu'il avait trouvé par la suite dans la grange.

Ils avaient l'air de vrais nomades comme ça, mais ils en riaient. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une route nationale où circulaient des voitures. James n'avait pas trop l'habitude alors c'est Lily qui lui montra comment indiquer aux conducteurs qu'ils faisaient du stop. Et pour ça, elle leva son pouce vers le haut en dressant son bras vers la route.

James paraissait amusé et finit par faire de même. Il fallut attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un s'arrête.

La voiture qui s'était arrêtée sur le bas côté abritait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au cheveux longs attachés. Il avait l'air très aimable et quand James lui dit qu'il voulait aller en direction de Londres, l'homme ricana et lui dit que c'était à une journée d'ici. Alors James demanda d'aller où l'homme voulait aller. Il accepta et Lily et lui prirent place à l'arrière du véhicule.

A leur grand soulagement, l'homme était très sympathique et ils discutèrent tous le trajet.

« Vous faites le tour du Royaume-uni à pied c'est ça ? » demanda l'homme intéressé « vous avez l'air de grand voyageur! »

James et Lily sourirent et acquiescèrent immédiatement, songeant que c'était une excuse parfaite pour expliquer leur état.

« On essaye de partir à la rencontre des anglais ! Nous sommes américains et on a pas trouver de meilleurs moyens pour vous connaître de partir avec juste un sac à dos et pas un sou en poche pour demander l'hospitalité aux habitants. » s'élança Lily en pensant à une émission moldus qui montrait un homme allant de pays en pays avec pour seul objectif de trouver une personne qui accepterait de l'héberger.

James la regarda avec un petit sourire, étonné de l'imagination dont elle pouvait faire preuve alors que l'homme se mettait à rire.

« Et vous avez trouvé beaucoup d'Anglais qui ont accepté de vous héberger ? Les gens sont des rats ici ! » s'exclama-t-il amusé

« C'est sûr que les Marocains sont beaucoup plus accueillant mais on ne peut pas se plaindre, vous vous êtes bien arrêtés pour nous prendre et pourtant vous êtes Anglais n'est-ce pas ? » continua Lily dans sa lancée.

« Oui et vous savez quoi ? Je peux même vous héberger pour une nuit si vous voulez ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir pas pris de douche depuis longtemps et vous m'avez l'air bien sympathique ! »

Lily n'en revenait pas et elle s'empressa de répondre qu'elle en serait ravie sans même demander l'avis de James. Visiblement, celui-ci était sceptique mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Comment est votre nom, monsieur ? » demanda Lily

« Je m'appelle Harry »

« Alors merci beaucoup Harry !Nous c'est Bill et Hortense... »

Le trajet avait duré pas loin de trois heures avant d'arriver au domicile d'Harry mais quand James et Lily descendirent de voiture, ceux-ci n'en revenaient pas de leur chance. La maison était très charmante et paraissait grande pour un homme seul. Harry leur indiqua d'entrer et ils se mit à leur faire visiter la maison.

« Vous allez dormir à l'étage, dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle est partie en Australie il y a trois mois déjà. Elle aussi est dans la vague voyageuse ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Lily y vit un lit deux personnes, poussé contre le mur. La chambre était petite mais Lily était si heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps flottait comme une grosse bulle savonneuse ! «enfin un vrai lit ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle imaginait qu'Harry croyait qu'elle et James était un couple mais elle n'allait pas faire la difficile, après tout ceux-ci dormait bien toutes les nuits ensembles depuis leurs escapade ! Une fois de plus ne changerait rien...

James eut l'air de penser la même chose car il regarda Lily d'un air amusé et à la fois mystérieux.

« Vous avez même une salle de bain juste pour vous, la mienne se trouve au rez-de-chaussée à côté de ma chambre donc je n'en ai pas besoin. »

James n'en revenait tellement pas lui aussi, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il était si gentil.

« J'avoue que je me sens un peu seul depuis que ma fille n'est plus là, et les gens d'ici me pompent l'air. J'espère que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? »

« Évidemment ! » Dit James en un sourire.

Finalement, ils descendirent de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée alors que l'homme leur proposait une boisson. Ils apprirent par la suite qu'Harry était divorcé et qu'il était d'origine italienne et dégustèrent à leur plus grand plaisir des lasagnes faites maison par lui-même. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la soirée à discuter de chose et d'autres. Et Lily, le ventre plein, était soudain fatiguée. Elle observait James et Harry discutaient de choses et d'autres et fut étonnée de l'extrême aisance de celui-ci à converser avec des moldus. Il ne sourcillait jamais quand Harry utilisait des réflexions moldus qui ne devait rien signifier pour lui.

Finalement, Lily osa les interrompre pour leur dire qu'elle allait utiliser la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain si chaud qu'elle sentit tous les pores de sa peau se relâcher la décompressant tant qu'elle faillit s'endormir ! L'odeur du gel douche sur sa peau était un pur délice, quant à ses cheveux, elle appréciait pouvoir enfin les démêler convenablement. Elle se frotta si fort, que sa peau était rouge quand elle sortit du bain non pas sans s'être rincer pendant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. Elle aurait voulu faire économiser Harry sur sa facture d'eau mais elle n'avait su résister à l'eau chaude qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle enfila la robe noire que James avait trouvé la veille au soir, et admira son reflet pendant de longues minutes. Après tout ce temps sans voir un miroir, elle osait à peine imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait quand James la regardait. Heureusement ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant la satisfaisait assez, malgré qu'Harry n'ait malheureusement en sa possession aucun eye liner à l'horizon.

Elle finit donc par redescendre, entendant , à mesure des marches qu'elle descendait, les voix de James et Harry qui conversait encore.

« Oui, je pense comme vous Harry ! D'ailleurs Hortense aussi est du même avis, il n'y a rien de mieux pour un enfant de grandir en campagne. Les villes ont une trop mauvaise influence sur les enfants ! »

Lily souria, James ne devait plus savoir quoi dire pour parler enfant avec Harry ! Elle fit donc une timide apparition vous tenter de sauver James et le permettre d'aller, lui aussi, profiter d'une douche bien méritée. Harry leva les yeux sur Lily, puis sourit gentiment.

« Vous avez une femme magnifique Bill, si je peux me permettre! On ne la reconnaîtrai presque pas avec cette robe ! »

James se tourna alors vers elle, la détaillant longuement de son regard intense.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, je savais avoir la plus belle femme des Etats-unis, mais je suis sûre maintenant d'avoir aussi la plus belle femme d'Angleterre ! » dit James en souriant à Lily d'une manière si indescriptible qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle avait les joues rouges tomates.

« Merci »dit-elle d'une voix presque timide.

« Ah Lily, James m'a dit que vous veniez juste de vous marier, félicitations ! »

Lily haussa les sourcils, décontenancée mais sourit d'un air entendu à Harry.

« Et je lui ai dit aussi qu'on essayait de faire un bébé ! Harry m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu gardes tes jambes en l'air pendant 10 minutes après...pour être sûre que...ça prenne ! »

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! James avait bien dit ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Et le regard qu'il lui lançait à cet instant était-il aussi innocent qu'il voulait lui en faire paraître ?

« Oh... c'est... intéressant comme théorie ! » lança-t-elle « Je m'excuse mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me coucher tu me rejoins Bill ? »

« Oui, je vais aller prendre ma douche et j'arrive ! » dit James, puis se tournant vers Harry « en tout cas merci pour tout, et demain matin nous essaierons de partir très tôt donc ne vous levez pas pour nous ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir connu ! »

« Et moi dont ! » dit en retour Harry

« Un grand merci Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un aussi grand confort ! » dit à son tour Lily qui vit que l'heure était déjà aux au-revoir.

Enfin ils montèrent ensemble, l'un partant en direction de la salle de bain, l'autre vers la chambre.

Quand James revint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Lily allongé sur le lit les yeux aux plafonds. Sa robe noire toujours sur le dos, il l'a trouvait très belle. Il avait tout de suite pensé à elle quand il l'avait vu pendu sur un étendoir à linge. Pendant tout ce temps passé avec elle, il s'en était voulu d'avoir volé des habits trop larges le soir de l'attaque à Ste Mangouste et quand il avait vu cette robe, il avait été tellement pressé de la voir dedans !

James fut perturbé quand il réalisa que la femme magnifique qui était sur le lit où il allait lui même se coucher, n'était pas une femme qu'il pouvait toucher !

Et pourtant elle était si belle, que ça faisait presque 10 ans qu'il l'a courtisait sans succès.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et eut une sensation étrange dans le bas ventre quand elle le vit la regardait de cette manière. Il s'allongea près d'elle, sur le ventre, se tenant sur ses coudes pour la regarder encore.

« Tu es si belle, Lily »

Instantanément, Lily baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard qu'il lui envoyait.

« Tu es en manque de femme, James Potter ! Tu trouverais charmant un troll s'il se tenait à côté de toi ! »

James émit un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un soupir qu'autre chose.

« Vous avez une sacrée imagination Mlle Lily Evans » lui dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je croyais qu'on ne se vouvoyait plus ! »

Il sourit, il la trouvait si belle quand elle le regardait de cette manière là. D'un manière qui se voulait innocente mais qui renvoyait à James des idées qui étaient tous sauf innocentes. Ces grands yeux entourés de cils noirs lui donnant l'air d'une diablesse, il aimait se noyer dans cet océan émeraude en imaginant ce que leur deux corps pourraient faire s'ils s'entremêlaient. Il avait tellement _envie_ d'elle !

Alors, il n'y tint plus. Se foutant des représailles et des soi-disant remords de Lily pour son petit-ami Trévis. Il le savait qu'elle en avait envie autant que lui.

Ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

Alors doucement, tout doucement, il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle. Son cœur battant à tout rompre et sentit une vague de chaleur intense lui traverser le corps quand il toucha ses lèvres. Déposant d'abord pleins de petits bisous puis approfondissant de plus en plus le baiser alors que Lily fermait les yeux, il la sentait s'abandonner sous lui. Heureux que Lily ne fit rien pour le repousser il pensa que le moment était exquis, il n'avait jamais rien connu de comparable.

Il sentait son corps contre son torse, ce corps qu'il avait pourtant tant de fois serré contre lui lors des nuits en forêt. Ce corps, qu'il ne s'était toujours pas permis de toucher auparavant. Il fit glisser sa main sous sa robe, caressant ses cuisses avec un désir si fort que cela lui faisait presque mal.

Et comme s'il n'osait pas, il caressa doucement très doucement sa peau en remontant légèrement. Petit à petit, il fit passer la robe par-dessus les épaules de Lily et il regarda la belle poitrine de celle-ci qui s'offrait à lui. Alors, il enleva son propre tee-shirt et entreprit de suçoter légèrement les tétons dressés de la belle créature qui s'offrait à lui.

« T'es magnifique Lily ! Sublime ! »lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille la faisant frissonner.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle lui faisant ressentir l'excitation qu'il éprouvait.

Tremblante, elle s'affaira à déboutonner le jeans de James et le fit glisser quelques peu avant que James ne le retire rapidement. Il posa sa main contre le sexe de Lily et caressa l'intimité imberbe de celle-ci.

Quand il eut introduit un doigt en Lily, il le sortit aussitôt et la regarda d'un air étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Lily ferma les yeux, sachant d'avance ce qu'allait lui dire le jeune homme.

« Lily, tu es..._vierge ? _» sa voix était rauque et son souffle court tandis que Lily timidement acquiesçait.« Tu, tu... Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« Aucune importance James, fait moi l'amour ! » dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et alors qu'elle avait peur secrètement que James la repousse. Il toucha à nouveau Lily sur chaque centimètre carrés de son corps avec une énergie plus folle encore que quelque minutes auparavant. Posant ses lèvres sur chaque recoin de la peau de Lily, la couvrant de baiser, il frotta d'abord son sexe à celui de Lily qui se cambra si fort que James en perdit la tête et entra en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, et James ralentit alors le mouvement. Inquiet de pouvoir lui faire mal.

Ses va-et-viens se firent lents mais leur étreinte était si forte que James dut se forcer à fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le corps de Lily tant il était au bord de la jouissance. Mais il sentit les petites mains de Lily se crisper dans son dos et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il s'effondra sur le corps de Lily, sa respiration forte couvrait celle saccadée de la jeune fille.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Lily qui avait les jambes toujours enroulées autour de la taille de James et ses mains dissimulées dans ses cheveux alors que les lèvres de celui-ci étaient posés dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Les heures passèrent, Lily finit par se défaire de l'étreinte de James pour se rouler sur le côté, toute aussi endormie.

Ils auraient pu dormir la nuit entière ainsi, si il n'y avait pas eu ce craquement soudain dans la pièce et si deux personnes ne venaient pas de transplaner dans leur chambre.

James et Lily ouvrirent les yeux, mais il faisait si noir qu'il ne virent rien et il fallut qu'il allume la lampe de chevet à ses côtés pour enfin découvrir qui était là. Une belle femme brune et Sirius se tenaient là stupéfait.

« James, oh mon chéri, c'est bien toi ! » dit la fille en amorçant un mouvement en sa direction quand elle vit enfin le visage de la jeune rousse aux côtés de James. « Tu... James, ne me dit pas que... »

Le visage de la belle brune se décomposa. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait devant elle, elle se retourna pour ne pas leur faire face et semblait vouloir partir au plus vite

« Natacha, je vais tout t'expliquer ! » dit alors James qui avait regardé furtivement Lily tandis que celle-ci se cachait un peu plus sous les couvertures.

Mais celle-ci avait déjà transplaner. Laissant un James paniqué, une Lily choquée et un Sirius gêné.

Sirius se tourna pour ne pas les regarder alors que James inquiet, regardait Lily qui paraissait impassible.

« J'imagine que s'ils sont venus ici, il ne sert plus à rien de pas utiliser la magie » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap avant de transplaner sans que James n'ait eu le temps de la rattraper...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à vous ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent. Je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé James salaud avec Lily mais c'est ma façon de voir James. **_

_**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Seulement 2 reviews pour le chap précédent, j'avoue que j'étais un peu déçue...(j'ajoute que j'accepte aussi les reviews négatives !)**_

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 5**

« Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ? » demanda James sans lever les yeux, sa voix était neutre.

Mais à peine eut-il poser la question que James se rappela du sort de contraception qu'il avait jeter la veille sans même s'en rendre compte. Sirius qui s'était retourné pour observer son ami, le regarda avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Il s'était fait tant de souci pour lui que de le voir dans les bras de Lily quelques minutes auparavant l'avait rassuré grandement. Même s'il avait tout de même de la peine pour Natacha, la presque fiancée de James.

« On attendait sans arrêt de sentir ta présence... Alors on a pas hésité à venir dès que j'ai ressenti ta magie ! »

« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore » dit alors James en s'habillant rapidement, soudain paniquée à l'idée que les mangemorts sentent eux aussi sa présence.

« J'imaginais que tu rattraperais au moins l'une des deux ! » lança alors Sirius

Il aurait voulu paraître plus jovial, mais son ton était légèrement triste et James baissa les yeux sous sa remarque.

« J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire ! Il faut à tout prix que je cache ma cape d'invisibilité ! Voldemort la recherche, je ne sais pas comment il a su que c'était moi qui l'avait... »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux semblant comprendre la raison de la soudaine disparition de son meilleur ami quelques semaines plus tôt.

« C'était pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu aurais du me prévenir tout de suite, je m'en serai occupé ! »

« Et risquer la vie de Lily ? Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus à Londres, les mangemorts m'auraient trouvés et je te rappelle que j'étais blessé. » dit James d'une voix déterminé « Personne n'ai venu t'attaquer quand j'étais pas là ? »

« Si Malefoy est venu. Je l'ai vu en train de fouiller quand je suis rentré dans l'appart, mais j'ai réussi à le désarmé alors il s'est échappé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« J'ai bien fait de laisser ma cape au ministère, il n'aurait jamais osé y aller ! »

« Mais pourquoi Voldemort la voudrait-il ? Il y a plein d'autres façon de se rendre invisible ! »

« Peut-être est-il à la recherche des reliques de la mort ? On sait que la cape en fait partie... »

Sirius acquiesça lentement, et ils prirent la décision de s'occuper de cet affaire immédiatement. Ils transplanèrent donc en direction du bureau des aurors.

Lily avait transplané directement dans son appartement qui était sens dessus dessous pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Apparemment quelqu'un était venu fouiller chez elle. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne puis verrouilla immédiatement la porte et toutes les fenêtres. Elle s'habilla rapidement et entreprit de vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien.

Elle s'étonna soudain de ressentir un sentiment de soulagement, comme si elle était contente de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu penser à ce qui c'était passé dans la maison d'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre du premier étage.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qu'elle avait fait avec son rival de toujours cette nuit. Ne pas avouer qu'elle avait tout donner, sa confiance, son corps, ni même son amour à cet homme qui s'était révélé être déjà en couple.

Non, ramasser ses affaires étendus au sol était bien mieux que de se remémorer tous le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Le plaisir d'avoir été embrassé, complimenté, cajolé. Le plaisir de croire qu'elle avait sa première fois avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Oh oui, elle avait cru cette nuit que James Potter l'avait aimé.

Elle voulut continuer de ramasser tous ses objets cassés, voulut trouver la force de nettoyer et ranger tout son appartement pour qu'elle le retrouve comme il était auparavant mais ses mains tremblèrent et Lily éclata en sanglots. Son corps secoué de spasmes violents. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleureraient toutes les larmes de son corps tant la douleur était si forte, tant il lui semblait ressentir une si grand souffrance qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable d'y survivre. Et c'est à ce moment que Lily sut, qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle était tombé folle amoureuse de James Potter comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne...

A ce moment, elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle marqua un instant de silence puis effaça ses larmes rapidement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Espérant secrètement que c'était James et qu'il lui expliquerait simplement comment cet histoire n'était qu'un terrible malentendu. Que cette Natacha n'était qu'une amie, qu'ils avait pour habitude de s'appeler « chéris » et qu'elle venait de révéler ses véritables sentiment ce soir à James en étant choqué de le voir avec une autre fille. Oh oui, Lily espérait tellement que c'était ça la véritable histoire !

« Oh Lily enfin tu es là ! » s'exclama Trévis en prenant immédiatement Lily dans ses bras « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. »

Mais Lily interloquée ne dit rien, ne fit même pas un mouvement. Elle était juste estomaquée de voir l'homme contre qui toutes ses pensées devraient être tournées, qui l'avait attendu et qui était inquiet pour elle. Or, elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit James qui soit là ! Par pour le prendre dans ses bras et tout effacer, non ! Mais, au moins, s'il se tenait à ce moment devant sa porte, elle aurait su qu'il tenait un peu à elle, même si elle lui aurait certainement donné une claque tout de même. Au lieu de ça, Lily pensa que James devait être en train de faire ses excuses à _Natacha_.

Trévis dut voir que Lily manquait d'entrain, car il se recula et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily ? Tu n'est pas content de me voir ? »

Sa voix était douce et Lily avait détecté une once de peur dans la voix. Elle s'en voulait de faire autant de mal à cet homme qui, elle en était sûre, n'aurait jamais eu le même comportement que James. Mais malheureusement, le cœur de Lily avait décidé de faire de la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Trévis, je... Si, bien-sûr je suis contente de te voir, mais... Je crois que pendant tout ce temps j'ai compris que nous deux c'était plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose et je suis désolée, sincèrement si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. J'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement, je t'assure mais.. . Enfin...tu vois quoi ! » bredouilla Lily, ses yeux regardaient vers le sol et ne brillaient plus comme à l'accoutumée.

« Mais, enfin Lily, explique moi quand même ce qui t'es arrivé je me suis fait tellement de souci ! »

Trévis semblait désespéré.

« Je suis fatiguée, et... Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il finit par acquiesçer, semblant comprendre que le _plus tard_ de Lily signifiait en réalité _jamais_ puis s'en alla. Lily referma la porte, les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle prit la décision de partir. Partir pour de bon, rendre son appartement et se rapprocher au plus vite des gens qu'elle aimait. C'était vital, elle le sentait.

Alors ce jour, Lily passa toute la journée à faire des cartons. Elle utilisait la magie sans se soucier qu'elle soit à la portée de Voldemort, elle savait que de toute façon il devait plus chercher après James qu'après elle. Après tout, elle n'avait été qu'un pantin dans toute cette histoire. Qu'une arme dont le mangemort s'était servi pour mettre à bien son plan. Si elle avait su ce que le mangemort voulait savoir, elle lui aurait révélé quand il l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'imperium.

Finalement, lorsque tout fut finit, elle écrivit une lettre au propriétaire de l'appartement comme quoi elle partait, y glissa quelques gallions et la confia à sa chouette qui partit en déployant élégamment ses ailes.

Lily fit disparaître toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique et elle transplana vers la même direction.

« Sirius, il ne faudra parler de ça à personne, pas même à Lunard et Queudver. » dit James alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. « J'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est forcément l'un deux qui a parlé de l'existence de la cape à Voldemort. »

Sirius acquisça d'un air sombre, son regard tristement baissé vers le sol. Puis finalement, il regarda James dans les yeux et lui tapa l'épaule gentiment.

« Ça me fait de la peine de penser que l'un deux ait pu faire ça, James. Mais on peut au moins leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr, j'ai du mal à le croire aussi mais vaut mieux ne pas leur dire où est la cape maintenant. Juste au cas où. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le grand portail de Poudlard et transplanèrent une fois arrivé à Pré-au-lard.

James, enfin arrivé chez lui, s'assit aussitôt sur son lit, alors que Sirius le regardait fixement.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Patmol ! » dit aussitôt James qui connaissait ce que voulait dire le regard que lui avait lancé le dénommé Patmol juste avant.

« Mais...Admet que ça incite à la curiosité ! Je te quitte alors que tu es à Ste Mangouste en train de te prendre joliment la tête avec Evans et quand je te retrouves enfin, tu es carrément nu comme un ver dans le même lit qu'elle ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de fidèle, en matière de femme je précise, mais quand même ! Tu allais bientôt te fiancer avec Natacha et même si Evans a toujours été, on le sait ton amour de jeunesse, on peut quand même se demander ce que tu as dans la tête James ! » dit Sirius en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'il avait dit « amour de jeunesse » d'un ton étrangement paternel.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu changes de fille comme de chemise Sir' ! » s'offusqua James

« Oui, mais la différence c'est que moi je ne promet rien au fille avec qui je vais. Or Natacha croyait se fiancer avec toi dans pas longtemps et tu sais tout comme moi que c'est une promesse de fidélité ! Quant à Lily, elle avait pas l'air d'être au courant de la présence de Natacha dans ta vie, je me trompe ? »

« Je... Sirius c'était Lily et je l'avais pour une fois rien que pour moi ! Et toi aussi tu avais l'air d'avoir envie que ça se passe quand tu as voulu qu'elle reste à Ste Mangouste. J'ai cru que tu avais compris que j'avais toujours les mêmes intentions envers elle qu'avant ! »

Sirius finit par sourire, l'air soudainement amusé de ce que venait de dire James.

« Tu es en train de dire que tu as cru que je t'ai donné mon accord ? »

Devant la mine perdu de James, il éclata même de rire.

« James, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu sais ce que je pense de Natacha et tu sais ce que je pense de Lily. Mais la question c'est ce que toi tu en penses ? » s'exclama Sirius qui se donnant un air convaincant en fixant James. « Tu as pris le risque de perdre Natacha en la trompant avec Lily, mais maintenant que c'est fait, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est avec qui tu as envie de rester, en admettant qu'elles aient encore envie de rester avec toi ce qui me paraît difficile, ne m'en veut pas ! »

James restait silencieux, la réponse était difficile et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours su.

« Faut que t'arrêtes de jouer au père avec moi, Sirius ! » soupira-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Sirius réprima un fou rire et se laissa tomber aux côtés de James.

« Et si tu me disait maintenant où tu étais pendant tout ce temps et comment ça s'est passé tout ça ? »

Alors James se mit à raconter tout. Comment ils était arrivés dans un forêt après des transplanages répétés, comment ils avaient passés une première nuit à l'orée de la forêt, comment ils avaient ensuite marchés pour trouver un point d'eau où ils s'installèrent, comment Lily l'avait repoussé une première fois en lui parlant de Trévis, comment ils étaient finalement devenus amis, comment ils avait décidés de repartir, comment Harry les avait conduis chez lui, comment, comment... Mais James ne put terminer son récit, ne voulant partager le moment le plus beau de toute sa vie. Le moment où il avait fait l'amour avec Lily qui s'était révélée vierge. Et il eut beau chercher mais c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui eut fait de toute sa vie. Et Lily s'était révélée tout simplement merveilleuse.

Alors sans finir sa phrase, il se leva, prit une douche et se changea.

« Faut que je parle à Natacha ! » dit-il sans autres explications en transplanant directement.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le mal avait été commis et Lily se trouvait désormais au domicile parental. Elle avait également retrouvée sa sœur et son beau-frère la-bas. En effet ceux-ci attendaient le mariage pour habiter ensemble et Vernon venait rendre visite de temps en temps à sa future femme.

Lily était irrité par le regard plein de dégoût que sa sœur lui lançait continuellement depuis qu'elle était rentrée, et se prit même à penser que celui-ci avait empiré depuis qu'elle connaissait Vernon. En effet, il avait l'habitude de l'observer d'un regard pleins de haine. Ses petits yeux plissés, sa grosse tête ronde et son cou quasi inexistant rappelaient à Lily l'image d'un porc bien rose. Elle ignorait ce qui avait poussé Pétunia dans les bras de ce garçons. Mais, elle essaya pour une fois de ne pas trop se poser de questions sur les comportements inexpliqués de sa sœur.

Elle avait bien trop à faire à penser à sa vie chaotique et douloureuse. Lily n'était pas retournée à Ste Mangouste, elle voulait cesser d'aller travailler dans cet endroit. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait Trévis et l'idée de le revoir lui était bien trop difficile, ensuite parce qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que l'hôpital n'allait pas tomber entre les mains des mangemorts d'une minute à l'autre d'après ce que disait la gazette des sorciers et enfin parce que tout lui ferait de nouveau penser à James Potter.

Et jamais, au grand jamais Lily ne voulait repenser à James Potter, ni même le revoir ! Non, elle savait que ce n'était pas un homme pour elle, et elle expliquait son comportement de la dernière nuit comme une tentative désespérée de croire au grand amour.

Or, Lily savait que le grand amour n'existait pas. Ça n'existait que dans les films. Cependant, elle avouait que James Potter qui l'avait courtisé pendant si longtemps aurait pu être le héros idéal d'une belle histoire d'amour mais elle n'avait jamais vu aucun film à l'eau de rose où l'acteur après avoir enfin fait l'amour à sa dulcinée lui annonçait qu'il avait une petite-amie.

Surtout que James Potter n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie officielle à Poudlard, elles avaient toutes été avec lui que pour de petites périodes alors de là à l'appeler « chéri » ! C'était que la dite petite-amie était forcément importante au yeux de James...

Lily soupira fortement, alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à nettoyer sa cuisine avec une grande vigueur. Avec toutes ses pensées, Lily n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère semblait lui parler.

« Je t'assure qu'il à l'air de réellement bien t'aimé ce garçon, il est venu pratiquement tous les jours depuis que tu as disparu et il semblait si perdu ! » Mme Evans frottait énergique la faïence de sa cuisine et ne regardait même pas en direction de Lily. « Quand je pense à quel point il fait peur à Pétunia, il a pourtant l'air doux comme un agneau ! Enfin... Oui, il a bien un air un petit peu sombre quelque fois mais vu comment il tient à toi, il ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien c'est évident ! »

Lily regardait sa mère d'un air absent, elle savait qu'elle parlait de Rogue, son ami de Poudlard qui se trouvait être aussi son voisin. Et savait que sa mère n'imaginait pas du tout à quel point Sévérus pouvait être un sorcier noir quand il le voulait. Après tout c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait à Serpentard, et Lily était sûre que sa mère ne dirait pas toutes ses gentilles choses à son sujet si elle savait réellement quel comportement il arborait à Poudlard.

Lily, elle, l'avait comprit et savait que Sévérus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner cet apparence autour de lui pour se faire respecter de la maison où il avait été envoyé mais Lily commençait aussi à se demander s'il ne pensait pas réellement toutes les choses qu'il disait.

Enfin, Lily se rappela soudain de la haine immense qui liait James et Sévérus et elle ressentit alors le besoin urgent de partir voir son ami.

Rien ne lui ferait de plus grand bien que de haïr James avec lui. Elle savait au moins qu'il lui serait d'un soutien sans faille.

« Tu m'as donné envie de le voir du coup maman ! » dit-elle en s'élançant vers la porte d'entrée pour partir en direction de l'impasse du tisseur ou se trouvait la maison de Sévérus Rogue alors que la mère de Lily haussait des sourcils en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

Elle raconta tout à Sévérus, tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ses deux semaines. Elle lui raconta comment ils était arrivés dans une forêt après des transplanages répétés, comment ils avaient passés une première nuit à l'orée de la forêt, comment ils avait ensuite marchés pour trouver un point d'eau où ils s'installèrent, comment elle l'avait repoussé une première fois en lui parlant de Trévis, comment ils étaient finalement devenus amis, comment ils avait décidés de repartir, comment Harry les avait conduis chez lui, comment, comment... Mais Lily se tut finalement en repensant à la nuit où James et elle avait fait l'amour. Car elle était sûre que ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là étaient bien l'amour et que ça ne pouvait se résoudre à n'être qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas raconter à Sévérus qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de James Potter ! Non, elle préféra raconter que c'était la pression accumulée qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras et que James en avait bien profité.

Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas raconter ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand James lui avait demandé si elle était vierge, et comment il avait été avec elle après cette révélation !

Toujours est-il, que Sévérus la regardait d'un air sombre. Il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas la sermonner sur son comportement. Mais finalement, il lui dit une chose, un chose qu'elle savait qu'il dirait.

« Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était un con ce Potter ! » sa voix était rauque et à la fois glacial « tu as eu des nouvelles de lui depuis ? »

Lily baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour contenir le flot de larmes qui semblait vouloir sortir.

« Non, pas une lettre, rien... » dit-elle du ton qu'elle voulait le plus dégagé possible.

Alors Sévérus, posa son grand bras sur l'épaule de Lily, puis l'amena doucement à lui. Il semblait comprendre que outre sa peine à lui, que l'énorme tristesse qu'il ressentait à cet instant en imaginant Lily dans les bras de son pire ennemi n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, il la berça dans ses bras, caressant son dos légèrement et même s'il n'avait jamais était très doué pour ça, Lily se laissa consoler.

« Heureusement que je t'ai Sev' » lui dit-elle le visage toujours contre l'épaule du jeune homme « Je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais raconter ça sinon. »

Il ne dit rien, savourant cet instant où Lily n'avait besoin que de lui, où il pouvait enfin la sentir plus près de lui comme s'ils liaient leurs âmes à jamais...

« Bonjour, vous vous rappelez de moi ? » demanda James à Grace, la guérisseuse qui était en binôme avec Lily le premier jour où il l'avait revu. « Je...je suis James Potter, j'étais un patient dans votre service. »

« Ah, oui je me souviens de vous ! Vous étiez le patient de Lily ! Malheureusement, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu ! Le service a fermé et il y a eu beaucoup de morts la-bas après votre disparition, vous savez comment elle va ? » demanda la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison à James.

« Oui, elle allait plutôt bien quand nous nous sommes quittés. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide de votre part pour la retrouver ! Vous savez où elle habite en ce moment ? Elle m'avait donné son adresse à Londres mais son appartement est inoccupé et j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. »

« Ah non, je ne sais pas dans ce cas ! Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait l'intention de changer d'appart' ! Mais comment vous m'avez trouvé, moi ? » demanda soudain la jeune fille.

« Je...vous étiez la seule dont je me rappelais le prénom, donc j'ai vérifié les listes de toutes les Grace travaillant au 4ème étage de Ste Mangouste et je suis tombé sur vous ! C'est plus facile quand on travaille au ministère, je vous l'avoue... » et alors que la jeune femme rougissait d'avoir été recherché par James, il continua précipitamment « heu... vous ne sauriez pas d'où elle vient ? Je veux dire, elle est peut-être retournée vivre chez ses parents mais elle ne m'a jamais dit où c'était ! »

La jeune femme sembla avoir un éclair soudain, et après avoir réfléchis un petit moment, elle lui dit enfin ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Oui, je crois qu'elle nous en a parlé. C'est au nord de l'Angleterre, une ville industrielle, je crois mais je n'en sais pas plus je suis désolée ! » lança la fille avec un sourire.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! » dit James en partant.

« Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimé ! »dit-elle soudain prise d'un accès de méfiance.

Mais James était déjà parti...

« Dumbledore a refusé ma candidature »

Lily releva les yeux vers Sévérus. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage et pourtant elle savait qu'il devait en être terriblement déçue.

« Tu as postulé pour quel poste ? » demanda-t-elle alors simplement.

« Défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Il a peut-être déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! Et puis en plus le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal est maudit alors ne soit pas déçu ! » et voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle repris « Tu sais tu pourrais peut-être postuler pour les cours de Potions ou bien même dans les autres écoles ! Dumstrang et Beauxbatons recherchent peut-être des professeurs ?

Sévérus, haussa des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Lily savait que c'était peut-être stupide ce qu'elle avait dit compte tenu de la barrière de la langue mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir Sévérus déçu.

Son regard se perdit donc au-dehors, essayant vainement de chercher quel poste pourrait convenir à Sévérus mais quelque chose retint son attention. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui semblait perdu. Un homme, qu'elle voyait de dos, se tenait les mains dans le dos et observait toutes les maison de la rue. Parfois il s'avançait pour lire le nom qu'il y avait sur les boites au lettre puis recommençait. Cette silhouette disait étrangement quelque chose à Lily.

Aussi, elle savait que cet homme était un sorcier ce qui était pourtant rare là où elle habitait. Sévérus et elle, pourtant sorciers, étaient voisin mais ce n'était étrangement qu'une énorme coïncidence vu leur ascendance en partie moldus à tous les deux.

Soudain, elle le reconnut. Il était reparti en leur direction et Lily reconnut de suite le visage harmonieux de James Potter.

« Oh non, c'est James ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

« Potter ? Tu lui as dit où tu habitais ? » demanda Sévérus avec dégoût.

« Non...Non, je... ne sais pas comment il a su... »

Mais Lily était ailleurs, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

**Pas trop de Lily et James ce chapitre, je m'en excuse mais je suis bien obligée de remettre en situation ! **

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu ! **

**Chevalier du Catogan...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 6**

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'écria Lily en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sévérus.

« Lily ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! C'est ici que tu habites ? » demanda James d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

Mais il vu la fenêtre où était passée Lily se refermer et au travers le visage sans charme de Sévérus Rogue, l'ennemi juré de James.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Rogue, Lily ? Ne me dis pas que... Tu es venu habiter avec lui ? »

James s'était emporté, il le savait. A peine avait-il vu Rogue qu'il avait oublié toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu. Il devait à Lily des excuses et pourtant, c'est la colère qu'il l'emporta.

Lily, elle, le regardait complètement estomaquée.

« Si ça ne te plait pas. Tu n'as qu'à repartir d'où tu viens ! » dit-elle avec un rictus.

« Lily ! Tu ne comprendras jamais que ce crétin est juste un mangemort en herbe ! »

« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas voués au même destin, James ! Et Sév' est le seul ami que j'ai et qui ne m'a jamais lâché ! Il vaut bien mieux que toi et tes belles paroles ! »

« Sév' ? SEV' ? Lily tu pourrais avoir tous les amis que tu veux, pourquoi lui ? »

La voix de James était forte et tranchante mais Lily n'en avait que faire. Elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais à en découdre.

« Tous les amis que je veux ? James ! N'as-tu jamais remarqué que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à Poudlard ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

James la regardait, hébété. Il ne savait où elle voulait en venir.

« Tous les garçons qui me parlaient, tu les traumatisais ! Il n'y en a pas un qui n'a pas eu peur d'être dans ta ligne de mire à part Sévérus. Et en ce qui concerne les filles, qui auraient voulu comme amie, une fille qui ne se met pas du côté des maraudeurs ? Elles étaient soit trop jalouses, soit trop influencées par vous quatre pour devenir mon ami ! » Lily tremblait de colère, son regard était noir et sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention quelques réverbères clignotaient à proximité d'elle sans doute dut à l'excès de magie qui émanait d'elle « Rogue comme tu dis, à était le seul qui à surmonter toutes vos farces, toutes vos humiliations ! Alors ne vient pas me dire qui je dois fréquenter, Potter ! »

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper, Lily avait tourné les talons en direction de la maison de ses parents.

« J'étais venu te dire que j'avais rompu avec Natacha ! » lança alors James au loin mais Lily ne se retourna pas.

Il était choqué. Jamais il n'avait remarqué que Lily n'avait pas eu d'amis à Poudlard. Il essaya de se remémorer mais, dans aucun de ses souvenirs il ne la voyait avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que les professeurs ou Rogue.

James eut un terrible mal de ventre, prenant conscience qu'il avait fait beaucoup plus de mal à Lily qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il eut quelques remords.

Il comprit que la période où Lily devait vivre les plus belles années de sa vie avait été gâchée par James lui-même. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait désiré ardemment qu'elle soit sa petite-amie.

Et James le reconnaissait, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'aucun élève garçon ne s'approche de sa proie. Par l'ego démesuré de l'adolescent qu'il était, il ne l'a voulait rien que pour lui... Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais empêché une fille de s'approcher de Lily, il ne voyait pas le problème. Mais se remémorant les filles qui l'entouraient à l'époque. Elles étaient toutes pour ainsi dire accros au maraudeurs et il était bien possible qu'elles soient jalouses de la belle rousse qui repoussait les avances de celui pour qui elles auraient adorés recevoir des avances. James soupira et, en regardant la silhouette disgracieuse de Sévérus Rogue, transplana non sans un dernier regard noir.

Sévérus Rogue, lui, était heureux. Il venait de voir son pire ennemi se prendre une jolie raclée par la jolie femme qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. Et la jolie femme en question avait prit le temps de faire des éloges sur lui-même à son ennemi de toujours, James Potter.

Rien n'aurait put gâcher sa journée, désormais. Même pas l'étrange visite qu'il aurait cette nuit...

Lily était si en colère qu'elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre avec fracas avant se laisser glisser le long de celle-ci en soupirant très fort. _« J'étais venu te dire que j'avais rompu avec Natacha ! » _Lily respirait fort, réprimant à grande peine les sanglots qui montaient en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être repartie en adolescence.

Elle ne savait ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle se sentait énervée mais à la fois mi-soulagé, mi-encore plus énervée ! Car voir James était un soulagement en soi, qu'il ai prit la peine de la retrouver montrait qu'il ne se foutait pas complètement d'elle. Mais le fait qu'il lui parle sur ce ton aussitôt qu'il avait comprit qu'elle se trouvait avec Sévérus, déplaisait fortement à Lily.

Elle n'était pas une fille à qui on contrôlait ses fréquentations, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et éprouvait une grande amitié pour Rogue qui qu'il soit !

Mais ce qui avait le plus perturbé Lily, c'était la phrase qu'il lui avait dit en dernier _« J'étais venu te dire que j'avais rompu avec Natacha ! », _car dans cette phrase une seule chose l'énervait : le fait qu'il ait réellement sorti avec cette fille.

Elle avait tant espérait à la version improbable du quiproquo où Natacha n'était en fait qu'une grande amie de James qui était amoureuse de lui sans qu'il le sache et le fait de l'avoir retrouvé dans les bras d'une autre fille l'avait tellement ému que même James avait compris qu'il lui avait fait de la peine sans le savoir. C'était la seule explication qui admettait que James n'était pas un _connard _en faisant l'amour à Lily sans qu'il ne lui ai jamais parlé de sa petite-amie.

Donc, par la même, cette phrase révélait que James était réellement un _connard _comme Lily l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle_. _Elle mit cependant du temps à réaliser le sens réel de cette phrase _« J'étais venu te dire que j'avais rompu avec Natacha ! ». _Voulait-ce dire que James avait pris au sérieux leur histoire et qu'il avait en conséquent décider de rompre avec son amie pour leur permettre de vivre leur histoire sans encombres ?

En admettant bien-sûr que Lily accepte de revivre quoique ce soit avec lui...

« Lily, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

C'était la voix de sa mère qui retentissait au travers de la porte. Lily réalisa qu'elle pleurait, voir James avait été un réel choc pour elle.

« Lily, ouvre moi la porte s'il te plait ! » elle actionnait la poignée sans succès « Lily c'est ce garçon, il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Je...Laisse moi maman, j'ai besoin d'être seule ! » s'exclama alors Lily en comprenant que sa mère croyait que Sévérus y était pour quelque chose.

« Bon, bon... D'accord...je te laisse. Heu... Si jamais tu as besoin de prendre l'air, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre moi et Pétunia on va au salon d'esthétique pour choisir sa coiffure pour le mariage. A tout à l'heure ma chérie ! »

Lily entendit ses pas descendre les escaliers et elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de les accompagner à un quelconque endroit qui servirait au mariage de sa sœur avec ce type.

S'il s'agissait d'un autre homme, elle aurait peut-être hésité mais en aucun cas elle voulait être complice du mariage qui allait se faire entre Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi terre à terre, et d'autant plus que quand il était à la maison, il ne fallait jamais parler de sorcellerie !

Pétunia lui lançait de tel regard quand elle disait des termes non connus des moldus comme « poudre de cheminette » ou « ministère de la magie » que Lily avait bien comprit que Vernon ne devait pas très apprécier la particularité de sa future belle-soeur. Pourtant elle était sûre que Pétunia lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle la soupçonnait de n'avoir pas dit des choses très flatteuses à son sujet. Vernon s'imaginait peut-être que le passe-temps favori des sorciers était de métamorphoser quiconque les importunait en crapaud ?

Lily passa plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, elle avait finit par jeter son dévolu sur la gazette du sorcier pour y lire les annonces d'offre d'emploi. Elle aurait aimé trouvé un emploi éloigné de Londres ou même un emploi à l'étranger. Mais aucune annonce de ce genre n'était publiée. Elle leva les yeux du journal et contempla le mur en face d'elle auquel étaient accrochés de nombreuses photos.

Il y avait d'abord, des photos de famille que Lily avait développé dans une potion spéciale qui avait permit aux occupants de bouger.

Ainsi, on pouvait y voir son père, les même yeux vert que Lily, qui riait en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en regardant la femme magnifique qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Cette femme était la mère de Lily, les yeux bleux s'accordant à ses cheveux blonds, elle ressemblait légèrement à Pétunia. Cependant, Lily se surpris à penser que ni son père, ni sa mère n'avait le long cou qu'avait leur fille Pétunia !

Celle-ci était justement, également présente sur la photo. Elle regardait l'objectif avec un air hautain et les lèvres pincées.

Lily n'aimait pas particulièrement sa sœur, ne la trouvait pas belle non plus ( et pensait pourtant être moins belle que Pétunia) mais elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur en regardant cette photo qui avait été prise lors de sa sixième année à Poulard. Elle regrettait parfois d'avoir été une sorcière, pensant que ce simple fait aurait permis une bien meilleure entente entre elle et sa sœur.

Car c'est depuis que Pétunia avait vu Lily faire des choses étranges dans leur enfance... Après que Sévérus leur avait expliquer qu'elle était une sorcière comme lui... Après que Pétunia ait comprit qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'en faire autant que celle-ci avait été si froide avec Lily.

Jamais plus, elle ne s'était mise à jouer ensemble et Lily s'était irrémédiablement rapproché de Sévérus à cet instant jusqu'au jour où la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée provoquant une séparation encore plus distincte entre les deux sœurs.

Lily était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ni même entendu l'hibou qui toquait au carreaux de sa fenêtre. Un bel hibou au plumage marbré entra avec allure dans la chambre de Lily quand celle-ci lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Une grosse enveloppe était accroché à ses griffes et Lily se demanda bien ce qu'elle contenait.

Quand elle lui eut débarrassé de son fardeau, le bel hibou partit rejoindre la propre chouette de Lily pour profiter du miamhibou que celle-ci n'avait pas encore mangé.

Alors Lily prit avec précaution ce qui semblait être un flacon et le sortit de l'enveloppe. Celui-ci était accompagnée d'un parchemin inscrit d'une écriture longiligne et très masculine. Elle observa d'abord le flacon et y vit des filaments argentées qui avaient l'air d'être ni solide ni liquide. Lily avait une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être et avec plus d'intérêt que jamais, elle se mit à lire la lettre.

_Lily, _

_Je sais que tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant ne changera peut-être pas grand chose à notre relation, mais au point où on en est, je préfère tenter le tout pour le tout et te dire tout simplement ce que j'ai au fond du cœur. _

_Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je reconnais que je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté que quiconque qui avait la particularité d'être...un homme, s'approche de toi et surtout pas Sévérus. La vérité Lily, c'est que j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais totalement différente des autres filles ( et en mieux bien-sûr) et que je n'aurais jamais supporté que la seule fille qui m'intrigue vraiment me passe sous le nez, enfin façon de dire !_

_Alors oui, j'avoue que j'ai joué de mes capacités de dissuasion pour que tous les hommes t'évitent ! _

_Mais je te jure, que jamais je n'avais remarqué ( j'étais sans doute très égocentrique ) que tu n'avais même pas d'amiE ! Et je suis désolée si c'est à cause de moi que tu as dû subir tout ça ! _

_Mais j'imagine que ces vieilles histoires ne sont pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'en veux, et préfère tout se suite te parler de Natacha. _

_Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, toi et moi, je crois que tu avais compris que j'avais un faible pour toi mais tu ne te montrais pas très réceptive... Alors quand nous avons quittés l'école et que j'avais usé à peu près tous mes « plans » pour que tu t'intéresse à moi, sans grand succès, j'ai bien dû admettre qu'on était tout simplement pas compatible. _

_Et j'ai rencontré Natacha... _

_C'est une française qui vient de Beauxbâtons et les choses ont vite évolués avec elle et c'est devenu assez vite sérieux. Mes parents se font vieux et quand ils ont su que j'avais quelqu'un ils m'ont demandés de me marier rapidement car si je ne me dépêchais pas ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir assister un jour à mon mariage et, je t'avoue qu'ils sont un peu vieux-jeu et que c'est très important pour eux. _

_Donc j'ai décidé que j'allais bientôt me fiancer avec Natacha, pas que ce soit une évidence en soi que je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme mais je me sentais plutôt bien avec elle et si ça pouvait faire plaisir à mes parents... _

_Mais Lily, quand je t'ai vu à Ste Mangouste, je te jure que je m'y attendais pas et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai pas voulu t'avouer que j'avais quelqu'un, je crois même que j'avais complètement oublié au moment où je t'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais mais tu me fais perdre tout contrôle et quand on était tous les deux dans la forêt, je savais que si je te disais quoique ce soit je n'aurais plus aucune chance avec toi ! _

_Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirai aussi tragiquement que ce soir là mais je te jure que je te l'aurai avoué et que j'aurai quand même rompu avec Natacha ! _

_Dans le flacon il y a mes souvenirs, si tu as un quelconque doute tu n'as qu'à les consulter et tu y verras comment je voyais les choses à Poudlard et ma relation avec Natacha même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu ai envie de voir ça mais au moins tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas du tout le même avec elle qu'avec toi... Dumbledore voudra certainement te prêter sa pensine si tu le lui demande._

_Laisse nous une chance... _

_James Potter_

Lily respirait fort, si ce qui était dit dans cette lettre était vrai, James avait dû vraiment prendre sur lui même pour lui avouer tout ça. Et malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, Lily ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Natacha semblait terriblement sincère par le fait qu'en aucun cas il n'a essayé de nier qu'il ait eu des sentiments pour elle. Et même si Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie pour cette fille, elle était touchée que James n'ait pas essayer de la berner par n'importe quel mensonge ! Elle se rappelait maintenant de l'hésitation qu'il avait eu à Ste Mangouste quand elle lui avait demandé si Sirius était sa personne de confiance, peut-être pensait-il à Natacha cette fois là ?

Le bel hibou de James semblait attendre impatiemment une réponse, mais Lily ne savait que faire.

D'abord elle regarda le flacon contenant les souvenirs de James avec une irrésistible envie de les regarder mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y verrait et malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour Natacha pour lui avoir remis les pieds sur terre, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui manquer de respect d'une telle sorte ! Elle espérait que jamais que Trévis par exemple ne donnerait ses souvenirs à une autre fille pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait jamais eu la même attitude avec elle qu'avec son ex.

C'était intime... Et Lily ne pouvait pas faire ça, le simple fait que James lui ai proposé était suffisant pour elle, ça voulait bien dire qu'il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher.

Finalement, elle prit un parchemin, et commença à écrire ce qui semblait être une réponse, même si c'était beaucoup plus court que la lettre de James.

_James, _

_J'apprécie beaucoup ta sincérité, même si elle arrive un peu tard... Mais je pense aussi, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, que l'on est pas compatible. Rien ne servirait de le nier, nous sommes trop différent pour entamer une relation et je préfère ( et j'avoue être peut-être égoïste cette fois-ci ) me préserver de toi. Natacha n'est certainement pas la dernière qui m'apprendra des choses sur toi et même si ça me touche beaucoup que tu ai rompu avec ta future fiancée, ça me ferait trop de mal si j'apprenais autre chose de toi. On sait tous les deux à quel point tu te crois au-dessus des lois, je ne tiens pas à l'apprendre une nouvelle fois à mes dépens. _

_Continuons chacun de notre côté, _

_Lily _

Elle relut une dernière fois sa lettre et avec un pincement au cœur, l'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui lui mordilla l'oreille en lui faisant ce qui lui semblait être un clin d'oeil avant de s'envoler.

Ce serait sûrement mieux comme ça. Certes, Lily avait une soudaine envie de vomir d'avoir fait ça mais se sentait tout de même mieux.

Maintenant, elle était presque rassurée sur les intentions qu'avait James à son égard et cela augmentait légèrement sa confiance en elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au véritable fiasco qu'aurait été leur couple si elle avait tenté l'aventure. La seule chose qui aurait certainement marché aurait été le sexe dans leur histoire, et même si Lily pensait que ça pouvait être un bon moteur, elle pensait aussi qu'il fallait tout de même avoir des avis en communs. Et James était bien trop arrogant ! N'était-ce pas un fils à papa très riche ?

D'un côté, il y aurait eu une famille de sang pur, haute bourgeoisie et de l'autre une simple famille de moldu qui avait des revenus modestes. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas marcher ! Et l'image de James coureur de jupon à Poudlard hantait ses pensées.

Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte en ce moment, et qu'il était réellement sincère mais qui garantissait que deux semaines après s'être mit avec Lily, James n'aurait pas été voir ailleurs ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent après cet échange de lettre, et Lily n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de James. Sévérus était passé plusieurs fois la voir mais elle avait finit par mettre fin à leur relation. Il était passé dans un autre camp, un camp que jamais Lily ne pourrait soutenir. Les _mangemorts _! Sévérus lui avait présenté ça comme une proposition d'embauche, Lily, elle, lui avait rétorqué que jamais une sang-de-bourbe se permettrait de tuer d'autre sang-de-bourbe. Et la conversation était close.

Lily se sentait abandonnée, trahie. Elle n'osait à peine regarder la gazette du sorcier pour y voir les nouvelles, de peur de découvrir un meurtre dont Sévérus aurait peut-être été l'auteur.

Sévérus, son grand ami, le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais eu...

Alors pour tout oublier, Lily se lançait à fond dans l'organisation du mariage de sa sœur. Qu'importe le mari qu'elle aura, rien ne pouvait mieux tomber en ce moment que d'aider à faire le plan de table, choisir le répertoire musicale et s'affairer à enfin trouver une tenue de soirée qui conviendrait à la situation pour autant que ça puisse lui faire oublier son ami perdu et James son premier amant.

Le problème était que Lily avait bien du mal désormais à imaginer toute les choses à faire sans qu'il n'y soit possible d'y inclure la moindre petite chose magique.

« Tunie, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que je lance des colombes de ma propre baguette, ça coûterait beaucoup moins cher que d'engager ce vieux con de Patterson pour les faire envoler. »

« Lily, je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit de _magique_ à mon mariage. »

« Mais personne ne le verrait ! »

« LILY »

Pétunia avait le visage déformée par la colère, et Lily préféra ne plus rien dire encouragée par le regard de sa mère. Elle retint donc sa dernière idée qui était de faire boire une potion de polynectar à Vernon pour qu'il ressemble enfin à un véritable prince charmant. Mais à ce même moment, quelque coup sec retentirent à la porte.

« Oh, Lily va voir qui c'est s'il te plait » dit sa mère tout en réfléchissant encore à qui elle allait disposer à sa propre table.

Lily se leva, espérant secrètement que la personne derrière leur porte d'entrée ne serait pas Vernon Dursley.

« Bonjour Lily. »

Albus Dumbledore ! _Albus Dumbledore_ était devant sa porte et lui souriait, son regard d'un bleu profond la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je...oh. Bonjour Professeur ! Je suis très étonnée de vous voir là ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire essayant de masquer l'inquiétude qui montait en elle sur la raison de Dumbledore ici.

_« Faites que ce ne soit pas à cause de James » _pensa-t-elle intérieurement mais elle remarqua que Dumbleodre ne cachait aucune pensine avec lui.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de ma visite Lily, mais j'aimerais te parler. »

Lily avait oublié à quel point il était grand, à quel point son nez était aquilin et à quel point son regard lui donnait l'impression de passer à travers des rayons X.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir, entrez, faites comme chez vous ! » dit-elle en imaginant d'avance la réaction de sa sœur quand elle le verrait.

Dumbledore la suivit donc dans le salon mais personne ne s'y trouvait à part sa mère.

« Oh bonjour Monsieur ! Vous êtes un ami de Lily j'imagine ! »

« Maman c'est le directeur de Poudlard ! » dit Lily avant qu'elle ne commence à poser toutes sortes de questions malvenues.

« Oh, enchantée ! Et bien allez-y asseyez-vous ! Je vais préparer du thé ! »

« Merci beaucoup Madame ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'installant dans l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir brun.

Lily était très étonnée de sa présence dans son salon. Appréciant la singularité de ses vêtements bleu nuit et de son chapeau de sorcier. Elle était sûre qu'aucun de ses canapés n'avait déjà accueillit pareille personne. Elle s'assit en face de lui et attendit que sa mère revienne.

« Tenez, voici le thé. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais rejoindre ta sœur dans le jardin ! »

Lily acquiesça et attendit de nouveau que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

« Lily tu dois bien te demander la raison de ma venue chez toi ! » commença Dumbledore

« J'avoue que oui Professeur. » dit Lily d'une voix étonnamment timide.

« Et bien, en réalité j'ai beaucoup de raisons... Comme tu le sais bien étant donnée ta dernière escapade avec l'auror James Potter, notre monde est en guerre. »

Dumbledore laissa un nouveau silence s'installer et Lily attendit patiemment qu'il évoque la raison de sa venue.

« Seulement vois-tu, comme dans toutes guerres, il y a deux camps. La camp des mangemorts et un autre camp dont je ne préfère ne pas te dire le nom tout de suite à moins que tu acceptes ce que je te propose. » Dumbledore lui sourit puis reprit « Des moldus et des nés-moldus comme toi sont impliqués dans cette guerre. Et j'ose espérer que tu es de notre côté Lily. »

« Heu...bien-sûr. Je ne suis pas dans le camp des mangemorts, ça c'est sûr ! » lança Lily interloquée que Dumbledore laisse entendre une telle chose alors qu'elle pensait amèrement au camp qu'avait choisit Sévérus.

« Voilà qui me rassure, Lily. » un sourire inexplicable s'était installé sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les photos accrochées au mur du salon représentant la famille de Lily. « C'est pour cette raison que j'en viens au fait que tous comme Lord Voldemort, il nous est nécessaire de réunir les sorciers les plus talentueux, de manière à nous défendre efficacement. Comme les moins talentueux pourvu qu'ils aient envie de combattre à nos côtés. Et t'avoir dans nos rangs, Lily Evans viendrait parfaire l'équipe que nous avons déjà. »

Lily rougit, et resta silencieuse un moment, essayant de comprendre dans quoi essayait de l'embarquer Albus Dumbledore.

« En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile, professeur ? »

« Oh, il y a pleins de talents en toi qui nous aiderait ! Mais dans le cas précis, ce qui me serait utile c'est que tu acceptes la mission que je te confie aussi risquée qu'elle soit ! »

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant conscience de l'immense responsabilité que Dumbledore voulait la voir endosser. Mais elle finit presque aussitôt par lever la main pour serrer celle de son ancien professeur comme si elle s'était toujours attendu à le faire. Comme si c'était une évidence, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Je suis des vôtres, professeur ! »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy !**_

_Immersion_

**Chapitre 7 **

« Bienvenue dans l'ordre du phénix ! »

Lily et Dumbledore avait beaucoup parlé ce jour là d'une discussion qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui lorsqu'elle était élève. Il avait tenu à tout de suite lui montrer le quartier général, car il s'excusait de ne pas avoir toujours le temps et craignait que la prochaine fois qu'il l'aurait serait dans un petit moment.

Ils avaient alors transplané sur le perron d'une maison à l'allure très résidentielle. Dumbledore avait tiré sur la corde d'une cloche qui claironna tandis qu'une voix grave d'homme derrière la porte retentissait.

« Déclinez votre identité ! » dit la voix

« Albus Dumbledore, je suis avec une nouvelle recrue, Lily Evans. »

« Très bien, heu... Quand m'avez vous vu la dernière fois? »

« Ce matin. » dit Dumbledore alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le visage d'un homme balafré.

« Enchanté, entrez, soyez la bienvenue chez moi ! » dit-il à l'intention de Lily.

« Je te présente Alastor Maugrey, Lily. » présenta Dumbledore puis il se tourna vers Maugrey « Alastor, j'aimerais que tu présentes Lily au reste du groupe et que tu lui expliques en quoi elle pourrait nous être utile pour le moment. Je dois y aller maintenant. Poudlard m'attend ! »

« Très bien, Albus, très bien. »

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily lui sourit, puis transplana dans un bruit sourd. Alastor, lui, regarda intensément Lily puis la dirigea de sa démarche claudicante vers ce qui semblait être une cuisine.

« C'est dommage le reste du groupe est partie il y a une minute, mais ils vont revenir bientôt. Pour l'instant je te présente donc, Fanck et Alice Londubat, Marlen McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid... »

Tous faisaient des petits signes de la main à Lily et elle leur rendit, reconnaissant par moment quelque personnes telles que Franck et Alice qui était à Poudlard avec elle dans l'année supérieure et Hagrid le garde chasse de l'école. Elle reconnut aussi Dorcas Meadowes, un garçon de Serdaigle qui était dans la même promotion qu'elle.

«... et enfin, Edgar Bones, Giedon Prewett, Elphias Doge, Strugis Podmore, Peter Pettigrow. »

« Salut Lily ! » lança celui-ci avec un grand sourire

« Salut Peter ! Enchantée tout le monde. » dit-elle légèrement intimidée.

« Viens assieds-toi ! » s'exclama Alice, un sourire chaleureux s'étirant sur son visage rond. « Il y a du thé ! »

Lily s'asseya donc autour de la table alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle prit soin de sucrer son thé pour éviter de soutenir leurs regards.

« On ne peut que vous féliciter d'avoir eu le courage de faire parmi de notre « ordre » » dit le dénommé Elphias Doge qui paressait avoir à peu près l'age de Dumbledore. « Nous étions justement en réunion... »

« Sache, que rien de ce qui est dit dans cette maison ne sort de cette maison. Vigilance constante ! Quand vous voulez parler de nos plans entre vous faites en sortes de ne pas en parler en dehors de ces murs car ailleurs on ne peut être sûr de rien ! »

Lily acquiesça les paroles de Maugrey et écouta en silence la discussion des membres de l'ordre prenant acte des différents plans mis en œuvre pour contrer Lord Voldemort. Elle fit très étonnée du pouvoir qu'avait réussi à avoir l'ordre du phénix contre Voldemort.

Enfin, le temps était venu de lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle pour le moment.

« Lily, nous aurions besoin de toi pour ton talent avec les potions ! C'est Alice qui nous a expliqué que tu avais une certaine facilité dans cette matière ! »

« Oh et c'est pas peu dire, c'était l'élève préférée de Slughorn ! » s'écria Alice

« Oui, très bien... Donc, nous aurions aimé que tu nous concoctes du véritasérum, du polynectar et toutes sortes de potion qui pourrait nous être utile dans nos missions. »

Lily soupira, rassurée que sa mission ne soit pas plus compliquée que celles qu'ils parlaient peu de temps auparavant.

« Très bien, il me faudra juste les ingrédients qui me manquent ! »

« Pas de souci, nous te fournirons tous ce que tu as besoin. Nous te demanderons aussi de toujours venir ici pour le préparer ! Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûre qu'ici en ce moment à part Poudlard. Cette maison est soumis au sortilège fidélitas et c'est Dumbledore qui en est le détenteur. » dit Doge avec un air grave.

« D'accord, on fera comme ça alors ! »

Lily se leva comme le reste du groupe, lista les ingrédients dont elle aura besoin, et avec la confirmation qu'ils seront là le lendemain, elle transplana chez elle...

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle souffla profondément.

Trop de choses en tête, trop de pensées qui s'entremêlent, Lily s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à parler à qui que soit ni même à sa propre mère...

Le lendemain, au réveil, Lily se demanda si cette organisation secrète dont la mission était d'affronter Lord Voldemort n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Mais elle fut bien obligée d'admettre la dure réalité lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et quand sa mère lui demanda ce que lui voulait son ancien directeur.

« Oh, rien il veut que je l'aide pour fabriquer une potion ! Il n'a pas le temps de la faire et il sait que je n'ai plus d'emploi alors il a pensé à moi. »dit Lily en mordant dans un toast « D'ailleurs, je vais partir toute la journée, j'ai des courses à faire ! »

Sa mère parut surprise mais ne dit rien. Lily savait à quel point sa mère avait une fierté sans égal en elle. Que Dumbledore avait besoin de sa fille pour une potion ne lui paraissait pas le moins du monde stupide.

Lily prit ses affaires, mit la plus belle robe de sorcière qu'elle avait. Décidée à ne pas trop montrer ses origines moldus au cas où elle rencontrerait par inadvertance des sorciers mal intentionnés. Sa robe était rouge, et lui saillait la taille avec élégance, elle transplana sans plus attendre au QG de l'ordre du phénix.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne vit pas autant de monde que la veille, seul Remus Lupin était là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la veille mais il était évident maintenant qu'elle le voyait qu'il faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix étant donné que Peter Pettigrow était présent la veille. Ce qui voulait dire sans aucun doute que Sirius Black et James Potter y faisait partie également !

« Salut » dit-elle alors que celui-ci lisait le journal sur la table de la cuisine.

« Oh, salut Lily ! J'ai appris que tu était des nôtres maintenant, félicitations, c'est très courageux de ta part ! » dit-il en regardant Lily avec un grand sourire.

Elle répondit à son sourire tandis qu'elle observait à quel point il était difficile de croire que l'homme face à elle avec qui elle avait été préfète à Poudlard était capable de se transformer en loup garou chaque mois. C'était Sévérus qui lui avait fait part de cette affirmation sans qu'elle n'ait jamais su comment il l'avait découvert et Lily éprouvait énormément de compassion pour lui qui se battait avec courage contre la bête qui l'habitait. Heureusement, celui-ci ne savait qu'elle était au courant.

« Tu sais si quelqu'un à laisser des ingrédients pour moi pour faire les potions ? » demanda-t-elle alors

« Heu... oui, ils les ont laissés dans la pièce dans le couloir à droite, il y a tous ce qu'il te faut je crois ! »

« Ok merci »

En effet, il s'y trouvait absolument tout ce qui lui fallait. Alors comme un automate, Lily s'affaira à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. C'est à dire deux potions dont il fallait à chacune à peu près un cycle complet de la lune pour qu'elles soient prêtes, donc environ un mois.

James Potter qui avait finit son service au ministère de la défense à 10h du matin, transplana en compagnie de Sirius en direction de la maison de leur chef auror Alastor Maugrey, pour y commencer un deuxième service dans l'ordre du phénix.

C'est avec un empressement inhabituel qu'il se hâta à entrer dans la cuisine, il savait quel membre l'ordre du phénix avait accueillit la veille et il espérait qu'elle serait là quand il arriverait.

Malheureusement, seul son ami Lunard s'y trouvait, il soupira alors fortement et s'affala sur une chaise aux côtés de son ami. Sirius, lui, s'installa en face et entreprit de faire apparaître deux tasses de café brûlant devant James et lui.

James était si déçu qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à la discussion de ses deux amis sur les dernières nouvelles. Non, lui pensait une fois de plus à Lily Evans.

Dire qu'il avait été malheureux en recevant sa lettre quelques jours auparavant était un euphémisme, la petite lueur qu'il avait habituellement dans les yeux semblaient être partie ailleurs. Dans les yeux de Sirius peut-être, lui semblait plus en forme que jamais.

Il avait tant espéré de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Lily et de ses souvenirs qu'il lui avait confié. Que maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait été hermétique à ces efforts, il ne semblait plus avoir d'espoir pour reconquérir Lily.

Natacha était à jamais partie de son cœur, même les nombreuses lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour essayer de comprendre son si brusque éloignement malgré son aveu de lui préférer Lily, ne l'avait en aucun émut. Natacha semblait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pensait que le fait qu'il l'ait trompé était dû au stress. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, seulement...Tout était si fade depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Lily est arrivée, elle prépare des potions dans la pièce d'à côté ! On va enfin pouvoir savoir si les Lestranges sont dans leur rang Sirius! Grâce au polynectar » lança Remus à Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

« Quoi ? Lily est ici ? » s'exclama James, sortant de sa léthargie soudaine.

« Ah...heu...oui, elle est la-bas. » dit Remus en montrant du doigt la pièce où Lily s'affairait. « Essaie de ne pas trop la perturber »

Mais James n'en avait que faire de ce que lui disait Remus ou même de ce qu'il en pensait. Si Lily était ici, il était inenvisageable qu'il reste dans la cuisine tranquillement.

Il s'élança donc vers la pièce où elle était et toqua doucement à la porte. Celle-ci lui dit d'entrer, et il ne se fit pas prier.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la regarda. Elle était en train de lire son grimoire, ses sourcils était fronçés et elle ne devait pas se douter de qui venait d'entrer.

Il l'a trouvait si belle, qu'il eut un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais la toucher.

« Salut » dit-il seulement d'une voix étrangement grave.

Lily sursauta et se rattrapa au chaudron devant elle en pivotant rapidement pour faire face à celui qui s'était adressé à elle. Celui qu'elle avait alors crut être Remus quand elle avait entendu toqué.

« Oh ! C'est toi ! » dit elle d'une voix basse.

Il acquiesça doucement, le visage grave, le regard intensément tourné vers elle. Elle qui baissait les yeux, trop gênée par cette situation pour dire un mot. Elle croyait ne plus jamais le revoir lorsqu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre de rupture définitive.

« Tu as tous ce qu'il te faut ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

Il voulait simplement lui parler, avoir une conversation normale avec elle.

« Oui, oui, j'ai tout, merci. » répondit-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau pour continuer la préparation de sa potion.

Mais James resta là un moment, adossé sur la porte, regardant Lily comme s'il voulait lui dire autre chose. Mais il ne sut quoi dire qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà dit et repartit donc vers la cuisine sans lui dire quoique ce soit.

Il s'affala de nouveau sur sa chaise et but son café d'un seul trait sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis.

Les heures passèrent, plusieurs membres de l'ordre firent à leur tour leurs apparitions et bientôt Alice Londubat se chargea de préparer le repas pour tous le monde.

C'était devenu une habitude, tous les membres de l'ordre s'étaient liés d'amitié et bien qu'ils auraient pu passer leur repas ailleurs, ils préféraient le passer ensemble pour échanger sur leurs missions. Et avec satisfaction, James vit Alice qui alla inviter Lily à manger avec eux. Et à son plus grand bonheur, elle accepta.

Il fit alors tout pour que la seule chaise de libre se trouve à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle leur fasse honneur de sa présence.

Quand Lily apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, il vit son regard qui cherchait désespérément une autre chaise mais elle se dirigea finalement et certainement à contre cœur vers celle qui était à côtés de James.

« Bonjour tous le monde ! » dit-elle en souriant malgré tout.

Chacun lui répondit avec enthousiasme et tandis que chacun reprenait le fil de leur conversation, Edgar Bones se pencha vers elle avec un air malicieux.

« Alors Lily, on a su comment tu es partie en cavale avec Jamesie ! Ce trou du cul ne veut pas nous dire pour quelle raison les mangemorts l'ont poursuivit ! Tu n'aurais pas ta petite idée ? » dit-il en souriant avec un regard amusé pour James qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus ! » exprima Lily sans un regard pour James et alors qu 'elle espérait que le sujet serait clos, Franck reprit :

« Et tu ne veux pas non plus nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Ni pourquoi James s'est empressé de quitter Natacha dès qu'il était de retour ? »

Tous le monde s'était tut, des visages souriant les regardaient. Lily soutint leur regard avec un air glacial à faire trembler vous-savez-qui mais l'assemblée autour d'elle en souriait d'autant plus.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Occupez-vous de vos culs ! » s'énerva James en se levant.

Franck et Edgar riaient à s'en faire mal aux côté mais Sirius attrapa le bras de James et le força à se rasseoir.

« Attends James, ils rigolent ! » dit-il en l'empêchant de se relever et il se tourna vers les deux seuls qui osait encore rire « Arrêtez un peu ! On a une nouvelle recrue et vous lui donnez déjà envie de s'en aller ! Et James n'a de compte à rendre à personne en ce qui concerne Natacha ! »

Lily observait Sirius avec gratitude tandis que tous les autres se turent en s'excusant auprès de Lily.

« Ne nous juge pas trop sévèrement Lily ! On a juste besoin de rire de temps en temps » lui expliqua Franck en s'échappant à sa femme qui voulait lui donner une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ce qui s'est passé entre James et Lily ! » dit Alice en fronçant ses sourcils.

Pour autant, plus personne n'osa faire de remarque et la fin du repas fut sonné par le départ de plusieurs membres.

« Faut que je retourne au ministère, j'ai des tas de rapports à faire ! » s'excusa Edgar à Alice alors qu'il refusait une dernière part de gâteau.

« Moi je vais me coucher ! J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, j'en peux plus ! » dit à son tour James

« Je te suis » dit alors Sirius

Et ils transplanèrent alors, James envoyant un regard discret à Lily avant de disparaître.

Celle-ci se trouvait maintenant seule avec Alice. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien puis Lily finit par se remettre au travail.

Lily venait tous les jours au QG pour surveiller sa potion et y ajouter des ingrédients quand le moment était venu. Parfois, ses talents de guérisseuses étaient mis à contribution, et après la demande de Dumbledore, elle s'évertuait à concocter des potions de pimentine, de poussos, des flacons d'antidote à la plupart des maléfice connus, des pâtes pour soigner des brûlures, mais aussi des potions d'amnésie, un philtre d'amour du nom d'amortentia, des philtre de confusion, des solutions de force, une potion d'enflure et elle entreprit même d'élaborer une potion félix félicis qui, elle le savait, mettrait 6 mois à se préparer.

Tant et si bien que bientôt, toute une étagère fut remplie de flacons en tout genre. La pharmacie de l'ordre du phénix était pratiquement au point.

Et chaque matin, Lily avec une satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, s'empressait de retournait dans son atelier de potions pour en concocter encore et encore.

Et chaque matin, Lily espérait y croiser un certain brun. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le simple fait de le voir la contentait énormément même s'ils n'échangeait plus aucune parole depuis l'incident de la dernière fois.

Un matin, quand Lily arriva au QG, elle y vit James, Sirius et Edgar qui l'attendait. Edgar semblait mal en point et James s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Lily, il faut que tu l'aide, on était en mission pour l'ordre à pré-au-lard et Edgar s'est fait attaqué ! On la retrouvé dans les toilettes de la tête du sanglier ! »

Lily observa Edgar. Il avait une énorme brûlure sur le torse et sa gorge semblait se serrer de plus en plus, l'asphyxiant lentement.

«Allongez le sur la table ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers sa pharmacie.

Elle y prit une pâte contre les brûlures et un bézoard, seul antidote qu'elle pensait capable d'agir contre le poison qu'il avait du ingérer sans le savoir à la tête du sanglier. Elle revint à la cuisine, ouvrit la bouche d'Edgar, et lui enfonça dans la gorge le bézoard.

Edgar parvint peu à peu à respirer comme avant.

« Merlin, Lily ! T'as géré ! J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir ! » s'exclama Sirius les yeux écarquillés.

Lily sourit timidement, et ne laissa pas Edgar reprendre ses esprits. Elle remonta le sweat-shirt sur son torse et appliqua la crème sur ses brûlures qui s'étendait de sa gorge à l'estomac.

« Comment il lui ont fait ça ? » demanda James en regardant les mains de Lily s'affairer sur le torse d'un autre homme que lui.

« Je pense que c'est la potion qui lui a brûlé de l'intérieur. Heureusement, vous êtes arrivé vite, elle aurait pu tout détruire sur son passage. » dit-elle, en regardant James dans les yeux. Chose qu'elle n'avait osé faire depuis si longtemps.

« J'ai connu des choses plus désagréable dans ma vie ! » dit enfin Edgar en levant la tête observant avec un sourire enjôleur les mains de Lily qui glissait sur son torse.

James lança un regard emplit de colère à Edgar, il ne supportait pas de voir Sa Lily toucher un autre homme et encore moins que celui-ci y prenne du plaisir.

« Je pense que ça suffit comme ça, non ? » dit James en retirant rapidement les mains de Lily du torse d'Edgar.

« Oui...oui, je pense que ça a fait effet ! Il n'y a plus rien... » dit celle-ci à voix basse n'osant plus affronter le regard de James.

Edgar et Sirius observait l'échange avec un air amusé. Le souffrant reposa sa tête contre la table en ricanant

« Et après ils nous disent qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux ! » dit celui-ci.

James et Lily ne dirent rien. Et Lily eut encore un accès de gratitude pour Sirius lorsque celui-ci détourna la conversation.

« Mais qui a pu faire ça ? J'ai vu personne mettre quelque chose dans son verre ! »

Plusieurs théories furent mentionnées, mais étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes probables, aucun suspect ne put être nommé.

Noël arrivait à grand pas et avant lui, le mariage de Pétunia qui serait célébré le 20 décembre 1982. Lily avait déjà tout préparé, sa robe était prête, sa coiffure avait été décidée avec la coiffeuse de sa ville et elle avait expliqué à Alice et aux autres membres qui étaient présents dont James, qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là du week-end en raison du mariage de sa sœur.

Seul une chose continuait de l'agacer : les incessantes demandes de sa mère en ce qui concerne son cavalier.

« Mais je n'ai pas de cavalier, maman ! Qui veut-tu que je prenne? » s'énerva Lily pour la énième fois.

« Et bien je ne sais pas mais tu vas avoir l'air idiote ! Toutes tes cousines auront des cavaliers, et si tu me permettais de t'en attribuer un, tu ne sera pas la fille qui se retrouvera toute seule à table alors que tous les couples seront partis danser. » s'obstina sa mère en fronçant les sourcils « Enfin Lily tu vas bientôt avoir 23 ans ! Il faut bien que tu te trouves quelqu'un, non ? »

Pour seul réponse, Lily lui attribua un regard noir. Elle détourna les talons et entreprit à coup de baguette magique à décorer la salle où aurait lieu la réception. Elle se trouvait dans un beau château au style médiéval, un énorme parc l'entourait et une forêt venait parfaire le tableau.

Pétunia aurait eut le rôle de la princesse dans un beau conte de fée si elle n'avait pas eut Vernon comme prince...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily et sa mère n'avait rien dit à Pétunia sur le moyen qu'elles auraient pour décorer la salle. Il fallait mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien !

Le soir, Lily se reposait, seule dans sa chambre, laissant retomber la tension qui régnait dans la maison à la veille des festivités lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un hibou, autre que sa chouette à elle, l'attendait dans sur la cage, une lettre à la patte. Un hibou, qu'elle finissait par bien connaître...

Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir le parchemin plié en quatre pour y lire un minuscule mot.

_Nos nuits à la belle étoile me manquent..._

_J.P._

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, inconsciemment Lily avait serré la lettre contre elle, se remémorant avec nostalgie leur nuits enlacés sous la tente. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné à cet instant pour revenir en arrière ! Et qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que James quelque minutes auparavant avait pensé si fort à elle qu'il lui avait envoyé son hibou !

Une envie irrépressible de lui répondre « _A moi aussi » _était venue à Lily mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait le cran de le faire. Dieu ! Ce qu'elle ne se comprenait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de réaction et en même temps l'ignorer à ce point ?!

Mais soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle chercha d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre son petit briquet qui appartenait à son père et le mit dans une enveloppe.

_Pense à faire le feu..._

_L.E._

Voilà, c'était une bonne alternative. Au moins, elle n'avouait pas complètement que celui-ci lui manquait à elle aussi et elle espérait qu'il prendrait son mot avec humour. Et elle renvoya immédiatement sa propre chouette, laissant un peu de repos à l'hibou de James.

Gardant la lettre de James à côté d'elle, elle s'installa sur le lit en se remémorant tous ses moments passés avec lui. Avec le recul, même leur petite dispute du premier baiser auprès du feu la faisait sourire. Elle se rappelait combien James s'était énervé quand elle lui avait parlé de Trévis et combien elle avait eut peur de se retrouver seule tout à coup. Alors qu'elle somnolait, sa chouette revint vite par la fenêtre et se déposa gentiment sur l'épaule de Lily ce qui la réveilla d'un coup.

_J'essayais justement de provoquer une étincelle..._

_J.P._


	8. Chapter 8

_Immersion _

**Chapitre 8**

_J'essayais justement de provoquer une étincelle..._

_J.P._

Ce matin là, Lily se dépêcha de prendre sa douche avant de se rendre chez sa coiffeuse. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormit du tout et eut le sentiment que c'était réellement le cas. Le dernier mot de James l'avait transpercé comme une visseuse acharnée durant toute la nuit !

A son retour, elle s'aperçut que de nombreux convives venus de loin était déjà là. Il était pratiquement midi et étant donné qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas revêtu de sa robe, elle préféra transplaner directement dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'on la voit avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Elle enfila sa longue robe noire qui décolletait élégamment sa poitrine et entreprit de se maquiller en traçant le contour de ses yeux à l'aide d'un eye-liner.

Lily se trouvait jolie, ses cheveux tombaient sublimement sur sa nuque en formant de belles anglaises et une belle parure entourait son cou et ornait ses oreilles de belles émeraudes.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin après avoir enfiler ses talons, elle découvrit quelques unes de ses cousines et sa tante qui discutaient gaiement avec la mère de Lily.

Celle-ci avait préparé des amuse-bouches pour les invités qui étaient venus plus tôt que prévu et ces plats faisait office de repas de midi.

Lily salua les membres de sa famille dont certains qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années et grignota quelques toasts salés.

« Salut Lily ! Ça fait si longtemps ! » dit une de ses cousines en enlaçant Lily dans ses bras. « Ton pensionnat en écosse nous a fait ratés nos plus belles années de nos vies ! »

Lily lui rendit son étreinte en souriant gaiement. Sa cousine Mary était la seule qui avait exactement le même âge qu'elle. Si bien que durant son enfance, c'était avec elle qu'elle passait le plus de temps aux repas de famille. Elles étaient presque sœur de cœur avant Poudlard, mais bien-sûr, Mary ne savait pas que Lily était une sorcière et elle considérait donc, comme la plupart des gens que Lily était en pensionnat dans une école d'Art.

« Oui, j'avoue qu'on a toujours pas été en boite ensemble comme on se l'était promis ! » répondit Lily en riant

Mary souriait à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis elle prit Lily par le bras et l'attira vers ses autres cousines.

« Tu as vu comment Sabrina a grandie ! Elle a déjà 16 ans Lily ! »

Lily prit dans ses bras la jeune fille en la congratulant des plus beaux compliments sur sa beauté. Elle était heureuse de revoir ses cousines, et était fière de voir à quel point elles pouvaient être belles. Mary était brune, aux yeux intensément sombres, son visage était harmonieux et son corps ressemblait à celui de Lily. Sabrina était la petite sœur de Mary, Lily n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bien la connaître mais elle ressemblait énormément à Mary. Quant à Hortensia, la plus grande des trois sœurs, elle, avait le même âge que Pétunia et Lily savait qu'elles entretenaient toujours de très bons rapports. Celle-ci était blonde aux yeux bleus comme la mère de Lily. Mais Lily sentait qu'Hortensia n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que ses sœurs à saluer Lily, sans doute Pétunia y était encore pour quelque chose.

« Alors ma chère petite nièce ! Comme tu as changé ! Tu es magnifique ! Une rousse comme on en a jamais vu ! » lui dit sa tante, sœur de sa mère en posant ses mains sur le visage de Lily.

« Merci, tata Selma ! » répondit Lily en s'écartant légèrement de l'emprise de sa tante.

Dire que sa tante et sa mère se ressemblaient était un euphémisme, elles étaient à tout point semblables, pire que si elles avaient étaient jumelles !

« Salomé ! » Dit tanta Selma en se tournant vers la mère de Lily « Dis-moi que tu leur as attribué des cavaliers, mes filles s'en font une fête depuis le mariage nous as été annonçés ! »

« Oh oui, elles en auront ! Qu'elles n'aient pas peur, il se trouve que Vernon a beaucoup de cousins qui sont aussi célibataires ! »

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels, avoir pour cavalier un cousin de Vernon aurait été la pire punition de sa vie. Elle était heureuse que sa mère n'ait pas insisté pour lui en attribuer un. Quelle idée stupide, cette tradition d'attribuer des cavaliers aux célibataires !

L'heure tournait rapidement ce jour là, si bien qu'il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la mairie pour célébrer le mariage de Pétunia.

Lily, qui n'avait pas le permis voiture, monta dans une des autos de la famille de Vernon à qui il leur restait une place.

Étroitement serrée entre deux baleineaux qui la regardait avec une lueur bestiale dans les yeux, Lily trouvait le trajet très inconfortable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle aurait préférée être étroitement serrée contre un beau brun décoiffé. Lui qui voulait provoquer une étincelle, il avait réussi haut la main ! Lily ne cessait de penser à lui depuis son petit mot de la veille au soir.

La cérémonie à la mairie se passa bien, mais Lily eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua la tête de sa cousine Mary quand elle vit de plus près le visage bouffie de Vernon.

Par contre, Pétunia, elle, était magnifique ! Sa robe blanche lui allait à merveille et sa belle coiffure gommait l'impression qu'elle avait un long cou.

A l'église, il n' y avait presque plus de place pour s'asseoir tant il y avait de monde ! Et Lily s'empêcha avec difficulté de bailler pendant le sermon monocorde de l'homme d'église.

L'allée centrale était décorée de belles fleurs mauves, des pétunias bien évidemment !

« L'union en ces lieux saints est une bénédiction de Dieu. Remémorez-vous toujours la promesse que vous êtes sur le point de vous faire en pensant à cette cérémonie. Remémorez-vous, et vous avez pour témoin toute cette belle et grande famille, que c'est l'amour qui vous a amené devant cet autel et que Rien ne peut détruire cet amour ! »

Lily frissonait, elle avait froid, se retournant discrètement pour voir le visage des personnes présentes. Elle vit son oncle Alfred, élégamment habillé qui tenait sa femme par la main. John, leur fils était assis quelques rangs derrière avec ce qui semblait être sa fiancée. Le nez haut, l'air pincé, Lily ne voyait pas ce que son cousin pouvait aimé en elle.

Il y avait beaucoup de visages que Lily ne connaissait pas et tout au fond, appuyé contre le mur à côté des lourdes portes de l'Eglise, elle remarqua un ravissant jeune homme dont elle ne pouvait pas voir les traits de si loin mais qui, elle était sûre, devait être très beau garçon étant donné l'attitude négligente qu'il arborait alors que tout en lui de son costume à ses chaussures devait valoir une petite fortune.

Lily se retourna, ne voulant pas paraître déplacée, mais elle se promit de le chercher du regard dès qu'il serait au vin d'honneur !

Or, lorsque Lily et tous les autres invités, sortirent après avoir entendu le traditionnel « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château où le vin d'honneur serait servit sur une belle terrasse qui donnait sur le parc, Lily ne revit point le jeune homme qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil.

Quelque peu désappointées, elle s'avança tout de même vers sa sœur pour la féliciter, elle et son désormais « mari », comme il était coutume de le faire puis alla s'asseoir en compagnie de ses cousines Mary et Sabrina, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de tous ce qui s'était passés pendant toutes ses années sans s'être vus et rirent beaucoup sur le mari de Pétunia.

« J'espère que les cavaliers que ta mère a choisi pour nous n'auront pas la même tête que ce Vernon ! »chuchota Mary avec un sourire espiègle « Quelle idée elle a eut ! Il l'a mis enceinte c'est pas possible autrement qu'elle ait voulu se marier avec lui ! »

Lily qui riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes, enchérit sur le récit de son aversion pour son beau-frère.

« Il travaille dans une entreprise de perceuse ! Tu verrais comment il est quand il en parle ! On dirait qu'il en est amoureux ... » murmura Lily en imitant le visage idiot de Vernon.

« Peut-être que perceuse est un nom de code pour un de leur objet sexuel ! Franchement tu t'imagine Tunie avec ce machin là au lit ? »

Lily se cachait le visage tellement elle riait, elle se tourna vers la forêt là où elle était sûre que personne ne remarquerait son état d'hilarité quand elle vit un magnifique cerf. Lily aurait juré que c'était le même que celui qu'elle avait vu quand elle était en escapade avec James.

Elle voulut le montrer à ses cousines mais celles-ci en allant se servir un autre verre, s'étaient fait accostée par un vieil oncle en commun.

Lily, intriguée, ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner en direction du cerf qui ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que Lily vienne à son encontre.

Quand elle arriva enfin à proximité, celui-ci s'éloigna en profondeur de la forêt. Lily n'osait pas le suivre. Elle ne savait pas si cet animal était dangereux. Pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il avait l'air totalement inoffensif et son regard lui paraissait étrangement familier. Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda Lily en tournant la tête vers elle, comme s'il l'incitait à le suivre. Et Lily, piquée par la curiosité s'élança dans sa direction, persuadée que de toute façon personne ne remarquerait qu'elle était partie si bien-sur elle revenait dans quelques minutes.

Pendant un moment, elle ne le vit plus. Il s'était tellement enfoncé dans les arbres, qu'elle l'avait perdu. S'apprêtant à repartir, elle sursauta en voyant un homme assit sur une énorme pierre. Les mains posées derrière lui, il regardait Lily d'un air amusé.

« James ? » Lily criait presque, complètement interloquée par le garçon qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle.

Il lui sourit et se leva pour l'approcher.

« Non, non, non, non ! » s'écria rapidement Lily « Qui me dit que c'est toi et que ce n'est pas une ruse de tu-sais-qui ? »

« Alors pose-moi une question ! » dit simplement James en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé ornait son visage.

Lily frissonna presque en l'entendant parler, tous ses sens étaient en éveils depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il était si beau ! Habillé avec un superbe costume noir, et d'une chemise italienne blanche au col noir, Lily reconnut le bel inconnu dans l'église.

« Quel est le nom de la personne qui nous a prit dans sa voiture quand on faisait du stop ? » demanda Lily

« Harry, mais pose moi une autre question ! Les mangemorts peuvent savoir ça maintenant si Sirius et... S'ils nous ont trouvés, les mangemorts ont peut-être su ça aussi ! »

« Rien que le fait que tu me parles comme ça me prouve que c'est toi James ! » dit Lily en baissant le ton de sa voix.

« Non ! Et si jamais un mangemort prend mon apparence et veut te forcer à révéler des informations ! Tu te laisseras faire aussi facilement ? N'aie confiance en personne Lily ! Pose-moi une autre question ! »

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels mais réfléchit à ce qu'un mangemort ne pourrait pas savoir.

« Qu'avons-nous fait chez Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en ayant peur de sa réponse.

« Nous avons dîner avec lui, pris une bonne douche et ...nous avons fait l'amour. » dit James en l'observant, ses yeux chocolats plantés dans les yeux émeraudes de Lily.

Lily sentit ses joues prendre feu, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ce silence pesant s'installer.

« Où est passé ce cerf ? Et pourquoi tu es là ? Il est passé quelque chose aux membres de l'ordre ? »

Lily vit James inspirer fortement, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais, il mit un certain moment à répondre.

« Les membres de l'ordre vont bien... »

Il avait cette voix inexplicable qui faisait penser à Lily qu'il voulait dire énormément de choses mais qu'il n'osait pour elle ne sait quelle raison.

« Lily, laisse-nous une chance, je t'en supplie ! »

Il s'était empressé de sortir cette phrase comme s'il avait eu du mal à la dire et regardait Lily avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

« James, je... c'est le mariage de ma sœur là ! Les invités vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas ! » dit précipitamment Lily en n'osant pas le regarder tant le regard de James avait redoublé la fréquence de son propre rythme cardiaque.

« Alors invite-moi ! » murmura James en lui prenant le bras.

« C'est une famille de moldus ! Tu ne te trouverais pas un peu mal à l'aise parmi eux ? »

« Mon père travaille au ministère des moldus, Lily, son rôle est de les aider à faire face à Voldemort, il se fait passer pour un moldus ! Depuis que je suis petit comme ça... » il montra avec ses mains la taille d'un petit garçon «... je vais à des repas de collègues avec lui ! Je me sentirai parfaitement à ma place avec ta famille ! »

Et Lily se rappela avec quelle aisance James avait parlé à Harry.

« Ok, ok, les moldus tu connais, je te crois ! Mais, moi, je n'ai pas forcément envie que toute ma famille te voit ! Ils vont forcément s'imaginer qu'on est ensemble ! » raisonna Lily en ne voulant pas froisser James qui, elle le voyait, avait déjà tout prévu.

Il lui rappelait l'adolescent qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait toujours des idées plus folles les unes que les autres et n'avait jamais peur de les mettre en action.

James avait envie de répondre « et alors ? » mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Lily voulait entendre.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'on est juste amis ! Et c'est presque vrai de toute façon, non ? »

Le regard qu'il lançait à Lily était presque comique. Il essayait de la convaincre qu'ils étaient presque amis, seulement, elle savait que ce serait difficile à faire croire avec les regards qu'il avait l'habitude de lui lancer.

« Tu es venu ici juste pour me voir ? » demanda alors Lily

« Ca te paraît bizarre ? » dit-il en guise de réponse

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais... » soupira Lily mais elle fut coupée par une voix féminine qui venait de derrière elle.

« Ah tu es là Lily, on te cherchait partout ! Ton oncle Alfred m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu partir par là ! » l'interrompit Mary quelque peu essoufflée. « Oh, tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

Le regard de Mary s'était tournée vers James, et l'expression qu'elle avait à cet instant laissait deviner que James ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pour une raison que Lily ignorait, elle avait soudain, une féroce envie claquer sa cousine !

« Heu...oui, c'est... » dit Lily désarçonnée par ce brusque changement de plans.

« James Potter ! Son cavalier ! » dit-il tout sourire en lui tendant une main.

Mary lui serra la main, la déception se lisant sur son visage de comprendre que le plus bel homme de cette soirée était le cavalier de Lily.

Lily, elle, regardait James avec une colère non dissimulée.

« Et, pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés là ? » demanda-t-elle soudain étonnée.

« Oh ! Je me suis perdu en suivant les voitures et j'ai dû passer par la forêt ! Heureusement Lily est venu me chercher ! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'excuse ignoble qu'il lui avait sorti. Il avait beau dire qu'il savait se comporter en société moldus, cet incident venait de prouver que Lily avait raison.

« Oui, James a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation ! » enchérit Lily.

James lui sourit et Lily leva les yeux aux ciels une fois que Mary reprenait la direction de la terrasse. Ils la suivirent en silence et s'avancèrent là où les invités se tenaient.

Lily était pris au piège, sachant que maintenant que James avait eu le culot d'affirmer qu'il était son cavalier, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rester toute la soirée.

« Où sont les mariées ? » lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille, une fois qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le même banc que Lily et ses cousines avaient occupés.

Elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête l'endroit où sa sœur et son mari se trouvait et James se leva rapidement. Lily ne le suivit pas, trop apeurée de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire si elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

Elle le vit s'avancer vers Pétunia, lui faire un baise main et elle entendit un audible « Toutes mes félicitations » puis après avoir serré brièvement la main de Vernon, il repartit en direction de Lily.

Quelques regards se tournèrent à son passage, Mary le fixait de loin alors qu'elle parlait avec la mère de Lily.

Pétunia semblait complètement ahurie par James, et Lily vit que Vernon venait de lui parler à l'oreille sans doute pour lui demander qui était cet homme. Quand Pétunia aperçut que James s'était rassis à côté de Lily, celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et détourna la tête avec un regard noir. Lily aurait presque eut envie rire si James ne venait pas de se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle avait remarqué que Pétunia, en dépit de s'être mariée à l'instant, avait apprécié la beauté de James.

Lily prit soin que personne ne pouvait les entendre, quand elle prit sa voix glaciale qu'elle avait toujours en ces circonstances.

« Je vais te tuer James ! »

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais invité si je ne t'avais pas forcé la main ! »dit James simplement en la regardant en coin.

« Bien-sûr que non ! » dit Lily d'une voix un peu plus forte

« Je sais que je t'ai fais de la peine, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu ne m'apprécies pas après ce qui s'est passé. »

Sa voix était basse mais tranchante comme une lame de couteau. Et Lily le trouva cruel de ressortir ça pour la faire taire. Elle se leva, sans un regard pour lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes, là où elle était sûre qu'il ne la suivrait pas.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et souffla un grand coup, faisant preuve d'une extrême maîtrise d'elle même pour ne pas taper de toutes ses forces dans la porte.

Elle finit par ressortir quelques minutes après, ne voulant pas laisser ce fou sans surveillance avec sa famille.

Quand elle se retrouva dans la salle où les tables avaient été dressés. Elle ne trouva bien évidemment personne, tout le monde était encore sur la terrasse. A part sa mère qui s'affairait à rajouter une assiette et une chaise sur l'une des tables rondes. Quand elle vit Lily, elle se précipita vers elle avec un air très enthousiaste.

« Lily, ma chérie ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais un cavalier, Mary m'a dit qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver le château. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà ajouté son assiette comme ça personne ne remarquera qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne ! »dit elle avec un air absolument ravi. « Par contre faut que je dise au traiteur qu'il prépare une assiette de plus »

Et elle s'éloigna en ne laissant pas le temps à sa fille de s'expliquer.

Quand elle retourna sur la terrasse, Lily le vit en grande conversation avec son propre père. Avec un soupçon de panique, elle s'avança vers eux d'une démarche énergique.

« Viens ma fille chérie ! » dit son père quand il la vit enfin, James lui faisant un sourire timide par dessus l'épaule de son père « Je viens de rencontrer ton ami, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui ! »

Lui aussi avait l'air heureux, remarqua Lily. Quant à James, il semblait aux anges, et Lily remarqua avec colère qu'il regardait Lily avec un aire parfaitement désireux qui ne pouvait laisser place au doute quant à leur soi-disante amitié.

« Oui, c'est un vieil ami de Poudlard, on s'était perdus de vue et puis on s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! »dit Lily en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché, comme si James n'était qu'un simple « vieil ami »

« Oh vous avez travaillé avec Lily alors ? »demanda le père de Lily en se tournant vers James

« Heu...non, j'étais un patient » dit James en cherchant ses mots, ne sachant apparemment pas s'il pouvait dire des choses en rapport avec la magie au père de Lily ou pas.

« Papa, c'est un auror » murmura Lily pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Ah d'accord, et ils font quoi déjà ? »

« C'est une sorte de policier... » dit Lily en regardant James qui acquiesçait.

« Et comment se fait-il que je ne savais pas que tu avais invité quelqu'un ? » demanda Mr Evans « Ta mère me l'aurait dit si tu avais un cavalier, elle arrêtait pas de me bassiner avec ça ! »

« C'est de ma faute, je ne pensais pas pouvoir venir ! » s'excusa James « Mais Lily m'avait dit à quel point s'était important pour elle que je vienne alors j'ai finalement poser un jour de congé et je lui ai fait la surprise. »

Lily crut s'étouffer. Elle regarda avec un œil absent son père acquiescer avec un large sourire et dire :

« Bien, très bien ! »

Et il s'éloigna, appelé par un de ses frères.

A ce moment là, Lily ne put s'empêcher de taper l'arrière de la tête de James avec force.

« Hé ! » s'écria-t-il en se protégeant la tête

« Ne redis plus jamais une de ses conneries pareilles ! » s'énerva Lily « C'est mon père ! J'estime que c'est à moi de lui faire comprendre qui est important pour moi et qui ne l'est pas ! »

James soupira et regarda au sol.

« Je voulais juste faire bonne impression, c'est tout ! Excuse-moi... »

Lily ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand elle le vit comme ça. S'excuser, était devenu courant pour James depuis quelques temps. Or, jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'excuser à Poudlard.

Et sans en croire ses propres pensées, Lily trouvait que c'était tout de même très courageux de la part de James de tenter de s'immiscer dans sa famille de la sorte.

Elle était sûre que jamais un homme ne pourrait se battre pour elle comme James Potter le faisait.

« Bon allez viens, je vais te présenter ma mère ! » dit enfin Lily en reprenant une voix douce.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et parut même étonné quand Lily passa un bras autour du sien mais se laissa diriger vers sa mère sans broncher.

Lily était incontestablement quelqu'un de très complexe !


	9. Chapter 9

_Immersion _

**Chapitre 9**

L'Echo de la musique se répercutait avec force sur les murs du château. La piste de danse été remplies de couples qui dansaient avec un brin de folie. L'alcool avait fait son chemin dans les veines des invités au mariage de Pétunia et Vernon. Et tous le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était un mariage réussi.

La famille Dursley comme la famille Evans s'entendait plutôt bien malgré leur apparences tout à fait contraire.

En effet, on ne pouvait nier que les Evans était charmants...

Lily et James étaient, eux, assis autour d'une table l'un à côté de l'autre. Plus personnes d'autres ne les entouraient. Mary, la cousine de Lily, et son cavalier, qui à la grande déception de celle-ci avait un physique ingrat, dansaient. Si Mary n'était pas attirée par lui, elle semblait au moins s'amuser. Quant aux deux autres personnes qui étaient assises à leur table, ils étaient un jeune couple de la famille de Vernon et étaient partis prendre l'air.

James et Lily, tous comme le reste des invités, avaient bu beaucoup de champagne et de coupe de vins. Et cette sensation d'ébriété avaient apparemment réussie à les rapprocher.

En effet, James avait collé sa chaise à celle de Lily et avait entouré ses épaules de son bras.

Celle-ci ne semblait même pas s'en formaliser ! Ils regardaient tous deux la piste d'un air absent.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller danser ? » tenta une nouvelle fois celui-ci.

« Je n'aime pas danser, James ! » répéta Lily en ne détachant pas son regard des danseurs.

« Et quand tu vas te marier tu feras comment ? Tu embaucheras une fille pour le faire à ta place ? » ricana James en la bousculant légèrement pour la taquiner.

« Peut-être que je ne marierai pas... » dit la belle rouquine en guise de réponse.

« Impossible ! »

Lily leva alors les yeux vers lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de lui dire. James avait tout simplement l'air catégorique.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que moi je compte me marier ! »

Lily soupira en laissant échapper un rire.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle amusée.

James ne dit rien, trop étonnée par le comportement de Lily ses derniers temps avec lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle riait simplement à ce qu'il disait sans prendre l'habituel masque de froideur ?

Une seule chose lui restait à faire : essayer de la provoquer encore un petit peu.

« Je me demande juste comment sera notre mariage ! Ça sera difficile de caser une famille de sorcier avec la tienne sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien... Et puis les traditions ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes... »

Sa voix se voulait très sérieuse, presque comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

« James ? »

Il leva alors les yeux pour la regarder, elle semblait avoir reprit son habituel masque glacial. Il la questionna du regard.

« Arrête ton petit jeu, tu veux ? »

Puis elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les gens qui dansaient en faisant une haie d'honneur aux mariés. Étrangement, elle se sentait à sa place aux côté de Potter. Comme si c'était naturel, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée par son comportement.

« Ta mère n'arrête pas de nous regarder, tu crois qu'elle se méfie de moi ? » reprit James d'une voix amusée.

Lily observa également sa mère, elle était effectivement en train de les regarder. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle vit sa fille tourner la tête vers elle, elle lui fit un léger signe de main comme si elle voulait la saluer. Lily haussa des épaules en se tournant vers James.

« J'imagine qu'elle doit se faire des idées sur notre relation... D'ailleurs enlève ta main de mes épaules, ça ne fait pas vraiment amis si tu fais ça ! » sa voix était à nouveau sèche et tranchante.

« Ah d'accord, excuse-moi... »

La main de James s'enleva alors de ses épaules, retirant une source de chaleur qui procurait à Lily beaucoup de bien pour finalement se poser sur sa cuisse.

« James ! » s'énerva-t-elle en repoussant violemment sa main.

« Bah quoi ? Personne ne voit ma main ! A moins que ta mère ait des rayons X à la place des yeux ? » se défendit James en remettant sa main sur la cuisse de Lily.

Celle-ci soupira en enlevant encore une fois la main de James. Il était à peu près 5 heures du matin et quelques personnes étaient déjà partis, Lily songea sérieusement à faire la même chose.

« Je suis fatiguée James, je crois que je vais y aller ! » dit-elle alors en se levant

« Lily, je t'ai dit que tu étais très belle ce soir ? » demanda James en se levant à son tour.

« Oh oui, une bonne douzaine de fois ! » soupira Lily devant le regard plein de désir de James qui la troublait tant.

Il la prit par la taille et la détailla plus intensément encore si c'était possible.

« Cette robe te va tellement bien... »reprit-il alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser.

« James, on est toujours dans une salle remplie de ma famille et on est soi-disant ami, tu te souviens ? »

« Si on est _soi-disant _ami, on est quoi en vrai pour toi ? »

« En vrai ? C'est simple on est rien du tout, mais si on était quelque chose ce serait plus près d'ennemi que d'autre chose ! »

James parut légèrement blessé, mais l'alcool dans ses veines le poussait à ne pas abandonner.

« Moi si tu m'avais posé la question, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'on était plus proche d'être un couple que des amis. »

Lily ricana en le devançant vers la porte de sortie, mais James continua.

« Arrête Lily, tu ne trompes personne ! Personne n'a crut à notre soi-disante amitié, il n'y a que toi qui aimerait y croire ! »

Elle frissonna, surprise du ton qu'avait employé James et pria pour que la musique soit si forte que personne ne l'ait entendu. Elle sortie de la salle en respirant avec plaisir l'air frais et pur du dehors.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle entendit un bruit qui ressemblait au son qu'émettait un briquet dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit James qui s'était allumé une cigarette.

« Tu fumes, toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise

« Seulement quand je suis énervé... »

Il ne la regardait pas, son regard était envoyé au loin comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer quelques runes compliquées. Soudain, il s'avança vers l'entrée du parc avec l'intention de vouloir partir mais après quelques mètres, il se retourna vers Lily avec un air impatient et très arrogant au visage.

« Bah alors, tu viens ou pas ? » dit-il après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette.

« Venir où ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ? »

Sa voix était sarcastique, il semblait si sûr de lui que Lily sentit une boule de colère se former dans sa gorge.

« Vas-y, toi ! Je vais dire au-revoir à tous le monde ! » dit-elle d'une voix basse et pourtant parfaitement audible « Je ne te retiens pas... »

« Je viens de dire au-revoir à tes parents et je leur ai dis que je te raccompagnais !Tous le monde te croit déjà partie ! »

« Parce que tu as dis au-revoir à tous le monde ? » demanda Lily d'une voix soudain anxieuse.

« Oui, enfin presque, j'ai dit au-revoir aux mariées et fait un signe de main aux autres ! »

« Et personne ne t'as demandé pourquoi je ne venais pas leur dire moi-même au-revoir ? »

« Je leur ai juste dit que t'étais très fatiguée et que tu m'attendais dehors... »

Lily aurait voulu crier sa rage, mais elle savait que quelques invités étaient dehors derrière elle et elle ne voulait pas avoir à leur donner des raisons de parler sur elle. Tout le monde, maintenant devait être persuadés que Lily sortait avec James. Elle le haïssait !

« T'as pas l'impression de toujours me forcer la main ? » murmura-t-elle avec rage en s'avançant vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs verts.

« Je te raccompagne, c'est tout ! Où est le mal Lily ? » dit-il à son tour en marchant à ses côtés.

« Oh rien, à part que tous le monde doit être en train de s'imaginer tout un tas de truc sur nous deux ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça veut dire quand un gars raccompagne une fille chez elle ! » s'énerva-t-elle

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? » s'amusa James

« Ça veut dire je vais passer la nuit avec toi ! »

James ricana en s'arrêtant après le portail du château médiéval. Il regardait Lily avec un air extrêmement amusé. Lily, elle aussi l'observait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Et si c'est vrai, alors ça fait quoi ? On aura juste l'air d'un couple amoureux qui avons du désir l'un pour l'autre je ne vois pas le mal ! »

« Tu oublies juste qu'on est pas un couple, James et que je ne veux surtout pas que mes parents ou même toute ma famille croient qu'on en est un ! »

James la regarda d'une façon indéchiffrable, marquant un moment de silence où tous deux se regardaient avec intensité.

Finalement, James s'assit sur un gros rocher qui était à côtés des nombreuses voitures garées et souffla en regardant le sol. Il avait une expression de découragement.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu sois facile à persuader... »

Lily sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Elle réalisa que James était en train de lâcher prise, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle en ressentit énormément de peine.

Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Elle savait que si James n'existait pas, jamais elle n'aurait ressentit cette impression d'exister. Au moins, avec lui, même si elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il s'acharnait sur elle, elle avait été remarqué et sa vie n'avait pas été aussi fade qu'elle ne l'aurait été.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels. Pourquoi était-elle si complexe ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste, James ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant légèrement de lui.

Il leva la tête vers elle en semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il voulait donner.

« Tu le sais, Lily ! Je veux être avec toi ! » dit-il simplement

« Oui mais pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Lily en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

Il haussa des épaules, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne le savait pas.

« T'es une fille très attirante, Lily, et t'es pas comme les autres... »

Lily tiqua quand il lui dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres mais insista, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Et en quoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ? »

Sa voix était douce et légèrement timide. James se releva et se mit face à elle, observant chaque recoin du visage de Lily pour y déceler une quelconque raison de cette question. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Lily se pose cette question. Pour lui c'était évident, il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas... Ça doit faire depuis la deuxième année à Poudlard que j'ai flashé sur toi et regarde, j'ai 22 ans et je suis toujours devant toi à essayer de... » chercha James

« A essayer de m'avoir ? »

« Oui ! Enfin non ! » dit-il précipitamment « pas comme tu le crois ! Lily tu as regardé mes souvenirs ou pas ? »

« Non » avoua Lily tandis qu'elle laissait James poser ses deux mains autour de sa taille.

« Comment veux-tu comprendre si tu ne fais rien pour le faire ? » s'énerva doucement James « Enfin, je sais pas, c'est évident, si je suis toujours là c'est bien que je te trouve géniale, non ? »

James posa son front sur celui de Lily, semblant faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser. Lily, elle, sentit le parfum rassurant de James et aurait voulu rester là à ne rien répondre pendant des années.

Mais malheureusement, la vie est cruelle et nous pousse à réagir à ce genre de phrase remplie de sens.

« Non, pas forcément ! Tu trouves peut-être mon cul génial, mais comment je peux être sûre que... enfin bref, je ne veux plus parler de ça avec toi ! » coupa Lily en se reculant de lui.

Elle avait faillit dire « _mais comment je peux être sûre que c'est du sérieux que tu veux ?_ » mais elle ne voulait pas avouer à James que le simple fait d'être persuadé qu'il cherchait du sérieux avec elle l'aurait poussé définitivement dans ses bras. Elle avait une saloperie d'amour propre qui compliquait toujours tout !

James la regardait avec déception mais ne dit rien.

« James, raccompagne-moi si tu le veux, mais je suis fatiguée. »

Alors, James enroula son bras autour du sien et transplana avec elle sur le perron de sa maison.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis James après voir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Lily, transplana une nouvelle fois vers son propre appartement sans prononcer une seule parole.

Lily resta plantée sur le bas de sa porte un moment. Observant encore l'endroit où James se tenait puis finit par rentrer chez elle.

Qu'elle avait été idiote ! Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu James, et celui-ci ne lui envoyait plus aucune lettre !

Lily savait qu'il lui avait pratiquement ouvert son cœur la nuit de mariage de Pétunia et qu'elle n'avait fait que le mettre en bouillie !

Qu'elle était stupide ! Maintenant, elle savait que plus jamais il ne lui portera la moindre attention et pourtant elle avait réalisé combien il avait été courageux de s'incruster dans sa famille de la sorte !

Lily soupira une énième fois en tournant inlassablement sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

Elle était allé tous les jours au QG en espérant secrètement le revoir mais, il n'avait montré aucun signe de vie ! Même le jour de noël, aucune lettre de sa part ne l'attendait dans sa chambre pour le lui souhaiter !

De plus, ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de lui en parler en la harcelant sur la nature de leur relation. Elle ne savait même pas quoi leur répondre, avouant par son silence qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Son père avait même avoué qu'il apprécierait James comme gendre !

« _Qui a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer ?_ » pensa Lily sombrement.

Pétunia le jour du réveillon, leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Elle semblait avoir voulu attendre que le mariage se passe pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Et cette nouvelle n'avait même pas réussi à faire penser à Lily à autre chose !

Au lieu de ça, elle s'imaginait plutôt ce qui ce serait passé si elle se serait découvert enceinte après sa nuit passée avec James, et étonnamment, elle aurait apprécié.

Au moins, elle aurait eu une raison de pouvoir parler à James...

A quelques kilomètres de là, James pensait lui aussi à Lily.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment quitté ses pensées depuis le mariage de sa sœur Pétunia. Et il restait désespérément en stagnation permanente !

Il était revenu quelques temps vivre chez ses parents. L'idée de vivre avec Sirius était plaisante que quand on voulait se faire changer les idées.

Or, James ne voulait pas oublier Lily même s'il restait convaincu que c'était peine perdu avec elle...

De plus, Natacha passait régulièrement à son appartement commun avec Sirius pour espérait recoller les morceaux et James la tenait tellement pour responsable de ses problèmes qu'il risquait de devenir très désagréable avec elle.

Après tout, si elle ne s'était pas pointée avec Sirius dans la chambre où Lily et lui venait de faire l'amour, il serait peut-être toujours avec elle à l'heure qu'il est.

Peut-être même seraient-ils en train de renouveler encore et encore cette expérience exquise...

Il n'avait pas été au QG ces derniers temps ou du moins pas en pleine journée. Il y passait la nuit après son service d'auror pour y déposer des notes quant à ses nouvelles informations. Pas plus tard que la veille, il leur avait fait part qu'il soupçonnait Sévérus Rogue d'être passé lui aussi du mauvais côté.

Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu que Lily contre cette information en lui écrivant, mais elle n'avait rien fait. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle eut pris connaissance du message...

James soupira, allongé sur son lit, il regardait le plafond d'un œil morne. Sa chambre était spacieuse et ne contenait aucune décorations si ce n'est les décorations d'origine c'est à dire les moulures au plafond et une belle tapisserie ancienne accrochée au mur.

Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur à la décorer comme Sirius lui, lui avait dit avoir décoré sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd de banderoles aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de posters moldus de filles en bikini. Non, lui n'avait jamais prit la peine de le faire. Étant enfant unique, il n'avait personne avec qui rivaliser et depuis Poudlard, il n'avait pas été souvent dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, seul Sirius y avait dormit. Remus, Peter et même Natacha n'était jamais venu dormir chez lui ou du moins pas dans sa propre chambre.

Quand James avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il avait rompu avec Natacha. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien dit. Comme toujours ils approuvaient quoiqu'il arrive les décisions de leurs fils même s'ils auraient voulu être présent le jour de son mariage. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils voulaient absolument que Natacha soit sa femme.

A vrai dire, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et bien qu'ils aient trouvés cette femme en tout point agréable sa mère avait avoué à James qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé avec ce genre de femme.

James se confiait beaucoup à ses parents. Aussi avaient-ils été au courant de sa passion pour Lily Evans depuis ses années à Poudlard. Mais bien entendu, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et quand James leur avait annoncé que c'était avec elle qu'il était parti en escapade, ils avaient tout de suite soupçonné que Lily Evans était la raison de sa rupture avec la brune.

Autant dire qu'ils s'impatientaient à ce que leur fils parviennent enfin à se mettre en couple avec cette fille ! Ils voulaient vivre assez longtemps pour espérer même connaître leurs petits-enfants.

Mais James semblait perdre tous espoirs et n'osait plus rien faire pour conquérir Lily. Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent sinon jamais elle ne lui aurait offert de la sorte sa virginité.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à le voir comme quelqu'un de malsain.

Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il était comme ça avec elle rien que pour son beau _cul _?

C'était décidé, Lily allait tout faire pour reparler à James. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et elle savait qu'elle tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Perdre tout fierté ou le provoquer ?

James était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit une chouette toquer à ses carreaux.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Lily sur l'enveloppe et s'empressa de la décacheter.

_James, _

_Si tu ne comptes plus me parler, peux-tu au moins me rendre le briquet ? _

_Lily_

Ok, maintenant c'était clair, James ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Lily ferma férocement sa main sur le briquet que James lui avait renvoyé sans aucune réponse qui l'accompagnait.

Finalement, James n'était pas aussi persévérant qu'il l'avait toujours été... Et ceci manquait à Lily !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci pour la review de Guest et de Mea95Gryffondor à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre, je vous envoie plein de bisous!^^**_

_Immersion _

**Chapitre 10**

Ce matin là, Lily s'était levée de bonne heure. Résignée à reprendre le cours normal de sa triste vie, elle avait tout fait pour écarter la simple idée que James Potter eusse un jour existé.

Cette journée avait été donc consacrer au shopping, elle n'était peut-être pas une fille comme les autres mais en ce qui concerne les ruptures, Lily réagissait _exactement_ comme toutes les autres filles.

C'est à dire en essayant de retrouver un peu de confiance en elle. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'une petite séance de shopping où on ne se refuse rien ?

Comme toujours, le pire pour Lily, c'était qu'elle se retrouvait seule pour chercher et dénicher les petites merveilles qui irait tellement bien dans sa garde robe.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et ça avait été bien difficile de s'en faire après Poudlard... Lily Evans ne savait tout simplement pas entretenir des rapports amicaux ou du moins avec des filles.

Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Sévérus mais elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle pensait à lui.

La seule grande amitié qu'elle avait eu se soldait par un terrible échec de le voir se détruire sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Car Lily savait que Sévérus n'était pas fait pour servir les désirs fantasques d'un homme. Il n'était pas fait pour répandre la cruauté autour de lui avec une haine qui n'était pas la sienne.

Oui, Sévérus Rogue, Lily en était persuadé, n'était pas racistes envers les nés-moldus. Pourquoi l'aurait-il tant soutenu si ça a avait été le cas ?

Une petite voix susurra à Lily que le seul coupable de tout ce drame était le père de celui-ci. Ce père moldu qui était capable de tant de violence envers son fils et surtout la propre mère de Sévérus. C'était ce point là qui avait fait de Sévérus quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dus être.

Mais de toute façon, même si elle avait été toujours amie avec Sévérus, ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui lui aurait servi de chaperon pour l'aider à choisir des vêtements qui saurait la mettre en valeur et ainsi reprendre confiance en elle. Si peu soit-il...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, habillée d'une belle robe ample beige foncée qui montrait ses formes avec élégance, de beaux collants noir transparents et de bottes en cuir marron. Lily se trouvait assez jolie face au miroir de sa chambre.

Et bien malgré elle, elle imagina ce qu'aurait dit James de sa nouvelle tenue...

La porte sonna, et elle entendit Pétunia qui embrassait ses parents avec une voix stupide qui était sensée exprimer la joie qu'elle ressentait d'être enfin une femme mariée et sur le point de mettre au monde un enfant.

Lily retira les étiquettes des autres vêtements qu'elle avait acheté et commença à retirer ceux qu'elle avait encore sur le dos pour en enfiler d'autres quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois la porte sonner.

Le cœur battant, elle entendit sa sœur se diriger vers la porte pour laisser entrer le nouveau venu et une voix assez peu familière mais du moins connue retentit dans le hall d'entrée.

Lily tenta de comprendre plus ce qui se disait et essayait sans grand succès de se rappeler à qui cette voix appartenait. Sans grand succès...

Alors quand elle entendit la voix de Pétunia l'appelait du bas de l'escalier, Lily se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, espérant secrètement que c'était James même si cette voix ne lui ressemblait pas et descendit l'escalier rapidement.

Elle s'avança dans le salon, et reconnut alors l'homme qui lui était de dos.

_Sirius Black._

Sirius Black était dans son salon et parlait à ses parents. Il se retourna alors au moment où Lily s'avançait vers lui et son visage se fendait en un magnifique sourire.

Si Lily n'avait pas pensé que James était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait connu, elle l'aurait certainement détrôné par Sirius.

Surprise mais curieuse, celle-ci s'avança vers lui avec le regard interrogateur.

« Il faut que je te parle, Lily ! »lui dit Sirius en la regardant de ses yeux noirs et brillants.

Pétunia en décrocha sa mâchoire. Sirius lui faisait apparemment son petit effet...

« Tu reçois beaucoup de jeune homme en ce moment, Lily » dit d'une voix froide son père.

Lily qui avait oublié la présence des ses parents, sursauta en entendant la voix de son père et fut reconnaissante quand Sirius prit la parole.

« Je ne suis qu'un simple ami, Mr Evans. Le meilleur ami de James Potter vous le connaissez je crois, non ? »

Sa voix était polie, mesurée et tout à fait à l'aise avec ce genre de situation. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point James et lui faisait preuve bonne manières.

« Ah ce James ! Ton cavalier au bal, Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama alors sa mère alors que le père de Lily regardait toujours sa fille avec un regard assez noir.

Lily se sentit toute petite face à la réaction de ses parents et surtout face à celle de son père. Elle savait son père inquiet sur l'influence des garçons sur ses filles. Et il est vrai qu'elle avait été étonnée qu'il lui ait dit avoir apprécié James mais sa réaction qu'elle constatait à présent était enfin représentative de ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée.

Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup confiance en Sirius, et Lily fut heureuse pour une fois que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait aimé présenter à ses parents.

« Oui, ce James là, maman »

A ce moment là, Lily sentit une main se fermait sur son bras et la rejeter en arrière. C'était Pétunia, elle l'avait emmené dans le couloir pour lui parler en tout intimité.

« Toi et ton autre monstre si vous pouviez partir avant que Vernon soit là, ce serait sympa parce qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver ! »

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'apprêta à répondre quand :

« Je comptais emmener Lily faire un tour de toute façon ! » lança Sirius en regardant Pétunia comme s'il avait entendu leur conversation.

Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible alors que Sirius se tournait une nouvelle fois vers les parents de Lily .

« Je vous l'empreinte juste un petit moment, si ça ne vous dérange ps Mr et Mrs Evans. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire ! » dit-il alors avec un air très charmant qui renfrogna encore plus le père de Lily.

Lily prit alors son manteau et son écharpe et suivit Sirius à l'extérieur de la maison en faisant un signe rassurant à ses parents. Pétunia était encore toute rouge quand elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle emboîtait le pas à Sirius, elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers une énorme moto garée sur le trottoir d'en face de la maison de ses parents.

Il lui tendit un casque avec un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu sauras apprécier la valeur de ce petit bijou ! » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers sa moto.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ? Tu m'emmènes où ? » demanda alors Lily assez inquiète de devoir partir avec lui alors qu'elle était sûre que ses parents les regardaient par la fenêtres.

« On doit parler, Lily. » répondit-il alors sombrement.

Elle ne dit plus rien en enfonça le casque sur sa tête et s'installa à l'arrière de Sirius. Bien-sûr, elle était persuadée que ça avait un rapport avec James mais s'inquiétait un peu du ton qu'avait prit Sirius. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Allait-elle débarquer devant James d'une minute à l'autre ?

Lily jura intérieurement quand elle se fit la remarque qu'elle aurait peut-être dû se regarder un peu plus longtemps dans le miroir pour être sûre d'être présentable.

Elle n'avait pas oublié de retirer une étiquette au moins ?

Elle fit la grimace alors que Sirius démarra la moto et roula calmement dans la rue.

Où l'emmenait-il ?

Bientôt, elle sentit une légère secousse et remarqua que le sol paraissait plus bas que d'habitude.

Était-ce normal si cette moto volait ?

Elle devait forcément être en train de dormir, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que ferait Sirius chez elle ? Et comment aurait-il eu cette moto ?

Mais elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas un rêve, jamais elle n'aurait ressenti pareille sensations dans un simple rêve. C'était magique, merveilleux, extraordinaire, enfin juste sensationnel !

La moto allait vite dans les airs. Lily avait froid mais la sensation de voler tout en étant très bien installer dans cette large moto lui fit oublier ce froid !

Jamais elle n'aurait crut aimer faire de la moto. Et elle n'aurait jamais autant espérer que ce soit James le conducteur qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à lui sans avoir à se justifier. Or, là elle osait à peine se tenir à Sirius. Une certaine distance était de mise entre eux...

Enfin, ils atterrirent sur une rue déserte et Lily releva les yeux pour y voir le nom de la rue : _impasse des chuchoteurs. _ N'était-ce pas l'adresse que lui avait donnée James lorsqu'il était à Ste Mangouste ? Elle mit pieds à terre alors en enlevant son casque et fit un grand sourire à Sirius.

« Alors, elle déchire hein ? »

Sa voix était la même que celle d'un petit garçon qui montrait son nouveau jouet, mais Lily le trouvait mignon comme ça. Sirius avait toujours eu une âme d'enfant. Un peu comme James en fait...

« J'ai adoré ! » dit Lily en essayant tant bien que mal de décontracter les muscles de sa mâchoire tant elle avait eu froid.

Il lui rendit son sourire, fier de son petit effet et reprit aussitôt un air grave.

« Tu montes, Lily ? »dit-il alors en lui faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Lily le regarda, perplexe et Sirius continua comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« James n'est pas là ! »

Lily acquiesça alors, essayant vainement de cacher son soulagement et le suivit dans le dédale des marches.

Enfin, il arrivèrent au dernier étage et Sirius déverouilla la porte avec un sortilège étrange que Lily n'avait jamais entendu. Sûrement une protection spéciale du fait qu'ils étaient aurors...

« Voilà, c'est là qu'on habite James et moi » dit-il en lui faisant visiter l'appartement. A gauche se tenait de porte qu'il lui présenta comme étant les chambres de lui et James, à droite se tenait le salon et face à eux la cuisine les invitait à s'asseoir autour du beau bar rouge qui faisait office de plan de travail.

Lily s'assit sur un grand tabouret à l'invitation de Sirius et attendit de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

La réponse ne tarda pas à se savoir quand Sirius se retrouva en face de Lily, les bras appuyés sur la bar.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec James ? » dit-il enfin

Lily baissa les yeux et serra nerveusement ses mains. Alors pour reprendre contenance, elle entreprit d'enlever son manteau et son écharpe tout en lui répondant.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui ! » dit-elle simplement.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et se retourna alors pour chercher la bouilloire des yeux. Quand il eut finit de l'actionner, il reprit :

« Elle est toujours comme ça ta sœur ? »

Il cherchait maintenant des tasses dans les tiroirs mais fut bien obliger d'admettre qu'il devait les laver car il n'en avait pas de propre.

« Oh, Pétunia et moi on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu ! » dit alors Lily, contente de diriger la conversation sur quelque chose qui la touchait moins.

« Pourquoi ? »dit Sirius tout en frottant les deux tasses avec l'éponge.

« Bah, ça a commencé parce que j'étais rousse, à l'école elle a toujours eu honte de dire aux autres que j'étais sa sœur. » dit Lily ses yeux se voilant à ce souvenir « Et puis bien-sûr quand elle a su que j'étais une sorcière et qu'elle n'en serait jamais une, elle n'a jamais vraiment accepté ! Du coup, elle traite de monstres tous les sorciers qu'elle voit ! »

Lily fit un petit sourire alors que Sirius levait un œil vers elle en essuyant les tasses qu'il venait de rincer.

« Elle est horrible, ta sœur ! » murmura-t-il en versant cette fois le liquide brûlant dans les tasses et en servit une à Lily.

Lily ne répondit rien, et n'attendit pas une nouvelle fois que Sirius le fasse pour lui parler.

« Où est James ? »

Elle voulait parler d'un ton dégagé, comme si la question était juste pour engager la conversation mais elle ne berna pas Sirius qui sourit légèrement.

« Il est parti chez ses parents, ça fait presque une semaine. Et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. »

Lily osa regarder Sirius dans les yeux et attendit cette fois, qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Il est rentré dimanche matin en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un mariage de ta sœur ou je ne sais quoi et il m'a dit que c'était foutu vous deux ! Et le lendemain il a prit ses affaires pour passer ses vacances chez ses parents ! »

Sirius semblait très inquiet, et ne voulait pas le cacher. Lily en était admirative.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu idiote... » avoua-t-elle alors, en baissant les yeux de gêne.

Sirius s'avança alors vers elle et se pencha par-dessus le bar en la regardant avec insistance.

« Lily, tu l'aime bien James, oui ou non ? »

Sa voix était franche, grave et terriblement stressante pour Lily qui sentait que c'était le moment de rendre des comptes.

« Oui, je crois, oui ! »

Sa voix était basse, comme une petite fille qui avouerait avoir fait une bêtise.

« Alors Lily, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? James n'a jamais arrêté de te montrer combien tu es spéciale ses yeux alors pourquoi tu lui fais ça si tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Justement Sirius, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça te ferait si quelqu'un te prenait pour la 8ème merveille du monde ? S'il n'arrêtait pas de te le dire encore et encore ? » dit soudain Lily piquée au vif par les propos de Sirius.

Sirius fit une moue perplexe et haussa les épaules en lui tendant le sucre.

« J'imagine que j'aurais été flatté ! »dit-il alors comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Alors tu as beaucoup plus confiance en toi que moi... » dit Lily d'un air sombre. Et devant l'air étonné de Sirius elle continua « Tu sais, il faut vraiment être sûre de soi pour s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui te prend pour quelqu'un de formidable sans avoir peur de le décevoir ! »

Lily en tremblait presque. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça à personne. Même pas à elle-même bien qu'elle en était consciente tout au fond d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Me jeter dans la gueule du loup avant de découvrir quand fait je ne lui plais pas tant que ça, que je ressemble à plein de fille et qu'il sera déçu ? Déçu d'avoir cru que j'étais quelqu'un de super alors qu'il comprendra qu'il était juste aveuglé par le défi que ça représentait de m'avoir ... J'ai pas envie de subir ça, Sirius ! »

Sirius resta bouche bée, il semblait parfois vouloir dire quelque chose mais avant même l'avoir dit, il refermait sa bouche sur la surprise.

« Waouh Lily ! Je comprend pourquoi James t'as dans la peau, t'es une fille SU-BLIME et tu ne le sais même pas ! »

Lily rougit sur les paroles du meilleur ami de James et baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à lui resservir le couplet « _tu es magnifique » _pour lui justifier que James s'intéresse à elle alors qu'elle-même ne se trouvait pas si belle que ça.

« Et alors même si j'étais jolie, il y a des tas de filles jolies sur qui James pourrait tomber fou ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi ?

Elle avait dit ça en gardant les yeux baissé sur le bar alors que Sirius la regardait, interloqué.

« Justement parce que toi, tu es capable de dire des choses aussi stupide que ça ! »

Lily ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre en entendant ces paroles. Était-elle à ce point spéciale que Sirius semblait l'insinuer ?

Elle parcouru des yeux la surface lisse du bar et remarqua alors une photo. Les deux visages rapprochés représentaient James et Natacha qui se regardaient d'un air amoureux. Ou du moins qui montraient Natacha regardait James d'un air amoureux. Il y était inscrit au bas de la photo :

_Joyeux Noël mon amour, _

_Pour toi cette photo pour que tu m'aie à jamais avec toi !_

_Natacha_

Sirius sembla remarquer ce que regardait la rousse parce qu'il prit la photo aussitôt pour la jeter dans un coin.

« James n'a jamais aimé Natacha. En fait, il n'a jamais aimé aucune autre fille comme toi... »dit-il en essayant de lui faire revenir un beau sourire « Je pense que s'il ne t'avait jamais rencontré, on aurait toujours été semblable sur ce point là. James est juste un peu différent de moi parce que j'imagine que d'avoir eu un beau schéma familiale avec des parents encore amoureux à leur âge ça change un homme. Il aurait épousé Natacha que pour leur faire plaisir. Mais crois-moi, la raison pour laquelle il se cache chez ses parents est devant moi et jamais il n'a fait ça pour Natacha. »

Lily avala difficilement sa salive, ça lui paressait étrange de parler sentiments avec Sirius. Mais inexplicablement, elle arrivait mieux à en parler avec lui qu'avec James.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que tu l'aimes, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il enfin « Je pense qu'à force de ne pas l'entendre, il s'épuise... »

« Lui, ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait non plus et de tout façon je pense que je lui ai prouvé à ma manière qu'il comptait pour moi ! » rétorqua Lily qui ne comptait pas marcher sur sa fierté aussi facilement.

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait pour lui prouver une telle chose.

« Tu lui as prouvé de quelle façon ? »

« Je ne préfère pas te le dire... »murmura aussitôt Lily en rosissant légèrement ses joues.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ? T'as envie de le laisser filer James ? » insista-t-il

« Non, mais... »

« Dis-moi tout alors ! De toute façon, James finira bien pas me le dire à un moment ou un autre alors ! » s'exclama Sirius comme si cet argument réglait toute la question.

Lily pâlit, elle n'aurait jamais voulu dire ça à Sirius ! C'était bien assez gênant comme ça...

« Tu sais quand tu nous as retrouvés... » commença Lily pas vraiment sûre qu'elle devait dire ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui, je vous ai retrouvés tous les deux un lit, ok ! Mais si tu veux me dire que si le simple fait d'avoir coucher avec lui a pu lui prouver que tu tenais à lui... » coupa Sirius, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas simplement ça...En fait... » reprit Lily maintenant nauséeuse « C'était surtout la première fois pour moi ! »

Un silence se fit, Lily était affreusement gênée et n'osait pas regardait Sirius, quand soudain :

« Oh PUTAIN! L'enfoiré ! » commença Sirius un énorme sourire au visage masquant la jalousie feinte que James ait pu être le premier d'une fille. « Et il me l'a même pas dit ! Oh putain ! Et comment ça se fait ? »

Il se tourna vers Lily, son sourire toujours au visage, semblant à peine réaliser que son meilleur ami de toujours s'était permit d'enlever la virginité à une fille sans l'en informer d'autant plus que cette fille était Lily.

« Sirius, je pense que je préférerais expliquer ça à James plutôt qu'à toi ! » s'exaspéra Lily

« Mais Lily c'est génial ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial la dedans ! »

Mais sa voix se tut quand elle entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure qui s'ouvrait. James apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, une bouteille dans la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Il regarda Sirius et Lily avec une étrange expression tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il portait des vêtements ternes et déchirés qui lui donnait une allure débraillée.

Mais son regard était noir, il s'avança dans la cuisine, dévisagea Sirius puis murmura un « Salut Lily ! » glacial avant de se servir deux bières dans le frigo et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Sirius se tourna vers Lily, inquiet puis couru vers son ami, laissant une Lily plus que refroidie...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mea95Gryffondor : **Tes intuitions sont les bonnes comme tu le verras dans cette fin de fiction. N'hésites pas à donner tes impressions et merci pour tes reviews ! _

_Immersion _

**Chapitre 11**

Quand Sirius entra dans la chambre de James. Celui-ci était assis au bord de sa fenêtre et fumait négligemment par delà l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Puis, il ouvrit une canette de bière avec ses dents et la but à grande gorgée sans un regard pour Sirius.

« Putain James ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était vierge ! » s'exclama celui-ci en lui prenant la cigarette des lèvres et en la jetant par delà la fenêtre.

James haussa seulement les sourcils, visiblement pas prêts à parler de ça avec Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » dit-il d'une voix grave et sans émotion.

Sirius parut surpris mais ne cilla pas.

« 'tin James, t'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là ! C'est moi qui suis allé la chercher, ok ? » s'énerva Sirius, irrité par l'attitude son ami « Je ne t'ai rien fais moi, j'essaie juste de t'aider ! »

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » rétorqua-t-il

« Bah, c'est pas ce dont j'ai l'impression, tu vois ! Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien et putain ! Elle te l'a bien prouvé, non ? »

« Ah oui ? » dit James en regardant pour la première fois son ami dans les yeux alors qu'il se postait devant lui. « Et elle t'as dit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Pourquoi elle voit même pas tous mes efforts ? Hein ? Elle te l'a dit ça ? »

Sa voix était claire et puissante. Sirius en pâlit même de voir l'état de son ami.

« Non...Elle »

« Hum hum... » toussota Lily pour faire remarquer sa présence aux deux beaux bruns.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en sa direction et alors que Sirius sourit de la voir dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de James, celui-ci lui lança un simple regard perçant.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle James ! » dit alors Lily d'une toute petite voix.

James détourna alors les yeux et se rassit sur le bord de sa fenêtre en se rallumant une autre cigarette. Décidément il devenait de plus en plus accros.

Sirius, lui, au lieu de partir, s'avança vers James et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Elle a aucune confiance en elle James, elle croit que quand tu vas te rendre compte de qui elle est tu vas la jeter comme rien ! Montre-lui qu'elle a tort ! » et avant de repartir il rajouta « en lui refaisant l'amour par exemple ! Elle a fait une seule fois l'amour en 22 ans, tu te rends compte ? Tu peux pas la laisser comme ça ! »

Il avait dit tout ça très vite en étant sûr que la rousse ne l'entende pas et était partit ensuite précipitamment en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lily avait remarqué que James avait laissé paraître un léger sourire quand Sirius lui parlait mais il était disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Alors elle s'avança vers lui, et s'appuya aux côtés de James contre la fenêtre.

« James, je...suis désolée d'avoir été...tu sais...comme ça au mariage de ma sœur ! » dit Lily, gênée.

James ne disait toujours rien et aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage.

« Et puis, aussi pour ça... » dit Lily en cherchant dans son sac en bandoulière du même cuir marron que ses bottes, et en sortit un briquet qu'elle tendit à James « Je préfère que tu le gardes, je voulais juste...te taquiner un peu... »

Lily baissa les yeux alors que James prenait dans ses mains le briquet et la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il lui semblait que d'un seul coup son cœur s'était remis à battre un peu plus vite au paroles de Lily.

_Lui aurait-elle demander le briquet rien que pour forcer un contact avec lui ?_

La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça finalement.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en toi...c'est vrai ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus douce mais qui s'obstinait à être grave et froide. Il avait cependant une petite idée sur cette constatation.

Lily ne répondit pas, mais elle s'autorisa à le regarder et vit que James avait les yeux pointés sur elle avec la même expression que d'habitude. Quel soulagement ! Elle en aurait presque soupiré tant elle était rassurée. Elle avait eut peur qu'il ait perdu cette lueur, cette expression qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait et qui plaisait tant à Lily même si elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer.

« N'en veut pas à Sirius, il veut simplement nous aider... » dit alors Lily qui espérait que les événements n'aurait entaché en rien à leur amitié.

« Je sais... »

Mais James se trouvait idiot, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie quand il avait vu son ami avec sa Lily. Il avait tout de suite pensé à l'impensable en la voyant là à parler à Sirius comme elle et lui n'avaient jamais parlé.

Et puis comment avait-elle réussi à lui dire qu'elle lui avait donné sa virginité ? Il pensait qu'elle aurait voulu garder ça rien que pour elle...Et de savoir qu'elle avait pu parler de choses si intime avec Sirius l'énervait un peu !

Et en même temps il soupçonnait un peu Sirius de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez.

« Tu as dîné ? » demanda alors James posant ses pieds au sol.

Lily haussa des sourcils, surprise.

« Non... »

« Alors viens, je t'emmène dîner ! »

« Oh, j'avais dit à mes parents que je rentrerai pour dîner ! »dit Lily gênée d'avoir encore des compte à rendre à ses parents à son âge.

« Mon hibou et là ! » dit James en la regardant de haut semblant la défier de repousser son invitation.

Lily baissa les yeux sur la cage du bel hibou de James et n'osa pas le contredire. Finalement, James avait beaucoup plus d'emprise sur elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Alors, légèrement fébrile, Lily enjamba le tas d'habits et de déchets en tout genre qui recouvraient le sol de la chambre de James pour accéder à son bureau et lui emprunter un parchemin qui traînait par là. Elle fit parcourir rapidement sa plume sur le parchemin en expliquant la situation à ses parents comme quoi elle était invité à dîner et envoya l'hibou par la fenêtre.

Elle se retourna vers James. Il était en boxer et tentait de trouver des vêtements plus appropriées pour sortir. Lily dut se faire violence pour ne pas admirer son corps ouvertement, et baissa donc la tête vers le sol le temps qu'il s'habille.

Elle était toujours émerveillé du manque de pudeur du jeune homme qu'il lui avait déjà démontrait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, son corps appelait à toutes les tentations et elle espérait seulement qu'il ne se découvrait pas aussi facilement lorsqu'il était en présence d'autres filles.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi pressée qu'ils se réconcilient même si elle sentait une pointe de stress à cette perspective.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour y voir James habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un pull vert treillis qui lui collait légèrement au corps. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser aux mannequins qui jouaient dans les pubs de parfum pour homme moldus quand elle le vit comme ça. Il aurait à coup sûr obtenu le rôle s'il s'était présenté au casting.

Heureusement, James n'était pas un moldus et elle pouvait espérer encore le garder un peu pour elle.

« On y va ? » dit James qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de passer devant lui et la suivit avec une expression absolument indéchiffrable mais qui contrastait énormément avec le visage sans émotion qu'il avait affiché jusque là. Il semblait comme, à la fois surpris et à la fois intrigué. Il semblait vouloir aller plus loin pour juger si la belle rouquine était sincère et si elle était aussi réceptive que lui sur son charme.

Quand ils claquèrent la porte de l'appartement, Sirius qui était en train de dévorer un pot de glace sourit malicieusement dans le salon vide.

* * *

James avait amené Lily dans un restaurant sorcier français qui se trouvait non loin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sirius.

Une fois installé et leur plat commandés, James s'enfonça un peu plus au fond de son siège en regardant autour de lui.

« Lily, on est d'accord que là où on est, personne ne me connaît et à peur de moi comme quand on était à Poudlard, non ? » dit James mystérieusement.

Lily haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir. James se tenait sur sa droite autour de leur petite table qui se trouvait au fond du restaurant. Ils avaient vue sur tous les clients du restaurant. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et tourna une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le reste de la salle.

« Où tu veux en venir James ? » demanda-t-elle en n'enlevant pas sa main de celle de James.

Mais ce fut James qui l'enleva tandis qu'il continuait.

« S'il te plait regarde autour de toi et dis moi ce que tu vois ! » continua-t-il.

Lily commençait à trouver James de plus en plus étrange mais elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial, à part des gens qui dînent ! » dit-elle en buvant un gorgée de son verre d'eau.

James soupira. Il regarda la belle femme assise à côté de lui. Cette belle femme sur qui il avait fondé tant d'espoir. Il espérait que Lily serait sienne un jour, et aujourd'hui il voulait lui prouver quelque chose.

« Ok, je crois que tu ne vois **que **ce que tu veux voir, si tu veux savoir Lily. »

Sa voix était lointaine, presque froide et Lily s'en sentit gênée. Elle comprenait rien à ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

« D'accord James, alors dis-moi ! Tu vois quoi toi ? » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique après avoir reprit contenance.

Il la regarda avec un air supérieur mais affectueux à la fois.

« Moi je vois beaucoup de têtes tournées vers nous. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Lily regarda à nouveau les clients du restaurant et vit qu'en effet beaucoup de gens les regardaient.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Les gens n'ont jamais vraiment l'habitude de voir une vraie rousse, alors c'est vrai ils me regardent. » dit Lily en haussant à nouveau les épaules alors que James ricanait de sa réponse.

« Ah ! Belle explication Lily ! Et tu penses certainement que les hommes sont les seuls étonnés par ta couleur de cheveux ? »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir James, mais je t'assure que la plupart des hommes qui me regardent ont une femme en face d'eux et que ce n'est certainement pas pour ce que tu crois qu'ils me... »

« Oui, Lily ! Ces gros dégueulasses ont une femme ! Et ils te regardent ! Leurs femmes ne te regardent pas ! Et c'est pas parce que tu es rousse qu'ils te regardent mais parce que tu es la plus _jolie_ rousse qu'ils n'ont jamais vus ! » coupa alors James en élevant alors la voix.

Lily fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre James.

« Lily, je suis désolée si à Poudlard tu as dû penser que tu ne plaisais à personne à cause de moi, mais s'il te plait prend conscience que tu es là plus belle fille que j'ai vu de ma vie et arrête de penser que je vais te laisser un jour ou l'autre ! »

Lily rougissait légèrement quand elle vit que plusieurs têtes féminines se tournèrent vers eux, écoutant leur conversation avec attention.

« Tous les hommes de ce restaurant sont jaloux de moi, parce qu'ils auraient adorés se trouver à ma place ! » reprit James en regardant intensément Lily « Mais je ne vais leur faire ce plaisir de leur laisser ma place ! »

Lily resta silencieuse alors que James avait fini son monologue. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à admettre qu'elle était aussi belle que Sirius et James le laissait entendre. Mais pour une fois elle eut envie de se laisser aller à y croire, même si une seule partie de l'intrigue était résolue...

« James, tu parles comme Sirius, mais il n'y a pas que la beauté dans un couple ! Comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, alors pourquoi moi ? » répéta Lily, un air triste sur le visage.

James fut émut qu'elle ait dit ça à Sirius. Lily ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle du tout. Que ce soit en sa beauté comme en sa personnalité !

« Lily tu crois qu'il faut absolument une raison pour tomber amoureux ? »

Lily voulut répondre mais le serveur leur apporta leur plat français. Il posa un pot-au-feu devant James et une poule au pot devant Lily.

« Je crois qu'il faut juste que tu saches prendre le risque si tu crois que ça vaut le coup... » continua James comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé.

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de sa vie. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il sentait que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Que sa vie prendrait un tournant en fonction de comment se terminerait la soirée...

Elle admirait le contrôle dont faisait preuve James sur lui-même. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un grand Homme devant elle. Quelqu'un qui savait l'impressionner comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point Lily a besoin d'être impressionnée pour tomber amoureuse...

* * *

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant une heure plus tard, Lily ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient pu parler d'autres choses après leurs discussions intenses.

Elles ne savaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à se prendre la main et à marcher dans les rues de Londres mais elle se sentait bien même si elle savait que James attendait toujours d'elle qu'elle lui fasse un signe.

Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras mais pourquoi était-ce toujours si difficile pour elle ?

Elle redoutait le moment où James allait lui proposer de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle aurait voulu passer la nuit avec lui mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec autant d'intensité auparavant.

Finalement, ce fut Lily qui brisa la première le silence qui s'était installé.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue déserte et assez sombre. Elle sentait que c'était le moment d'aborder la question, sachant qu'au moins le noir de la nuit dissimulerait ses rougeurs.

« James ? » dit-elle en ralentissant la cadence.

Il s'arrêta à son tour pour la regarder. Il semblait attendre qu'elle parle mais quand il vit l'expression vulnérable qu'elle avait, il n'y tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser doux, mais intense ! Reflétant à merveille les émotions qui les avaient traversés tous les deux au cours de la soirée.

James mordillait avec délectation les lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle le prenait par la taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus contre elle. Les mains dans ses longs cheveux auburn, James transplana Lily avec lui pour laisser derrière eux, la rue à nouveau déserte...

* * *

« James, où on est ? » demanda Lily en tournant la tête autour d'elle pour regarder ce qui semblait être une chambre dans une bâtisse luxueuse.

Mais James ne répondit pas, il enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou de Lily pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ses baisers humides combinés avec son souffle chaud firent frissonner Lily qui gémit légèrement.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de la robe de Lily et jouait déjà avec l'élastique de son collant alors que celle-ci reprenait seulement ses esprits et entreprit de retirer à son tour les habits superflues de James.

Il la fit tomber sur le lit derrière eux en enfouissant son visage entre les seins de la jeune fille. Et lentement, peut-être même trop lentement, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement en dentelles de Lily en le faisant passer par ses longues jambes fuselées.

Alors, à ce moment, James s'arrêta un instant. Examinant avec fièvre le corps parfait de la voleuse de son cœur.

Ses seins généreux et arrogants semblaient n'attendre que James. Sa taille fine, son ventre plat exprimaient toute la sensualité et la féminité de Lily. Quant à ce qu'il y avait plus bas, James ne préféra pas trop s'attarder dessus de peur de jouir avant l'heure.

Lily regardait son James au-dessus d'elle la contempler ce qui l'impatienta bien plus encore. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres alors que de ses mains, il touchait la moindre partie de son corps.

Elle le sentait presque trembler contre elle ce qui lui fit perdre la raison un peu plus. Elle caressa de ses mains l'extrémité de son membre dressé en lui arrachant un gémissement rauque au passage.

Alors, James, devint alors plus doux encore qu'il ne l'avait été. Il caressa l'entrée de l'intimité de Lily et entra doucement et lentement en elle.

Il sentit les mains de Lily se crisper dans son dos tandis qu'il revivait avec plaisir les sensations qu'ils avaient déjà partagés lors de leur nuit chez Harry.

Lily se cambra, si fort qu'il s'enfonça en elle avec un peu plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lily en gémit doucement et lui passant une main dans les cheveux de son apollon.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis une telle magie, une telle osmose entre leur deux corps...

* * *

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Ces moulures au plafond donnaient un air bien trop bourgeois à la pièce pour ressembler à la maison de Lily et sans parler de cette ancienne tapisserie !

Non, elle n'était pas chez elle, elle devait plutôt être chez James vu la classe des lieux.

La demeure Potter valait la peine d'être vue si toutes les pièces étaient comme celle-là !

D'ailleurs, James la regardait ! Il était allongé sur le ventre, son coude contre le matelas. Sa main soutenait sa tête alors que l'autre était sur le ventre de Lily et il semblait la regarder ainsi depuis un bon moment déjà. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire coquin.

« Alors, heureuse ? »murmura-t-il se retenant avec peine de rire.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciel.

« James ! » se plaint-elle alors qu'elle le poussait de son bras.

Ils rirent ensemble bêtement avant que James ne reprenne sa place à ses côtés. Il lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avec toujours ce même regard que James ne réservait que pour elle.

Soudain, il se mordit les lèvres en sifflant légèrement.

« J'ai encore envie de toi ! » dit-il en formant une grimace sur son visage. « Je ne crois pas que c'est maintenant que je vais te quitter Lily ! J'ai encore bien trop envie de toi... »

Lily rit encore de bon cœur cette fois-ci tandis qu'il se foutait ouvertement d'elle et de son appréhension que James réalise qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Moque toi ! » dit Lily en faisant une moue enfantine.

Mais James se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du corps de Lily par dessous les couvertures.

* * *

Quelques instants après, leurs corps en sueur se séparèrent à nouveau.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas desserrer l'étreinte. Elle voulait sentir James à jamais contre elle, lui, son odeur, sa tendresse et sa foutue arrogance ! Tout, maintenant lui paraissait beau chez James, même ses _petits_ défauts...

« Je t'aime, James ! » lança-t-elle, alors sans réaliser qu'elle aurait été la première à lui avouer.

James se redressa alors sur ses coudes pour la regarder de nouveau avec une toute nouvelle lueur au fond des yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Lily ! » dit-il à voix basse mais d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Lily ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment présent.

Mais alors que James était toujours sur elle, elle sentit contre son sexe, un membre devenir de nouveau dur.

« Oh non, James ! Ait pitié de moi ! Je n'arriverai plus à marcher si ça continue ! » se plaignit-elle, sentant dans son bas ventre, un endroit encore tout endolori.

James souffla pour dissimuler un rire.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pu me contrôler ! » dit-il en souriant « mais quelle idée de me dire ça aussi ! »

Lily lui fit une expression d'excuse et se roula sur le côté enfermant la main de James dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi ça a mis si longtemps, Lily ? » dit James avec une voix soudain grave.

James n'était pas très explicite sur la question qu'il lui posait mais Lily savait de quoi il voulait parler. Pourquoi avait-elle mis tant de temps à réaliser qu'elle voulait être avec James ? Pourquoi a-t-elle était si méfiante à son égard ?

« Je crois que je pensais que c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai... »

_**FIN**_

_**Voici donc la fin de cette fiction, ça me ferait énormément plaisir que tous le monde donne son avis pour une fois que je sache si ça vous a plut !**_

_**J'ai pour projet d'écrire une nouvelle fic bientôt mais je vais faire une petite pause quand même... J'espère que vous continuerai à me suivre ! **_

_**Chevalier du Catogan**_


End file.
